04 Albus Potter and the Goblin's Amulet
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Albus Potter begins his fourth year at Hogwarts School and with it, new adventures, old friends, and even new classmates. But this time, tensions from outside Hogwarts threaten to spill into its very walls with one student serving as the boiling point. Albus finds himself once again in the midst of something greater in spite of his desire for a normal year.
1. Author's Note I

Here it is. The fourth story titled the Goblin's Amulet. In this story, someone is deeply troubled. This isn't a normal trouble either. This someone is only the first of many targets in the school and Albus finds himself in the middle. He finds himself pulled into the problem until it ultimately causes a socio-political earthquake in Hogwarts.

I also promised a major death in this story, and it will come. This will come as a surprise and some may not expect this to come about. Cedric died in _Goblet of Fire. _Who will kick the bucket in the Goblin's Amulet? Remember this: It can be _any_one. Since the third story ended, we've passed the line, crossed the threshold, into what may be termed the Point of No Return. From this story onwards, no one is safe.

Scorpius also continues trying to lure kids into Slytherin house for one reason or another. He managed with Gabriel Dagger and Lorcan Scamander however failed with Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. Scorpius isn't likely to quit anytime soon. Once again, he shall try his go again. Will he succeed? If not, will anything happen as a result? Just how much influence does he hold over this newcomer?

In this story, things change in Hogwarts and possibly for the better. A new subject comes up and with it a new teacher. This teacher plays his own role in the story as another teacher's role comes to a close. However, some within the Ministry see an opportunity and Hogwarts will once again be at the forefront.

In return for his virtual absence in the third story, Riley Blackberry returns in this story and with him a lot of information concerning a variety of issues, particularly the troubled student. As Mark knew more about Riley than anyone else in the school in the second story, so Riley knows more about Mark than anyone else, except maybe the twins. There is something about Mark we do not yet know.

I also promised something more concerning Galadral Phoenix. The man is not out of the woods yet and he still has his own interests as well as Harry's to look after. Will he recover from the coming earthquake? How is he involved in this? Is he innocent at all?

All these questions will be answered in this coming story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Hard Decision

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow**

The sun could never make it through the thick dark curtains. They shaded the entire room from the sun so the two men could walk across the room without being detected at all. The room itself was furnished despite the rest of the dwelling being in pieces. One man had black hair with blonde embedded within it. He appeared to be the leader. The two men and a woman made up the entirety of the community in the room. Their sence of community was shown in the attire they wore. Black robes with a twister of white engulfing it.

"We have quite the problem facing us now, Soto," the woman said from under her hood. "We've been bested twice already."

"The loss of our recent plan means nothing," Soto said casually. "Our strength comes from our ability to turn their win against them."

"That, and we happen to be messing with Hogwarts itself," the other hooded man said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Rufeus, and we still hold all our cards intact," Soto sat down at a crumbling table lightly.

"Except one," the woman reminded. "Harry Potter is no longer Head of Aurors and all eyes are on Otto and Incommodo."

"Stella, it's only a matter of time before Potter gets his old job back," Soto waved aside. "Our loss is meaningless. That said, I believe we shall press ahead with our plan. The young Potter we met a couple of months ago and his orphaned little friend still have memories of us, and that works to our advantage. Ready this dwelling. Most believe it is haunted and it is only a matter of time before we come face to face with them once again. This time, no one will interfere."

"The Goblins still play a role, Soto," the woman reminded him.

"The Goblins are meaningless," Soto insisted stubbornly. "Incommodo's meddling and interfering will only work against him. And that is when we will strike with full force."

Stella and Rufeus paced the room quietly, in thought with Soto pertaining their next move. Then, Stella stood in place and looked up, "The next thing we should discuss is the issue of who. Which of our two friends should we deal with first?"

"Our choices are the Potters, the Malfoys or the Wallader boy we met earlier," Soto told them. "All are viable but the Malfoys hold considerable influence."

"I propose dealing with Wallader first," Stella proposed. "He's only one whereas the other two are entire families."

"The Potters are more important to deal with though," Rufeus argued.

"The Potters have been weakened enough," Soto pointed out. "To weaken them more would be tantamount to our suicide."

"And after our last two losses, it's best we play it safe," Stella said.

"But Potter will hand us leverage," Rufeus disagreed. "If we held him hostage, we could demand any number of things to get our way, including laws, Heads of Department."

"The same could be said of Malfoy, though," Soto said thoughtfully. "In fact, Malfoy more so."

"And Wallader is the last in his family," Stella pointed out. "In reality, all options will get us what we want."

"I believe we can work to hold leverage on all three of them," Soto said ideally. "Indeed, why limit ourselves to just one?"

"Playing it safe?" Stella suggested. "After our last two losses…"

"Then we focus on Wallader as you suggested, but if he drags two friends in… so much the better for us."

And as the three plotted, the boy Albus Potter snapped awake. The August sun loomed and shone through the windows of Albus' side of the room early in the morning. It was always the sun that woke Albus up. Before he started Hogwarts, it never really was like this. When his foster brother Mark moved in, the boy liked the sun to wake him up, and demanded the curtains off. Finally his dad, Harry, demanded the curtains off so Mark could feel at home.

Albus punished Mark the only way he could; by hanging more green and silver posters of snakes and serpents around the room. Even a few inches of Mark's side was taken up, and that wasn't what Mark wanted, considering he preferred lions over snakes. Albus was a Slytherin and Mark was a Gryffindor, houses in the Wizard school they went to.

But then, the room was a mark of their three-year long rivalry. Since Mark moved in, the room was split into two, and they were very territorial. The doorway was split down the middle. Albus got the window and a bed and Mark got a bed and a bookcase, out of which was cast a lot of Albus' books. The few he actually bothered to read. On Albus' side were hung green and silver posters. The wall was filled with snakes of all kinds. Then, above Albus' bed was the skinny box his friend Scorpius gave him their first year. A skinny box on the front of which were two snakes entwined and forming the initials A.S.P. for Albus Severus Potter.

Mark's usually flat blonde hair was messy during sleep. The boy was lying on his back, mouth half open, when Harry's voice called from downstairs. Albus staggered out of bed and walked across the line to Mark's side of the room. He touched Mark lightly, "Oi, Wallader. Breakfast."

Mark groaned, and got up. His hair was very messy, and he looked over at Albus in a bothered way. "I told you to stay off my side."

"Frankly, I'd love to leave you in eternal sleep, but dad would kill me," Albus shrugged.

Mark groaned again, and climbed off the bed. His side was full of red and gold. Lions with red or golden manes were ruling the walls. On Mark's bedside was a framed picture of his best friends and cousins, red-heads Alex and Eric.

Mark was a small boy in stature and sometimes attitude, though fourteen in age. Mark was what some might call underdeveloped. Voice was no longer as girly as it was at eleven, but it wasn't broken either. At least Albus now had his Adam's apple. Albus knew Mark to be very intelligent like Alex. Eric was the usual aggressive one, and it was through his tough influence that Mark refused so vehemently to make friends with many Slytherins. He already fought Eric for that same reason before.

Three years back, Albus and Mark had gotten off at a bad start, but they started getting along little by little as Mark moved in. Soon, after Albus agreed to spend a week in a Gryffindor dormitory the year before, their relationship got a little better. It was through this that they took an excursion with their respective friends, all together, into the Forbidden Forest, only to discover an ancient Wizarding race. However, all their friends had lost their memories of that race except for Mark and Albus.

"Where's my report card, I need to show dad," Albus asked tiredly.

"I put it with mine, second drawer down."

"Why? I need it to show dad so he can get the new broom for me," Albus told him, violating the line again to look for it.

"Comparison," Mark shrugged. "Besides, we both know my grades will outshine yours."

Once Albus found the report card he wanted, he and Mark walked downstairs and outside to the riverbank to sit and eat like they usually did with the rest of the family. Lily was already up. She was about to begin her second year at Hogwarts. Albus' brother James, who arrived just at that moment, was to begin his fifth.

James was grinning, "I was just made Prefect," he announced, hoplding his letter and badge up.

Albus was not surprised. James had turned in Albus' friend Riley Blackberry for being a vampire before and while neither Albus nor the headmaster was fooled, his Head of House was pleased enough. This of course was bad news for any Slytherin like Albus because James was one of the many who believed that by principle, Gryffinndor and Slytherin were enemies. "And I think Tulip is the female."

"How do you know?" Mark demanded.

James hurriedly shook his head, "Erm… a Gryffindor's gotta know this stuff."

Mark rolled his eyes, and took a first bite of his porridge, muttering something about vampires and idiots. The history was too shaky for Albus to want to bring up any confrontation again so he let Mark get away with it. Harry, Ginny, and James ate in peace, Lily speaking for a while about Hogwarts, and how much she was looking forward to her second year.

As she finished, Harry looked up at Albus, "By the way, Al, you've been invited to Christmas at the Malfoy Manor this December."

Albus perked up in excitement, his eyes wide in anticipation. "Really?" Christmas at the Manor was something Albus only daydreamed of.

He was pondering the prospect of visiting the Manor within four months when Ginny bit her bottom lip. Albus could tell she was not too enthusiastic about the idea and his stomach sank. James and Mark notably stayed well out of it and Ginny looked up, "Al, I ask you to consider your family now. Christmas here is tradition and the Malfoys… it'll be more of a friends visit than a holiday."

"Are you saying I _can _go?" Albus asked hopefully.

Ginny only sighed, and after a minute's thinking and glancing at Harry uncertainly, she said, "I won't force you. But Albus, you're a Potter. Unlike them, you have a large family to see. He came here and spent it with us, and you spent three weeks of the last summer. Would you really like to put aside all your uncles and aunts and cousins for a quiet Christmas with the Malfoys?"

"So, you're playing on my emotions," Albus got straight.

"Well," Harry yawned. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Albus looked down sadly. Great. He just had his hopes up, and his mum played the game of guilt. Did he want to go? Now he thought of it, a Malfoy Christmas would be quiet, and quite dull compared to a Potter Christmas. But on the other hand, Scorpius spent Christmas with the Potters, why wouldn't Albus do the same thing. Was it not common courtesy?

Deciding he didn't want to think four months ahead when he hardly knew how things would be then, he shook his head, "Well, I'll think about it. I'll let you know, can I?"

"Ok, just think long and hard," Ginny shrugged, and she returned to her porridge, and not a further word was said on the subject.

Albus had another subject to open. He wanted a new broomstick and Harry had previously agreed to pay half if Albus had good grades. Harry studied long and hard, showing Ginny the subjects he took and deliberating with her whether or not Albus stuck to his end of the bargain.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: **90%

**Charms: **90%

**Transfiguration:** 70%

**Potions: **70%

**Herbology: **80%

**History of Magic: **50%

**Astronomy: **60%

**Divination:** 60%

**Ancient Runes:** 60%

**Care of Magical Creatures:** 90%

**Muggle Studies: **80%

James was looking at his grades too, grinning slyly. Albus was bracing himself was teasing when James gave him five and said, "Oi, Mark, looks like Al beat you in Muggle Studies!"

"What?" Mark demanded. "Let me see. That's so unfair! I studied hard! I swear, I"-

"I'm not too crazy about the History of Magic grade," Ginny mused.

"I want to know how he cheated on Charms," James said casually.

"I had Alexis' help," Albus admitted.

"Muggle Studies and Magical Creatures above average," Harry noted. "Dunno who cares about Divination so you just have to work on Ancient Runes and Potions. Deal?"

"Deal," Albus said hopefully, resolving to get better grades this year.

"Alright, Al," Harry shrugged, giving the card back to him. "We'll help with the broom."

"But improve on your core subjects," Ginny warned. "No slacking and I want to see better grades next summer or else we take the broom away."

"Yes!" Albus whooped. James gave him a pat on the back and Mark shrugged as if he could not care less. At least until he handed his grades to Harry. Mark had gotten better grades than Albus all around. While they were equal in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and whle Albus fared better in Muggle Studies, Mark was much better in the other subjects. So, Harry had no choice but to give him the broom he himself wanted, thus making Quidditch more difficult for Albus that year.


	3. The Diagon Confrontation

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 2: The Diagon Confrontation**

_**A/N: Hi all. I must thank you all for your reviews over the first two chapters and can offer only one response. Good to be back. Thank you all, it means a lot. I am very glad that you like my stories and look forward to hearing future comments as the story progresses. As stated last story, we have passed the point of no return. The line that separates this series from a simple fairy tale has blurred before and now we've passed it. I promised a death in this story and I will deliver in due time. As said, it is good to be back. Haven't written in a while and I miss going over the community here. Hope you all like this chapter. This story will be full of surprises.**_

Ginny and Mark agreed to go into Diagon Alley together for the books and sets for the new Hogwarts year half way through August. Mark had badly wanted to go because he wanted to pick up the inheritance money in his vault left to him by his parents. Mark wanted to get the money out because there was a new broomstick he had his eye on. He spent the Hogwarts year saving up half of the Firebolt 1100, while he'd pay a quarter and Harry would pay another quarter.

Albus had to feel envious. He knew full well his broom was outdated, so he spent all his pocket money he saved up for a year so he could buy himself a Lightning Bolt 250, and that was because Harry agreed to pay half of it provided Albus had good grades.

Albus, Mark, Harry and Ginny left to Diagon Alley then to pick up their desired objects. Harry and Ginny split with Albus and Mark to get the books. They were given the money they'd need to get the broomsticks so they could walk along Diagon if they so chose.

Mark looked over at Albus, considering him for a bit. Albus shrugged questioningly and Mark said, "Wanna grab an ice cream?"

Albus widened his eyes in surprise. Mark had never asked him to ice cream before but then again, they only recently developed a real friendship. Albus had no qualms. Smiling to himself, he nodded. Mark nodded happily and proceeded to pay for the both of them as Albus found a seat. Within five minutes, Mark came up with two ice creams, one chocolate for Albus and a strawberry for himself.

"We're so not sitting here," Mark complained and if Albus wasn't mistaken, it was in a feminine way that he did it. Albus got up with him, licking the ice cream in his hand as they looked around. "The Quidditch shop is that way. We'll ogle at broomsticks through the windows shall we? And then we'll grab them when we're done with our ice creams."

Albus was worried at first that his broomstick was not going to be there, especially because a large crowd was gathering outside the shop. Albus thought the last broomstick was being taken. With the previous banking crisis solved, people were getting their money out and spending to catch up. If that meant buying the last broom…

But then Albus realized quickly what the gathering was for. A vaguely familiar man stood up at the front of the shop, blocking all access. Behind him, Albus could see the brooms they wanted on display still. He thought of pushing through the crowd to get it because he didn't really care about any speech being made but Mark pushed him back, whispering, "Soto."

"What?"

"Where do you think I've been the past two years?" Mark questioned.

Soto was their old enemy. He caused direct trouble for Hogwarts over a year ago. Then again, he also modified their memories of an adventure beyond the forest mere months ago, but the modification failed to work on Albus, Mark and Lily in particular. Albus could not believe he was stabding there so casually, like he did it every day. Mark, it seemed could not understand it either.

Then, the meaning of the gathering hit Albus fully. Soto was not there alone. He privately hoped that the man entering his mind would not appear but he was mistaken. Soto had previously shown himself to Albus the previous year, merely eight months ago to threaten Harry to give up his position as Head of Aurors. He was the one who had kidnapped Albus, Mark, and a lot of other students in their second year. The man with him had terrified Albus and now… he was back, all air of terror around him.

The yellow-skinned Mors Incommodo stepped up and showed himself to all the people. Albus froze in fear again as Incommodo surveyed the small gathering. Soto was not the only one behind him this time but five others, forming a squad of seven. Close beside Soto, Albus laid eyes on a beautiful blonde woman. There was a green-haired man and a red-haired woman behind them too. Then, Incommodo smiled.

"Diagon Alley shoppers," he said in a slow wispy voice Albus grew to fear. "We admit defeat. As we know, for the past two years, we've been campaigning restlessly to have our way. We were angry at the idea that five exchange students managed to get through without knowledge of the Educational department. It provoked a crisis with the Goblins as we campaigned with the help of Rita Skeeter to find proof within Gringotts that this was done illegally. It took a crime to prove a crime.

"Mere months ago, we lost our campaign to halt Mr. Phoenix in his tracks as he pursued a peek inside my vault in a bitter attempt to hit back, punish us for proving him criminal. His campaign may have failed to produce results for him simply because I have nothing to hide… and yet I confess myself disappointed. Him and his cronies have managed to bring Skeeter down and the Skeeter Scandal has been rendered useless. A perfect basis to bring those same exchange students back.

"I'm not happy!" he said angrily, all wispiness gone from his voice as power replaced it his hand rising and fists shaking threateningly and confrontationally. "I am astounded that corruption has managed to eat its way, like a cancer into the Ministry and media so that even our closest ally was found out to be imperfect!" Mors reverted back to his wispy voice then and went on, "This has indeed defeated us in our current state but it has not destroyed our resolve. It has proven to us that corruption exists indeed even within my own allies."

Albus gave the smallest of snots so only Mark heard and understood. Did Incommodo even know that Soto was more involved in this than one could comprehend? Incommodo continued speaking, "That is why I have given permission to form a special squad for the sake of Hogwarts Education," Mors said, and his voice changed against to a strong terrifying and paralyzing voice. "The Department of Education shall be reformed, _transformed,_ into what we shall henceforth call an Arsenal of Education! An Arsenal inspired by our desires but going further… further to teaching the youth _proper Wizarding values._

"This Arsenal will be headed by none other than Soto Lean!"

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Soto stepped up, putting himself in front of Incommodo. Mark looked closely at Soto as the man smiled widely. He was in front of Incommodo to the point that he was blocking him from view. Mark seemed interested in this, perhaps understanding more than Albus did.

"Wizarding world, I head this group, this Arsenal of Education not by wands but by popular protest," he said almost assuredly, at a clear contrast from Mors' confrontational words. Though he seemed allied to Mors, Soto spoke and acted differently. For one thing, his voice remained the same. "Proper Wizarding values embrace the idea of different kinds of bloods within our society. We spring out of the Department of Education to a matter concerned with the values being taught. Ideas that anyone can rule the Wizarding world regardless of the experience they possess are wrong and naïve. The concept of exchange students may one day grant foreign Wizards control over our Ministry. These values led to people like Phoenix taking control over Hogwarts and Blackberry sneaking students and vampires into our society. It leads not only to the death of the British Wizarding world, but to the eradication of Pure-bloods from our nation. This must be stopped.

"As the year goes on and nears its end, I shall reveal more of our creed so that you will all understand us better. If we can move on to"-

Before Soto could finish, a loud bang sounded and Mark pushed Albus down. Three Wizards robed in pure white appeared, their wands pointing at Incommodo threateningly. Incommodo backed away but looked fearless. Cracks sounded behind him and five figures robed in red appeared behind him, looking threatening, wands aloft and pointed at the white-robed figures who looked way too familiar to Albus.

"The reservation," Mark whispered in deep surprise. The three surrounded Soto but their wands were not on him but on Incommodo. Jets of light fired out of their wands at the guards around Incommodo but a jet of black light zoomed through the audience at the first one. Everyone screamed as a familiar pale-faced figure ran through the crowd, behind him being none other than Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Jets of light were fired at the guards, who took positions in front of Incommodo to protect him from the battle.

Soto took the blonde and red-haired woman and disappeared, the man following. The other two behind him remained where they were; however, moving to protect Incommodo instead. A loud yell sounded then as someone screamed, "It's the Head of Aurors!"

For one fleeting second, Albus thought that meant his father. But he had forgotten that Harry was removed from that post a year before. The Head was Ron, his uncle. A gangly red-haired figure appeared next and behind him, three Aurors one of whom was indeed Harry. Incommodo fixed Harry with a furious stare just before three Goblins entered the scene.

Ron led the three to quell the quickly evolving scene as the Goblins surrounded the white-robed figures. They looked furious for some reason as Incommodo looked at them next, speaking furiously. "Your object is gone. You know of what I speak and this crisis, though over in the public eye has just reached a climax!" He looked over at the fleeing crowd and had his wand on his throat, "See where the corruption has led to? Deterioration. Denial of the freedom of public speaking! This does _not_ end here!" And with those final words, he disappeared from sight as more shots were fired from the white-robed figures.

The figures disappeared next, leaving only Otto Blackberry standing. With him was a man previously not noticed. Owen Cauldwell, Minister for Magic. "This gathering was illegal. Everyone return to your shopping. Malfoy, come with me."

Before anyone could move, one woman in the crowd yelled hysterically, "Who granted Blackberry control over the streets?"

Then, there was a commotion. Blackberry was pushed aside and people started yelling. Visible in the crowd were red-robed figures, watching wordlessly as the riot evolved. Mark, it seemed was frightened of the situation and neither Ron nor Harry were to be seen. And Albus wished more and more they were until a loud bang erupted.

What came next was too fast for Albus to piece together. Mark spun around and beckoned for someone to come. Harry? Ron? Albus barely caught a glimpse of his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Ernie Macmillan, Head of Hit Wizards and Head of Law Enforcement arrive at the scene. Beside him was someone Albus did not recognize and someone screamed.

People were stampeding and Mark held on to Albus tightly. Fright or to shield him? It did not matter. "AL!" Mark screamed.

Next thing Albus knew, he was knocked to the ground. Mark held a hand out to help him up but a stampede of feet crushed Albus' hands from reaching out and Mark was swept away by the crowd. The riot was growing far out of control. Albus put his hands on the ground to help himself up but next thing he knew, he was kicked off by another misguided foot. No one seemed to notice that a fourteen year-old boy was on the ground, much less that the boy happened to be the son of Harry Potter.

"AL!"

It was Mark again. He managed to fight his way through the crowd and his wand was out. Albus could not reaxch for him though, and Mark seemed to know this. He pointed his wand on the ground and yelled something Albus could not comprehend. A fiery jet was expelled from the wand and hit the ground, exploding into shockwaves, keeping people at bay. Mark cast a spell over himself next and ran over to Albus.

"Blimey, Al, get up!" he complained.

"Where's"-

Albus meant to ask where Professor Macmillan or their dad was but before he could finish, both were pushed to the ground. The fiery waves Mark cast were taken control of by an invisible caster and sent with an almighty force straight at Owen Cauldwell. As it was sent, a wave of cold overtook them all. Though Albus knew what it was, he could not believe they were here. An unbearable cold. Mark crouched down as if trying to hide himself and Albus started shivering in fear as terrible memories returned to him.

_The cloth…_

_The near-death of Mark…_

_The terrible emotional damage his second year wrought on him… _

_His fights with Mark, Scorpius, Walter… duels, spells being fired, the meeting by the forest._

As the depressing cold took over, someone very nearby; yet very invisible, screamed in an indistinguishable voice an all-too-familiar incantation. _"MORSMORDRE!"_

Mark let out a high pitched scream as the familiar skull with a snake in its mouth appeared in the darkened sky. Mark held on tightly to Albus as people around them screamed in fear. People stopped running at Cauldwell and started running as far away from the scene as possible. Mark continued holding onto Albus, either as a shield or in fright.

Mark covered his eyes, shaking like he was having a seizure. Albus willed himself to look up once. The caster was hidden in the dark… but he was Harry's son. And he was taught the spell by Harry himself. The last time he tried, back in his third year, it did not go so well. But he did not have the memory that would help back then. His second year's damage brought memories of emotional carnage yet, also hope. The face of none other than Alexis Ackerly flashed into his mind, her hug, her consoling him in the Ravenclaw Common room, and her date with him the next year. Albus got up, wand raised and cried, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

It worked! A giant white snake was cast out and struck at an invisible being. Albus let out a sigh of relief and Mark did the same.

"Al, Mark!" a familiar voice called.

Albus raised his head a fraction. Harry Potter. Ron was beside him and they were making their way over. The area around them seemed to be calming and as Harry helped the two boys up, Professor Macmillan pushed a witch to the ground. "Got her!"

Ernie grabbed hold of what looked like a nine year-old old girl. She seemed frightened out of her wits and Harry widened his eyes in shock. Ernie seemed to realize the supposed caster was a child but before he could reconsider, a loud, rougher voice yelled:

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_


	4. Soto's Offer

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 3: Soto's Offer**

Albus did not open his eyes just yet. The events were so mixed up in his head, he did not yet know what had happened. He knew Incommodo appeared and he provoked a response from the Ministry. He knew someone did not like Otto Blackberry of the International Department taking charge and a riot started. Then a stampede. Then, the Dementors. Though they were long gone, Albus remembered them clearly. He did not see them, did not even know if there was more than one. He just knew their effects. He knew it had gone dark and someone took cover of the darkness and used…

Albus remembered. A girl was caught. He remembered her small, terrified face as she was caught with the wand. And then, he remembered the curse. A curse was fired. Two curses were fired. The Killing Curse and the Dark Mark itself. A curse Albus knew too well. A curse Albus had only read about. And someone, definitely, or most probably had died. Mark.

The looming thought hit him and he snapped awake, "Mark!"

"AL!" a familiar voice yelled again. Albus was shaken but there he was, shaking hand on his shoulder. If Albus was worried Mark had died, his fears were allayed. He was fine. Albus was in his bed, sitting up with Mark, Hugo, Rose, Alex and Eric and Uncle Ron around him.

Before he could express relief, he retched over the floor, making Mark yelp in surprise and Lily covering her eyes. Alex turned his face away determinedly and Rose gasped before saying she had to get her mum. After the shock was over, Mark and Lily walked over and covered him up more. Mark shook his head and resigned himself to use a spell to clean the mess up.

After Albus managed to calm down a little bit, he looked up, "You're ok?" he asked Mark.

"You vomited. You're the one who got trampled and you ask if _I'm _ok?_" _Mark asked incredulously with Alex offering a shaky laugh. "No, Al, I'm dead. What about you?"

"Wh-wh- what happened?" Albus asked shakily.

Hugo did not respond verbally but he did make a kind of squealing noise, like he did not want to talk about it. His hand was tightly around Lily who rested her head on his shoulder.

"A lot of commotion apparently," Alex shrugged. "Where's Rosie?"

"I'll tell you later," Mark shook his head.

He may have gotten away with it too but Lily tapped his shoulder and said, "Just tell him, Mark."

Mark sighed and shook his head, "Dad took control over the situation, Professor Macmillan used his clout and took charge after some of Incommodo's followers for inciting violence and Harry is meeting with the Minister now."

"What happened with that girl?" Albus asked. Mark seemed a little bothered about something. He kept his head down, as if not wanting to say anything yet. But Albus kept his eyes on him expectantly before saying, "Well…"

Mark sighed and with what looked like great effort, he said, "She died, Al."

Albus slowly widened his eyes in horror. The girl he had seen, the frightened little thing who had been possessed or controlled… was dead. A part of Albus wanted to throw up again but he knew he could not. How could that have happened? Mark for one seemed very bothered but Albus remembered Mark saying he feared death. For him to know that a girl younger than himself had died…

"She- she was too scared to say a thing in her defense and… Incommodo's people…" Mark looked close to tears. The sight, though Albus missed it must have been frightening. "Look, you'll find things out. Rest assured Harry will tell you _everything._ It's all over the news anyway. _Harry Potter's son was injured._ Everyone is up in arms and Incommodo is silent. No one's seen Soto either. It's like the whole thing never happened. Only they got a death on their conscience."

"Albus," Aunt Hermione said from the doorway. Beside her was Rose and she walked forward, checking his head as if for temperature. "Well, you seem fine. Your father will tell you everything. I suspect Soto will too because… I believe Harry is bringing Soto along with him when he comes back. He has requested to meet you."

"_What?"_

"Al's not meeting anyone without me," Mark said firmly.

Lily stood beside him, seemingly in agreement and for a large wonder, Hermione nodded as if it mattered little. "The more with him, the more comfortable I'll feel. Professor Macmillan is assigning two guards and your Uncle Ron is assigning three Aurors while he meets you but don't expect him for a couple of hours."

With that bombshell, Hermione left the room, leaving Albus only with more questions and anticipation that he would have to meet the man who once tried killing him. What was Harry playing at? Could Albus trust him enough to have faith that Harry knew exactly what he was doing?

"Why would Soto want to meet you?" Rose asked Albus.

"Soto will likely have his own motives," Alex muttered with a shrug as if it hardly mattered.

"It was Incommodo's idea though," Eric said pointedly. "I'm guessing that those men who came to fight Incommodo were with him. You're saying they surrounded Soto but did not fire?"

"They fired at Incommodo and somewhat shielded Soto," Albus said from beside Hugo who took a deep interest in this.

"Possibly a sign," Alex guessed. "The two are allied so why fire at one and not the other?"

Albus knew, but neither he nor Mark could say it. It also seemed Lily, who too knew what was up, kept her mouth shut. Soto was with the reservation that attacked Incommodo. He was with them mere months ago when Albus, Mark and Lily met him again. They definitely had a relationship.

"It still doesn't add up," Mark protested. "He came with Incommodo over here, remember? He was against dad's position and both of them asked for Phoenix and Harry resigning."

"So, he got what he wanted," Eric shrugged.

"So, he has Soto form a new purpose," Hugo piped up surprisingly. "No, wait… a purpose to unite us again behind him. But… could backfire…" he looked unsure of himself.

Rose and Alex looked interestedly and considered it for a second. "You know," Alex said supportively. "That may just be true. Incommodo has Soto form a group so he himself could distance himself from public eye again. But it'll backfire as the men in white showed."

"Yeah, and the men in white," Hugo recalled. "Maybe- maybe Soto isn't all bad?" he asked, hoping to be praised again.

Rose considered further but this time said sadly, "Viable theory but naïve. He threatened Uncle Harry, remember? And don't get me started on what happened in second year. His motives may be different but still… questionable."

"Yeah, the world isn't split into good and bad," Alex said to Hugo. "They could both be against each other but still on opposite sides of the spectrum. They could have their own motives. Who knows?"

Hugo quieted himself down just as Hermione walked in once again, face shining with concern and apprehension as she uttered only three words. Just those three were enough to put everyone on edge. "He came early."

Albus froze in shock. Hermione took the initiative and ordered Alex and Eric out and her own children to top things. The only ones who stayed were Mark and Lily, though all three of them were overcome with a feeling on unease. For the first time, Soto was being allowed inside their house. Despite all ill feelings, he dared to show himself in the Potter household and talk directly with the very Potters whom he had tried killing, whose memories he tried erasing, and whose father he demanded a resignation from.

They sat, watching the door. Eventually, there sounded a soft knock. Albus' heart leapt but it was only Harry Potter. He took one look at a nervous Albus Potter and nodded, "Chin up, Al. Ron's standing outside the door and three Law Enforcement officials are standing outside. His wand will be confiscated before he enters so he cannot try a thing. Don't worry."

This may have made Albus feel a bit better but before he could process this fully, a familiar, mean figure moved past Harry and into the room. The same man who held himself with a high posture. Robes of black with a white twister falling into the void. Black hair with blonde highlights on the side. The smile that Albus grew to hate. This was who presided over the man who once tried to kill Mark. Though in all fairness, the man was in Azkaban.

"Leave us, please," Soto said quietly to Harry, who nodded reluctantly, cringed his teeth, and left. The door shut and Soto turned to the three students he had so recently faced. "Well, I think before we get to any unhappy talks, we agree on one thing. We agree to be honest and fair with one another as we talk this out. I myself am accomplished enough to know when you're lying so I advise you all not to _try. _Understood?" Without waiting for an answer, he started, "Apparently, the four of us got off on the very wrong foot. I was nearly responsible for _your _death," he added to Mark. "I tried taking both you and your foster brother hostage, and I tried erasing the memories of all three of you over an extraordinary adventure into the forest. A land you never should have entered."

"Fact is we did," Mark said lowly and through gritted teeth. "And we _remember all of it."_

That last line seemed to bother Soto if only for a moment before he regained himself. "Yes, and that is a fact we must all deal with. However, this is not why I came. First off, I am coming to verify politically and personally, out of courtesy really, that none of you were injured too severely in this latest riot."

Silence. Soto stared persistently, as if waiting for a response. Finally, of all people, Lily was the one who spoke as bravely as she could, "I didn't go. But Al was nearly trampled and Mark defended him."

"I see, and the Dementor that attacked?"

"I repelled it," Albus said grumpily to Mark's wide-eyed surprise.

"I see, and the repellant revealed the caster," Soto said honestly. "Or rather, the supposed caster. The true one got away and it's become my… _interest _to find out who it is. For the sake of clarity, I was not involved in such madness. And… I hate to burst your bubble but both the Law Enforcement Head and your father resigned from their posts over the… unfortunate accident."

"_Accident?" _Mark repeated in shock.

"Resigned?" Albus repeated.

"Ramifications of war," Soto shrugged as if it hardly mattered. "And with one in the works… inevitably looking closer, there is little one can do _but _protest in defiance of the Ministry. Looks like the government never learns." He paused, as if sharing a small joke with himself before carrying on. "The second order of business we must get to requires separate conversations with the three of you."

"Never," Albus refused.

"We're together on this, so don't even _try _separating us," Mark threatened him.

Soto seemed flabbergasted for a moment and seemed to consider something before forcing a nod and saying, "Very well. We'll have to resort to Plan B. Wallader, you are aware, I presume of your parent's killer…"

This statement seemed to hit Mark in the head. He let out a small gasp and stared at Soto in shock, as if he just realized something about this man. Soto seemed to be enjoying Mark's reaction. Mark looked like he was on the point of firing a spell at him. After all, all three of them had arms. He was outgunned. Mark gritted his teeth and blurted out, "You're allied with him!"

Albus looked in surprise at Mark. Mark had never told Albus who the killer was. Harry had told Mark mere months ago. Now, Mark gave the biggest hint. The only man Soto was allied with was none other than Incommodo. Soto seemed unbothered and shrugged, "I am. Our interests align for the moment. However, if you cooperate with me, at any time I may ask for your help, your parent's killer will pay dearly. I promise you that. If you want your parent's killer to come to justice, you'll do well to listen to me."

Mark was silent. Having completed his mission with Mark, Soto turned next to Lily, the weakest of the group and sat down, lowering himself to her level. "Three times now, under my eyes, your brothers have been threatened, nearly killed, memories wiped, trampled, your father's position was lost… and we both know your family cannot dodge the bullet forever. One day, one day soon, someone you hold dear is going to be killed. While I can promise you it will not be done with my consent, I cannot guarantee you their safety unless… unless you cooperate with me where I ask for it, understand? I can grant protection to whomever I wish, including your cousins, brothers, and even your friends. But I will need cooperation."

Lily seemed shocked and very disturbed. With great effort, she looked up into his eyes and said in a whisper, "I don't believe you."

Soto grinned, shook his head in pity and said, "No, you _do _believe me." And he turned lastly to Albus. "You have a couple of duties to take care of. But we can infer from our previous meetings that since your second year, we have had unwanted run-ins. You've managed to run into danger, you took the trap the reservation laid for you, and you will continue falling for all of our tricks until eventually, you lose someone close. While that someone may not be part of your extended family, that someone may well be sitting with us in this room right now. So as against your better judgment this may be, if you want your family to remain safe, I advise you to make peace with me."

And Soto got up, nodded at all three of them without so much of a smile, and said, "That will be all. I expect we'll… be in touch. One way or another. This will not be our last meeting."

He waved his hand and the door flew open, forcing two Aurors, Uncle Ron and three Law Enforcement officials back. He walked right past them without a word or acknowledgment and disappeared down the hall. Mark, on the other hand was silent, Lily shaking, and Albus… Albus needed to sleep. None of them could speak a word to each other. Because each of them were seriously considering Soto's words, however, evil they may have been.


	5. The New Arrival

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 4: The New Arrival**

For as long as Albus could remember, Harry was the one who pulled the solutions out and fixed everything, at home and out. There was never a failure. He even helped end the emotionally damaging enmity between Albus and Mark. Mark became orphaned in their first year and Harry opened his doors to him. The problems with the Goblins in second year saw Harry fix things. Even though he faced humiliation, Harry recovered very quickly and his image was saved. Even though he resigned in Albus' third year, he did so strategically and still held plenty of sway within the Ministry. When Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best friend doubted him, Harry came up and defended himself in the best way possible, gaining respect within the Malfoy family itself. Incommodo was always beaten one way or another. Now…

Now, Harry left the Ministry. Out of protest, he resigned. And the manner of it, to Albus showed nothing more or less than weakness. Harry Potter, the hero of two generations since the 1980's, was beaten. To Mark's surprise and Lily's misery, Albus did not speak to Harry for the majority of the remaining summer weeks left. After Albus was forced to find out from his least favorite person in the world that his father as well as his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher resigned from their Ministry posts, Albus was almost furious. Not because Soto told him, but because whatever Incommodo and Soto wanted, Harry was out of the way. They had a clear field and it was by Harry's consent. The only one standing in their way was Headmaster Galadral Phoenix and Albus knew little of his influence.

The summer passed with Harry and Albus completely at odds. Harry had one visit with Albus, hugged him, congratulated him, and wished him well… but Albus was unresponsive. He gave him the cold shoulder, fell silent during meals, refused to talk about what Soto told him, Mark and Lily (though this was more or less an unspoken agreement between the three) and eventually, Harry gave it up.

On September 1st, Albus boarded the train for his fourth year and he had to be honest with himself, he was glad he finally left the house. Soto walking in also showed just how meaningless their own well-being was at home, Albus felt much safer at Hogwarts. Albus looked around in the compartments for Scorpius, and on his way caught sight, thanks to Rose, of a strange looking man. He was not as tall as Redgrow or Era, but held some height nonetheless. He had blonde hair falling over his ears, and a scar running over his left cheek, and there, what must've been more defining about this man, above the scar, over his eye, was a patch. His sight looked alarming and Albus could tell from the beginning that one would cross this teacher at his or her own peril.

"New teacher?" Rose muttered.

Albus shrugged glumly, "Macmillan didn't resign from Hogwarts too, did he?"

No more speculation was given; however, when Scorpius finally caught up with them. Albus opened an empty compartment happily and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hi, Al!" Scorpius greeted happily. Albus grinned as he and Rose took their seats across from him. It seemed Scorpius had finally changed. For years, he resisted, but it finally worked against him. His hair was receded to the back now and he was a little bit taller, so roughly the same height as Albus, and his voice was broken.

Before conversation could take place, the compartment slid open, and a small boy stood in the opening. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. A rather small build, but with a couple of freckles on his face, he looked very timid and shy.

"Can I sit here, there's nowhere else," the boy said uncertainly.

Predicting correctly what would come next, Albus looked at Scorpius. Scorpius' face was alight with excitement only Albus could understand. Indeed, he looked positively delighted. Since his first year, before he himself was sorted, Scorpius never failed on changing at least one person's mind concerning Slytherin house. There was no doubt he would try again this time.

But first, Scorpius had a more pressing topic in mind. The topic of conversation was very predictable. Scorpius pressed Albus for questions on what happened in Diagon Alley. Albus found himself summarizing, to Scorpius and a very interested blonde boy, everything with as much detail as possible, telling Scorpius of Incommodo, (his friend cringed at the mention of his name,) his speech, introduction of Soto, and the launch of what they called the Arsenal of Education before some people in white, (Albus did not specify because Scorpius had no memory of the reservation beyond the forest) appeared and attacked. He ended with him repelling the Dementor, the revelation of the girl and her subsequent death.

Scorpius did not really know what to say, especially in company of a boy neither of them knew. Finally, Scorpius resigned himself. "Did you see Grandfather there? He wouldn't tell me a thing."

Albus searched his memory. It was filled with bangs, screaming, and spells being fired. He could not remember every face in the crowd. But then, he recalled Otto calling for Malfoy to help him and he remembered seeing both Malfoys as part of the group trying to contain the situation. Slowly, he nodded and Scorpius egged him on for more information.

"He tried calming everything down," Albus said simply.

Scorpius looked surprised at this piece of information, as if he expected something different. Albus needed not ask for Scorpius shrugged and said, "Grandfather never, _ever _tried to aid the Ministry directly. Why did he start now?"

"Did he tell you anything about the caster?" Albus asked curiously. For a wild moment, Albus imagined that perhaps it was Lucius who took over control of the girl and made her cast the Dark Mark. But the thought perished when Scorpius spoke next, "Just that it appeared to be a girl under something called the _Imperius Curse. _Incommodo's followers killed her before we could get any information. So, he couldn't say much."

"What's the Imperius Curse?"

Scorpius had a strange cold look about him as he appeared to be remembering a lecture from long ago, perhaps before Hogwarts. "Controls your mind. Can even make you do something you usually cannot do. Theoretically, you could cast it on a girl her age and have her attempt murder, and if she dies, no one can tell if she was Imperiused or not. We're in the dark."

Albus of course, had never heard of such a curse. He knew of the Killing Curse since second year but any other piece of Dark Magic had eluded him. Scorpius appeared very uncomfortable too and even the small first year boy seemed rather bored. Scorpius simply gave a look that suggested they would get more into it later and turned to the boy instead, finally changing track from the rather depressing subject.

It was hours but eventually, the foursome would take a carriage and ride to Hogwarts, where the magnificent Great Hall awaited them as they filed in to the room. The long house tables awaited them, and up atop the Great table was the line of teachers overlooking the students. Albus scanned the table for any hint that a teacher may have left.

They sat down at the Slytherin table with Riley Blackberry and Walter Mold. Their comic friend Gabriel Dagger was already sitting across. Gabriel was a small boy, a little short for his age, and had brown hair. Walter's brother Malcolm was on the other side of the table with his sour-looking sister Samantha. Samantha waved shortly at Albus as he took his seat.

The line of first years were the next to arrive. Albus then felt a bit of hope. Professor Era of Slytherin House marched forward and placed the sorting hat on the three-legged stool, and stood back. She was once again heading the ceremony, meaning that she took back her position as Deputy Headmistress after the last year. As usual, the hat burst into song.

_I face you now, the first years,_

_And I know all your fears._

_But I ask you not to worry,_

_I'll begin this with a story._

_I assure you, it's not scary,_

_Founder's four began the school_

_For unity, though creed's the fool._

_Slytherin the first to leave_

_And simmering hatred between them weave._

_The pointless sorting, it is wrong_

_Though I face quite the throng._

_Gryffindor, he takes the brave,_

_Ravenclaw, for smarts she'll crave._

_Hufflepuff, all too loyal,_

_Slytherin. Yes. He will spoil._

_I sort you now to houses four_

_The same old Hogwarts lore_

_I warn you now, don't be split_

_Young and fresh, your mind are lit_

Albus clapped with everyone else as Era once again read the names from the long piece of parchment:

"Alberdy, Adam!"

"_Slytherin!"_

"Alberta, James."

"_Hufflepuff!"_

This was Albus' least favorite part. The sorting. He found it boring, and scarcely looked up to watch someone getting sorted. He rested his head on the table, and shut his eyes. He didn't know then if he ever got to sleep, but if he did, it wasn't long, because Scorpius poked him awake. Albus opened his eyes in time to hear Seth Lean being called.

The hat didn't take too long. One look into Seth's head, and it called, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius clapped heartily, and pat Seth's back as the boy took a seat happily beside Scorpius. The sorting must've been going on for half an hour, and then:

"Restcamp, Jonathan!"

"Al, Al, Tulip's brother! Oh, man!" Scorpius whispered quietly. "If I'd have known, I'd have tried to"-

"Gryffindor!"

"Too late."

Jonathan, a small boy with brown hair like his sister Tulip, he possessed one difference that made him stand out. His hair was spiked up.

When Neville finally put the hat down after sorting Fiona Zoe into Ravenclaw, Galadral stood up as Neville took a seat. "Welcome, everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts! Now, before we immerse ourselves in the great feast we provide, I have a few major notices to give. We're doing a change of staff this year. It seems, after much deliberation this summer, the Hogwarts school governors decided time is ripe for an optional dueling class that will be provided to students of all years!" he announced to much cheering in the hall.

"Former Head of Aurors Professor Georg Vulneroman will be our Dueling teacher." The man they spotted on the train stood up to greet them. "And whilst on the subject, I would like to explain. Dueling class will be optional, held every Saturday, used mainly to put a stop to nonsensical dueling within the grounds. This leads me to a new rule, there is no longer an excuse for dueling, unauthorized on school grounds. Those who are interested shall see Vulneroman in his office before next week." And while some students clapped, this round was less enthusiastic due obviously to his intimidating looks.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held next week also. Consult Master Cantharis who can be reached by means of his dog, or go directly to your Head of House; Professors Era, Redgrow, Macmillan, or Ackerly. I give a final welcome to our new pupils, and let the feast begin!"

At his words, the plates filled with delicious looking food. The hall erupted in the clatter of spoons and forks, and everyone had started chatting about the changes in staff. Indeed, even Riley was surprised, and said in his newly broken voice "Vulneroman doesn't look a jolly lot."

"I find pirates jolly," Gabriel noted quietly.

"Just 'cause he has a patch doesn't make him a"-

"The scar does," Gabriel grinned. "Honestly, all he's missing is a wooden leg. And let's face it; with something as dangerous as dueling classes, let's not count the idea out just yet."

Albus looked around slowly, trying to catch anything else out of the ordinary. No Ministry worker was there, no new teacher save the intimidating man, in fact everything looked as normal as it had the previous year. Still, he did catch sight of a girl sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table whom he had never seen before but he did not think too much of it yet. She seemed to be trying to catch Mark's eyes but Mark was in conversation, perhaps determinedly, with Laura Creevey. His stomach squirmed that wasn't related to hunger.

As they started eating through their feast, they had another unexpected visitor. Mark Wallader from the Gryffindor table made his way over and sat himself between Albus and Scorpius without so much of a greeting. Scorpius started protesting but Mark waved him off, "Don't ask. I'll tell you later. But I'm sticking with you guys tonight."

"Mark, what"-

"Just shut up!" Mark whispered almost angrily.

Scorpius decided on another tact as Seth asked him if this was normal, "Mark, you're one of my best friends," (Mark stared disbelievingly at him) "But I'm not the one you should worry about. If Malcolm sees you here…"

"He'll duel me and die," Mark whispered back. "It'll be great entertainment for all our first years. Can you just trust me?"

Mark looked so intense and wary and Albus was on the point of blackmailing him into telling the truth when…

"There you are!" a high, excited and almost squeaky voice exclaimed.

Albus and Scorpius jumped as Mark went wide-eyed at the calling. Before anyone could ask what was happening, a pair of fair arms wrapped themselves around Mark. At first, Albus guessed that it was Laura Creevey, but she was sitting at the Gryffindor table. So then, who…

Mark was dragged up and forced beside a girl the exact same height as him. He girl he had spied earlier. The two looked almost strikingly similar, Albus may have guessed they were siblings before he remembered that Mark was an only child. The girl had blonde hair combed back where it ended in curls and her wide smile as second to none. She looked positively delighted to be beside Mark.

Scorpius was at a loss, "Erm…"

"Mark," Albus said slowly. "Want to introduce me?"

The girl switched facial expressions from happy and delighted to apprehensive and deadly serious in a heartbeat, "Introduce who?"

"He's… just a friend," Mark muttered sheepishly. Albus had never seen Mark look so sheepish or quiet before.

And the girl switched back to happy as if there was an on switch located somewhere on her. "Oh, I guess that's ok. Well, come along. I've been looking _everywhere _for you. I have _so much _to tell you."

Mark looked so helpless as the girl dragged him off back to the Gryffindor table. Albus stared after him in utter shock and confusion. Scorpius just looked in wonder. "What"-

"Who was that?" Albus demanded.

"I dunno," Scorpius said defensively. "I've never seen her before in my life!"

"New student?" Gabriel asked.

"Do we get new students in Hogwarts?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"I dunno, why're you asking _me?_"

"Well, her very presence screams these questions!"

"And you think _I'd _know?" Scorpius said back. "What makes you think _I'd _know? I'm a student like you, Al."

Scorpius seemed so confused, it was irritating him. Albus shot back, "Your grandfather is a school governor!"

"Not anymore! Leave me alone!"

Albus gave it up and looked up at the Gryffindor table. The girl was sitting right next to Mark, speaking nonstop. Even the twins, which were Mark's closest friends and the only family he had left, were sidelined. Laura Creevey, who actually scored a date with Mark the year before, seemed very sour and it was common knowledge that she harbored a persistent crush on Mark since forever.

Before any more speculation could take place, the food disappeared and Headmaster Phoenix stood up once more, "I hope all were fed up enough. Now, we must bid all goodnight. If Prefects could lead first years to their dormitories, we will see you all tomorrow morning in classes."

"Just forget about it," Scorpius shrugged. "Mark will tell us in his own time."

"Mark's my foster brother," Albus said as Seth was swept off by a prefect. "If I don't know about it now…"

"There goes Seth," Scorpius noted. "C'mon. We ought to go to bed too."

And Albus knew for sure, whether it was the arrival of the strange girl, the meeting with Soto, the incident in Diagon Alley or all three even, Albus was convinced this year would be his most abnormal yet. For the first time after any feast, Albus walked with tension shaking his legs. No. This year would not be normal _at all._


	6. The Outer and Inner Eye

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 5: The Outer and Inner Eye**

"_You know what it is I ask for, Potter," the hooded man said wispily. Albus' screams did nothing to alleviate the situation he was in. The man was holding Lily in a headlock, calmly assessing Albus' movements. "Where is the Amulet?"_

"_I swear, I don't know," Albus swore desperately. _

"_You know," the figure said wispily."And you will give it to me or risk… your sister's blood!"_

"_Take mine!" Albus offered dramatically. Lily, strangely was silent. She was not even struggling, as if she had accepted the outcome a long time ago. An outcome Albus was unwilling to even think about. _

"_NEVER!" a stronger rough voice came from the hood. "You are a relevant piece in this war. You alone can hand me the amulet, you alone can put this whole war to rest forever. All I require is the Goblin-forged amulet! Give it to me!"_

"_I don't have it!" Albus yelled back._

_The man would not hear any more of this. He pointed his wand at Lily's temple and opened his mouth. Albus opened his mouth to scream, a jet of green light brightened the room…_

Albus snapped awake silently. His breathing was heavy but for a change, he did not scream himself awake. He just awoke, silently accepting that what he saw was just a dream. He turned over on his bed and faced the snake mouth leading to the Common room. It had just shut itself, signaling Walter, Riley or Scorpius going down an hour early to breakfast. Albus was too tense to stand at that moment though.

_Lily._

It was an hour before Albus summed up the courage to walk again. The Great Hall was already filled and Heads of Houses were handing timetables, one having been saved for Albus by Scorpius. Their first class that day gave Albus a rather pleasant surprise though. Their first class of the day, right after Breakfast was none other than _Care of Magical Creatures _and a small note next to it detailing which house they'd be taking it with. _Ravenclaw. _

"And Transfiguration with the Gryffindors," Scorpius muttered to himself. "But we gotta sit through Divination and my untimely demise first. Alas, they must kill me before I can flirt with…" his voice trailed off to himself, Albus grinning silently to himself. He knew Scorpius still had a small crush on Laura and he justified his own smile by throwing a wave at a random person in the hall. Hagrid returned it heartily and gave a signal that he would see him later that day.

Scorpius' head jerked up and Albus saw what he was looking at. The girl who rushed Mark the day before claimed him again and she seemed to be sitting very unusually close to him as she piled French toast on his plate for him. Scorpius shrugged again to signal he still had no idea as to where this new girl came from and returned to his own plate.

As they finished breakfast, Scorpius looked over at Albus, "Tell you what. I'll give you time with Alexis in Magical Creatures if you leave me with Laura in Transfiguration. Cool?"

Albus jerked his head up and spluttered quickly, "Why would I want to talk to Alexis, I don't want to talk to Alexis."

"Oh, ok," Scorpius shrugged. "Guess I'll stay in your way then. And every time she talks to you, I'll respond on your behalf, shall I?"

"Please don't," Albus muttered, spacing out as they got up and walked out and across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Albus tried acting casual when Alexis was around or even brought up. She was easily the only person he could truly trust for anything when all else failed him. And it was her face, of all faces, that burst into his mind when he made the first, most successful Patronus in his life only weeks ago. He wondered how she would feel about that if he ever told her. Alexis alone was very special to him.

The only issue was that they had previously dated the year before. One date was enough to make Albus question his relationship with her not because it went badly but because afterwards, they were still normal, like nothing had changed from before the date. She simply gave him a good time and left it at that. He many times denied he had feelings for her but he sometimes wondered whether Alexis herself had feelings for him, especially when she was always friendly with him. Never, in living memory was there any tension between the two.

The class was already grouped outside the hut waiting for Hagrid. Hagrid was hardly late either. He showed up right on time and nodded in greetings, "Alrigh', firs' lesson this year will be 'bout Fire crabs."

Scorpius widened his eyes in shock and even a few Ravenclaws shifted uncomfortably as he led them around his hut and a small way into the forest. In small crates sat what appeared to be six-legged turtles with different colored shells. Hagrid started lecturing on them, Albus one of the very few paying utmost attention, "Now, these here Fire crabs were bred overseas but who here can tell me where they come from?"

Usually, it was Rose who had her hand raised but once Albus started taking the lesson with Ravenclaw students, it was Alexis Ackerly. Albus could catch a glimpse of her once more. She appeared very poised and calm, raising her hand casually, as if it hardly mattered whether Hagrid picked on her or not. When he did, she looked up and shrugged as if taking a guess, "Fiji."

"Correct, take five points teh Ravenclaw," Hagrid beamed. "Now, if yeh'll split yerselves inter pairs, we'll see exactly what makes these creatures unique is tha'"-As Hagrid started explaining about Fire crabs, the class split into pairs. As Scorpius agreed, he stayed well out of Albus' way and paired with Walter instead. Albus moved in close to Alexis and sensed a small smile on her face as he came up.

Alexis was different from the years before. She still had the same smile and the same face but her hair, instead of being worn in pigtails as was the case in her first two years, or in a ponytail like the last year, she wore her hair so it all flowed to her right side where it was tied in a small tail. She gave him a small pat on the back as they bent down to throw in some wooden sticks left beside the crate. "How was your summer?" she asked lowly.

"Can't complain," Albus muttered back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, stoking a small ember with her wand before charming it into the crate. "You seem kind of… tense to me. And… I heard about what happened at Diagon Alley."

Albus cast a small flame spell inside the crate and watched the crab chew on it before sighing. Alexis knew him too well for him to hide any emotion other than what he was feeling. "I'll tell you later," he muttered, only half meaning to. He still did not know if he wanted to tell anyone about what Soto told him, or his dream or anything. Something told him that this time, however much she may have wanted to, Alexis would not be able to help him this time around. She would be powerless and he did not want to see her like that.

For once, Albus could make light conversation without having to worry about anything. No Soto worrying his mind, no dream bothering him during his waking hours, no pestering questions from Harry or Scorpius regarding the incident at Diagon Alley. They spent the rest of the lesson talking about anything else. Her Quidditch team, (she liked the Ballycastle Bats), her own summer, (and was Albus mistaken or was she keeping something to herself too?) and the upcoming year and how glad both were to be back at Hogwarts.

When the lesson ended, Alexis had Herbology to attend and Albus and Scorpius met Rose at the entrance hall. She would accompany them upstairs to her Charms class. No sooner had they taken three steps when a loud voice filled the fall.

"Crisis starts again!" a voice yelled for attention, making Albus and Rose turn around. Rose widened her eyes and went red as Daniel Dagger waved the _Daily Prophet _around. "Goblins pissed as hell! Read all about it given a small fee."

Rose looked startled that he was demanding a price and asked uncertainly, "How much?"

"For free, Rosie," Daniel said in an unmistakably and very un-Daniel-like gentlemanly manner. "Five Galleons for all those wussies."

"I shall," Gabriel's voice was heard from the other side of the hall. _"If _I didn't already _have _a subscription which I pay _two knuts for!"_

Daniel went red and might have caused a scene if Rose had not been there. She was holding the _Prophet _reading as Albus and Scorpius read over her shoulder at the interesting piece.

_**Goblins Launch Search**_

_Head Goblin Grimlock's calls for an investigation yesterday were answered when three Goblins walked out of Gringotts and announced they were going to search for an object they believed was missing on tip from Head of Education Mors Incommodo whom many now accuse, led by resigned Auror Harry Potter of fabricating or even being the mastermind._

_Mors denied stealing anything, pointing out that Goblins were watching his every move the last time he entered the bank. He did point to the fact that Phoenix, longtime opponent of Mors and Headmaster of Hogwarts, was the last to enter the bank before the crisis started again. _

_Soto Lean, Head of the newly formed Arsenal of Education pointed out that Phoenix had indeed tried peeking into Incommodo's vault and found nothing. "Remember though, both peeks had a reason. We all know Mors' reasons but what were Phoenix's reasons? That remains to be seen for he knew Incommodo was hiding nothing."_

_A reaction from Phoenix did not reach public ears yet; however, Goblins launched their search for whatever object they may be missing and vowed that if they found out someone stole it, they would pay with their lives regardless of their political protection, status, or otherwise. _

"_We'll find what we lost and we will punish whoever is responsible, be it Ministry official, man, woman child, beast, even Harry Potter will be held accountable," Grimlock said in a fierce statement. The Goblins assured the press that this search would not effect the deposit or withdrawal in any way but cautioned against anyone changing accounts. "We will also reserve the right to search vaults for our object. The owner of the vault it is found in will of course be punished accordingly."_

Albus sighed and shook his head. "Oi, Scorps, we have Divination. Let's go."

Albus and Scorpius had Divination with Professor Trelawney in the North Tower which was set off from the rest of the castle. At least, that was how it looked to Albus. Why he insisted on taking the lesson, he couldn't remember. The bug-like image of Trelawney drove it from his mind every time he stepped foot in the room.

"Greetings dears," a misty voice said from the heavily perfumed darkness that ruled the corners of the Divination classroom.

The skinny woman stepped out, as bug-like as ever. On the other side of the classroom, Alex covered his mouth to hide his laugh, and Mark looked away. Eric lay his head down on his palms, and rested there.

"This term we will begin with fire omens, and then… if we are- DEAR!"

Scorpius woke up from what seemed like a trance, and Eric was wide-eyed. Trelawney was on to him immediately, "I see a cloud in your future. You are a very uncertain child whose mind is troubled with"-

Scorpius shook his head in annoyance, yawned greatly, and rested his head on the table to go to sleep. Albus was on the point of advising against it when Trelawney slammed a copy of the book Unfogging the Future on their desk.

"Find the meaning of a cloud, quick!"

"What's the rush?" Scorpius asked tiredly. "It's Eric's future, not mine."

"Don't you want to see the future of your unfortunate red-head friend?" Trelawney asked rhetorically. "A future told by one who is the same age as another is more likely to come true."

"_You_ saw the cloud," Scorpius excused tiredly.

"Uh, Scorpius," Albus said slowly, pointing behind Scorpius.

Scorpius looked behind him to see a lone puffy white cloud out the window. Scorpius grinned, and slowly, he laughed. The class joined in, and Mark was pounding his fist on the table in laughter. Even Laura had laughed out loud so hard, she emerged from below the table, red in the face. Alex and Eric grinned, and Walter clapped Riley's still-tired hand in hilarity. Riley merely gave a small grin.

"That was awesome mate!" Walter called from across the room.

Trelawney looked impatient; however, she strode over to the window, and pulled the curtains shut. When she turned back, she saw Albus and Scorpius who were hurriedly pouring their heads over the book, muttering nonstop to each other. She strode over there at the same pace she strode away from, so that she was over there within seconds.

She arrived at their tables just as Albus called out over the laughter of the class, "Obscurity! Hidden! How're we supposed to know what"-

Trelawney snapped the book shut, and picked it up. She closed her eyes, and started muttering, sounding like some foreign language, and opened the book at random. Scorpius started to roll his eyes, but a thud on the floor froze them, and Trelawney drew close to him. She stared at Scorpius through her misty eyes. They were so close, even Albus could tell she was getting very, very creepy.

"My dear, I see the scythe in your future," she whispered dramatically.

"Professor, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry I mocked the cloud," Scorpius said tiredly.

"My dear, this is no laughing matter," Trelawney said seriously. "There! The grim! In unison with the scythe, it can only represent"-

"Can I ask a question, Professor?" Scorpius asked innocently. "If I'm gonna die, why do you keep reminding me of it? It's like you're happy about it. It's not helping me feel better."

For once, Trelawney was lost for words and her silence only caused more laughter from the class. It took a while for the din to calm down, and when it finally did, the bell rang from afar. The class got up to leave, and Trelawney stood in front of the door for last words, and her eyes widened in madness, "Everyone read Chapter 6 next time on fire omens, and write an essay summarizing it and why you found it interesting! No excuses!"

"What if you don't find it interesting?" Scorpius muttered to Albus, who grinned widely, and stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud again.

Albus and Scorpius made to follow them out when Trelawney took Albus' shoulder, and whispered, "You must stay here. There's something you must understand."

Albus and Scorpius stood in front of her, curious to hear what she had to say. Albus at first thought that Trelawney wanted to reprimand them for making fun in class, but her graveness told him that wasn't it. She even consented for Scorpius to come along and she led them further into her classroom, and stepped inside her office. She turned to face them as they stepped in after her. "My dear," she said to Albus. "Is your sister quite well?"

Albus' face went from puzzlement to uncertainty, "Professor, what about my sister? She never signed up for Divination?"

"The eye has told me of the existence of a younger sibling," Trelawney said mysteriously. "I am afraid dear, that her aura, however dim it may be from my tower, is ever fading."

"Wh"-

"And my dear," she added to Scorpius. "Do not take the Inner eye lightly."

"Professor, how many times have you predicted the death of a student, and how"-

"I admit I predicted deaths falsely, but that's a show my dear, a show!" Trelawney insisted. "Do you think I'd ask you into the privacy of my office if it wasn't for telling you- advising you… to watch your back. And the back of your own family," she said in reference to a deeply disturbed Albus. "My prediction from last year stands. You will kill and be killed. The scythe and the grim. You, my dear are the bringer of death. So long as you hold thy scythe, you remain in danger. My dear, please listen to me. I never lost a student before. I don't want to start now."

"Professor, why would I kill someone?" Scorpius asked, getting a little more serious. Slowly, Trelawney's message was sinking in. "I have no one I want to kill."

"Take this as my last dire warning to you both… before it is too late," she said dramatically, opening the door. "Please leave now for my third years to enter."

_Lily…_


	7. The Lion of Hogwarts

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 6: The Lion of Hogwarts**

Both Scorpius and Albus were in low spirits after that day. It certainly looked as if that was Trelawney's intention, Albus mused as they walked towards the Great Hall for an early lunch. But how did she know of Lily? What did she mean that Albus had to look after her? Lily was safe, wasn't she? _Ah, _a nasty, Soto-like voice reminded him in his ear. _But she is not safe. She too was threatened by Soto. She's in as much danger as you and Mark. _

Albus did not have time to console Scorpius because he was too busy thinking carefully about Lily. The girl in question was few feet from the strange girl who hogged Mark to herself, deep in conversation with Hugo and seemingly nothing wrong with her. If Alus could keep it like that. Keep her happy and clueless to the bigger scheme of things. If Albus could just solve this problem. He remembered Trelawney had made a Prophecy before in his first year, so she had at least _some _credibility? A part of Albus just wanted to have a one-on-one with her but something told him that would only make it worst.

Albus took a different turn than Scorpius and went up the marble staircase. Scorpius looked up, "Oi!"

But Albus ignored him. It was still too early for lunch. Perhaps Phoenix was still in his office. Phoenix was who he needed to talk to. He was Headmaster and if Trelawney was being a dingbat, he needed to know. If not, then he still needed to know that one, perhaps three or even four of his students were in danger. He halted at the Griffon in the central tower and took a breath before hopefully guessing, "Mars Bar?"

Nothing happened. "Erm… Fizzing whizbee? Bertie Botts? No, erm… Snickers! Jelly Beans! Power! Slytherin rules! Uh… Shazzam!"

He may as well have insulted the griffon for all the good it did. He was about to go back downstairs when the griffon opened nd Headmaster Galadral Phoenix stood t the entrance, looking questioningly at Albus. Albus brightened up and walked over tentatively. He was suddenly unsure of Phoenix's attitude. Would he consent to hear him out?

"Mr. Potter," Phoenix acknowledged formally.

"P-Professor Phoenix," Albus stuttered. "Look, I need to talk. It's urgent."

"More urgent than lunch, Mr. Potter?" Phoenix inquired. "I had a rather small breakfast…"

Nonetheless, Phoenix turned and led Albus up the stairs through the still open griffon. They ascended to the Headmaster's office and Albus stepped aside for Phoenix to open the door. For the second time in his life, Albus was Phoenix's guest in the Headmaster's office, with it looking the same as last time. Portraits of the previous Headmasters, including Dumbledore and Snape. All were sleeping soundly in their portraits and Albus did as Phoenix indicated and took a seat.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what's the situation that is so tense that lunch can wait?" Phoenix asked calmly.

Albus was not sure where to begin. If he told it like a complaint, Phoenix would think Albus was wasting time. "Well… erm… Professor, my friend Scorpius and I were in Divination and…"

"Does this involve a wacky prediction made by Professor Trelawney?" Phoenix asked frankly.

"Professor, we're used to false predictions," Albus said honestly. "But this time…" And Albus launched into the story, from beginning to end, even including the mocking that him and Scorpius partook in. Phoenix listened with apt attention, even a couple of Headmasters opened their eyes to pay attention as Albus started explaining how Trelawney took mainly Albus aside and warned him to watch his sister's back, despite the fact she was not in Divination to be subject to false predictions.

When Albus finished, Phoenix cleared his throat and Albus noted just how powerful his voice was, even when speaking calmly across a table. And from that angle, Phoenix truly looked like a lion, his blonde mane extending around his face into a beard. "Has it ever occurred to you, Mr. Potter, that perhaps Professor Trelawney was simply worrying you for starting the unacceptable commotion in her class?"

"I- yes, but- but something tells me that is not the case," Albus said honestly.

"Have you seen or heard anything, especially considering the Diagon incident last summer, that makes you think such serious thoughts?" Phoenix asked, eyes piercing straight into Albus'. Albus noted that the portrait of his namesake, Dumbledore also gave him the same gaze, looking at him very significantly.

"N-No," Albus said finally.

"Liar," a voice sounded, making Albus jump. He looked over and it turned out to be Snape. He stared through his cold black eyes at Albus and said, "Tell the Headmaster the truth, Mr. Potter!" Albus cringed under Snape's eyes. Snape knew. Dumbledore's gaze continued piercing into him, as if staring directly into his mind, knowing full well that Albus was telling a lie and Phoenix did the same. "Mr. Potter," Snape said again. "Yet another arrogant child who believes the entire world beneath him to the point of insolence, under the opinion that such trivial matters of student security need not be discussed with the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Soto spoke with me last summer!" Albus blurted out, regretting his outburst immediately. Phoenix's eyes widened nonetheless, mouth open slightly in shock. Dumbledore's returned to feigning sleep but Snape continued judging his eyes. Albus knew. Snape would know if Albus was lying or not. There was no use lying. "Soto visited me after the incident and spoke to me, Mark, and Lily." And Albus launched into more story of the meeting. He tried leaving out Soto's direct threat but Snape called him out again and Albus was forced to backtrack and retell until the whole story was told.

Nevertheless, Albus could tell he was striking gold with the Headmaster. Phoenix was writing furiously on a piece of parchment as Albus detailed Soto's words. How he promised Mark justice over his parent's killer who Albus believed was Incommodo, how he warned Albus of the death of someone in that room, and how he warned Lily of the death of someone in her family.

Phoenix finished writing and looked up very seriously, "Well, Mr. Potter, you were right in sacrificing your diet to see me. Trelawney rarely makes a viable prediction, but the fact that she takes you into her office for this… coinciding perfectly with Soto's threats. This man will be the death of the school. While I am convinced that Mr. Malfoy is in no immediate danger and was threatened mainly to drive her falsity across, I must ask you Mr. Potter, if Trelawney says anything else… anything strange that is out of the ordinary, even for her, you come tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Professor Phoenix," Albus stuttered again.

"You may leave under that promise," Phoenix dismissed.

Albus got up, not at all reassured but somewhat relieved that Phoenix was taking him seriously. "Professor…"

"Potter?"

"You cannot tell Mark what I told you," Albus pleaded. "Please. Or Lily."

"I had no intention."

"And not my father?"

Phoenix regarded Albus was a fraction of a second, Dumbledore shook his head in dissatisfaction and Snape scoffed. Phoenix shook his head, "I am sorry, Mr. Potter but that is precisely what I intend on doing. If you rather your father did not know, you should never have told me, particularly since you know of our… political alliance. Now, please leave."

Albus had no choice. Snape's gaze was starting to scare him. The door shut behind him of its own, (or Phoenix's wand's) accord and Albus returned to lunch which had just ended. He had Charms next and that was where he would be headed. Maybe if he took a seat next to Alexis, he might feel a tiny bit better about it all.

Alas, Alexis was sitting in the back with students on either side, copying off of her as Ackerly was in the middle of attendance. Albus was forced to take the seat Scorpius saved for him. And there, he was subject to Scorpius' mild worry. He was clearly still bothered by Trelawney too.

_Al, _Scirpius wrote on a parchment when Ackerly's back was turned. _Do you think I'll die?_

While Ackerly was explaining the lesson, which Albus knew he'd regret missing, he ripped a small piece of parchment from his roll, and wrote a small message so Scorpius would feel better:

_Scorps, honestly, you surprise me. You laughed about it last year, and she's an old fraud, yet to make a real prediction. She's just trying to get a rise out of you, and I consider this pathetic. Put a smile on, and let's go back to our lives._

Albus passed it over to him, and out of the corner of his eye, watched. Scorpius gave the parchment a sad smile, as if this was the last time he'd see it, and wrote below Albus' writing:

_Al, if this was serious, Trelawney wouldn't parade the fact around. But she told me to watch my back, almost fearfully. She never acted this way before. I'm this close to writing to your dad, and asking him if she ever acted that way before._

Albus widened his eyes at his persistence to be miserable, and wrote what he told himself would be the last:

_Scorps, do you want to ask, ask away. I know Lorcan and Lysander are taking Divination this year themselves. Ask them if Trelawney said anything, and I'll be surprised if she didn't. Now, let's pay attention, and get this off our minds. And maybe we'll visit Hagrid after this._

Perhaps the thought of Hagrid cheered Scorpius up slightly because he gave more to the lesson, after which the two went down through a small drizzle to Hagrid's hut. They heard his heavy footfalls coming towards the door before it opened. Their giant friend Hagrid greeted them heartily and Scorpius grinned uncertainly, "Hi Hagrid!"

"'Allo Scorpius," Hagrid said cheerfully.

Scorpius however, only answered with a quiet and silent, solemn, "lo."

Hagrid was for once not the only one in his hut. The Scamander twins were regular visitors to his hut and even Rose, Hugo, Mark and the twins were there. Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius'lack of usual smiles. For once, Albus was in sync with her and he said almost conversationally, "Scorpius here is afraid he's gonna die."

"Die?" Hugo asked curiously.

"Trelawney predicted he would kill and be killed under the scythe and the grim at once," Mark muttered, and by his tone, Albus could tell he too was a little annoyed by it.

"Well, what a (Eric said something vulgar enough for even Hagrid to glare at him threateningly) she is," Eric said harshly. "If someone was really going to die, why'd she parade that fact around? Is she trying to create fear or something?"

"Eric, she's a Professor, so call her by her proper and 'propriate name," Hagrid growled disapprovingly. "Further, I was just hearin' steries by our twins here. 'Parently, they had a fine fiasco just now."

Albus looked over at the Scamander twins, who grinned rather guiltily. Lorcan looked at Lysander, smirked, and then said in his still-youthful voice, "She predicted Lysander's death today."

Scorpius, puzzled, looked up, "Are you serious?"

Lysander nodded solemnly and said as if it hardly mattered, "She actually took me aside at the end, and declared she wasn't joking. But I told her that the fact I got blessings from the Snorkle Fairy last year proves my long life! If _I_ didn't know better, I'd think she was happy I was gonna die."

"Snorkle Fairy," Rose muttered to herself in disbelief.

"Where else did I get the Unicorn hair and Acromantula venom from?"

"I told you to turn them in to"-

"How can you tell she's a fraud?" Scorpius asked, interrupting Rose's complaints.

"Because she's overly dramatic," Lorcan said dirtily. "Eric was just saying…"

Laura stared at Scorpius quite solemnly, and when Scorpius turned his head to look into her eyes, she asked in a small, timid voice, "Umm… Do you think you'll die?"

Scorpius shrugged, looking at Lysander, who shook his head an inch to each side. Scorpius shook his head, mirroring Lysander's response, "No, not anymore. If she predicted everyone's death that way…"

"Besides, yer supposed to kill and be killed," Hagrid reminded. "Yeh killin is entirely up teh yeh, and yeh can't be killed and then kill. Logically, yeh kill first, and that's up to yeh."

"Yeah, just don't kill anyone," Albus said happily. "Quite frankly, I'm in more danger than anyone, and chances are still pretty low. A Pure-blood fanatic who hates my father could decide to murder me. I know Soto has it against me and…" Albus stopped, remembering Lily as well. Did Phoenix write to his father? Was Harry taking some kind of action as they spoke?

"Or it could be a vengeful Muggle-born," Scorpius shrugged.

"Look at what she did last year," Alex said simply, surprisingly downplaying Trelawney when he usually enjoyed any plight Scorpius may have suffered. "She didn't go this far till this year and that was after you mocked her and expressed doubt. If you were really going to die, she should've taken you aside ages ago. If you hadn't mocked her, would she have taken you aside? She's just trying to get your guard raised, and interest you in her subject."

"Yeah, besides I see a lot of Slerpies around you anyway, so you're secure for now," Lysander said happily.

"Sander, that's a drink and I see no drinks on Scorpius," Lorcan said finally.

"No, it's a group of fairies," Lysander insisted. "And they are buzzing around his left ear." In response, Scorpius smacked his left ear to Lysander's great shock, "Don't hurt them!"

Albus was hearing Alex's points, but he was looking at Laura, because apparently oblivious to Mark, Laura had just given Scorpius a small hug. And by the hug, Albus felt a hard pang in his stomach. Albus looked away as Scorpius put a hand tentatively around her.

They had so much to think about that day that Albus was almost restless in bed. But Albus was woken up. A small pecking on his arm snapped him awake. Albus was about to yelp in fright but the crow that pecked him flew off and around his head. Everyone else was sound asleep and the crow was flapping around his head.

"Ok, ok, what do you want?" Albus demanded quietly.

The crow landed in response on his shoulder, letting loose a small green envelope. Just as Albus picked it up, the crow flapped off into the darkness. Albus had no idea how the crow got in the dormitory in the first place but he was too tired to think about it. A green envelope. Against his mind's better judgment, he opened it up and read, eyes widening in shock the further down he read.

_Dear Mr. Albus Severus Potter,_

_You may be surprised that I am writing to you in such a manner and am delivering at such a questionable time but it was the only way I could send you message away from prying eyes._

_Prior to our little meeting last summer, I talked directly with your father about the unfortunate loss of his position. I had offered to help him back to the top but he turned it down and in response to my offers, resigned from his very job against what I am sure you know to be my interests._

_To remind you, your family is still under threat. There are more parties at work than just the ones you know and these parties are a direct threat to those you hold dear. To give you a little picture, we have the Goblins on us, the Arsenal of Education run by Mors Incommodo, (though I am public leader and hold plenty of influence) the Purifier group I head, and the reservation beyond the forest. But in secret, there lies a greater shadow biding its time and waiting for the opportune moment to strike._

_Both your father and the Headmaster refuse to see the calamity that the Wizarding world faces, convinced I am behind everything. My interests aside, yours lie with mine for the moment. We both have Hogwarts' interests at heart. Your issues may lie more with your sister and brother and their safety and I am capable of extending my protection to them provided you do exactly as I ask when I ask. _

_There can be no cutting corners so do not respond to me unless you wish to help in whichever way you can, which will of course be well within your means. I must also warn you not to tell a soul of our correspondence. Though I am sure you may have told your father, mother, and whoever else about our meeting last summer, this particular correspondence must be kept secret for both our sakes. The consequences for not heeding such actions, will of course be the very life of either Wallader, young Miss Potter, or even yourself._

_Think through this very carefully and keep this letter to memory. It is cursed to be incinerated well before morning, so do not think of showing it to anyone. In any case, enclosed is an item you may find of interest. It is the very item the Goblins are looking for. We are now assured they will never find it. It is your responsibility now. Keep it hidden._

_Regards,_

_-Soto Lean_

_Head of the Purifiers_

_Head of the Arsenal of Education_

_Honorary Member of the Pure-blood Reservation_

Albus took the envelope again and out of it fell a golden amulet. An amulet that shone even in the dark, with two swords crossed over each other as an insignia in the middle. It took everything inside him to hold back from yelling aloud. If the Goblin's ever found out about this…


	8. The Gifted Seer

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 7: The Gifted Seer**

_**A/N: Hi all. I must apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I know a lot of stories update once a week, sometimes once every two weeks or even once a month. I have always tried to keep it once a week or even twice on good weeks but for the first time in the history of this series, I stumbled on a writer's block. Thankfully, it is back to normal.**_

_**Also, as some may have noticed, I gave this story a long overdue cover. As said in the third story, I suck at drawing. So, I did my best with paint. While I was at it, I also changed one of the genres of the story so it is no longer Adventure/Friendship but Adventure/Family. I did this due to the recent developments which may be expanded on this chapter. Now, without further ado, I give you this next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

Albus woke up later than the others, who went to breakfast long before he did. By the next morning, the letter from Soto had long since been destroyed and Albus sat up, deep in disturbed thought. He had just been swept into problems he wanted so badly to ignore. But ever since the Diagon incident, he knew his troubles would not stop there. He and Mark had come close to dying that day and that was not their first time either. Neither could dodge the bullet forever so Albus needed to find a way to protect both Mark and Lily.

But Albus' troubles did not stop there. There was also the fact that the object the Goblins were aggressively, possibly murderously searching for, apparently an amulet, was now in Albus' possession. If Incommodo ever found out, he would surely move in on Hogwarts, however impossible that was. He shuddered at the thought of Phoenix being deposed from Hogwarts. Incommodo already got rid of Harry Potter, (Albus' stomach squirmed at the thought) for Phoenix to disappear as well would grant Incommodo indefinite public strength and the ability to discover Albus' new secret.

Should Albus shelve his pride and write to his father? No, Soto could easily discover that communication. Albus had to stay silent otherwise tell someone in strict confidence. But who could he trust? Scorpius, however close he was to Albus, would not be able to help, Alexis was clueless and would only get more worried than she already said she was, and Mark was just as frightened as Albus while Lily was just as threatened and the very person Albus was worried about most. Perhaps this was a problem Albus had to solve by himself, however much he hated it.

Albus walked back up to the Common room where he found a notice on the board. None crowded around it, most having already done so. It pointed students to a certain room on the second floor for a first dueling lesson on Saturday. His spirits lifted a little. A dueling lesson. Perhaps, if Albus could take a dueling lesson, even one-on-one with the Professor, he could train himself up enough to confront Soto. Never mind the fact that Harry never managed, Harry in Albus' opinion was too busy playing politics to deal with Soto directly. Albus was perfectly placed. The question was, who else would take part in these classes, let alone classes on a Saturday?

Saturday came, and who exactly was taking part in the club became clear. Everyone in their year had signed up. Even Mark and the twins were there, students who hardly needed lessons because Albus had first-hand experience of how good they were. Albus leaned against the wall beside Scorpius, waiting for their tutor to finish with the third years who went before them. Riley was leaning too, albeit against the door itself.

Then, the door opened, sending Riley to the floor in shock. The class rippled into laughter as Riley, on his back looked up at Professor Vulneroman who stared down almost pitifully. He shook his head, and said growlingly, "Is this your idea of a first impression?"

"No," Riley grumbled, and he got up and followed the Professor into the class. The class filed in and took their seats, some fighting to get seats at the front of the class, other fearing for their safety, and taking to the back.

"We have a rather large class," Vulneroman noted. Albus thought he was stating the brutally obvious. He never saw a class of more than twenty-five. Now, there were over forty. It must've been the entire fourth year, regardless of gender, no doubt. Vulneroman kept his intimidating attitude throughout the lesson, as if trying to make a point. "This is dueling! As with all years, we'll be learning theory first before taking advantage of any spells you may have knowledge of. Setting you all to duel each other won't do much. Who can tell me why?"

"Most people here don't know much," Mark said quietly, and there was a smirk as he said it. A smirk Albus didn't like. He was plainly saying through his tone alone that he, Mark, could duel immediately.

"Wrong!"

Mark jumped in surprise, and Alex widened his eyes. Vulneroman walked up to Mark, "Arrogance is the worst trademark in a duelist as is anger and resentment. You must be swift, keep your cool, and above all remain grounded, well aware that your life may well be on the line lest your overconfidence lowers your guard. So, we learn theory first. I have taken the liberty in collecting the books you'll need for this class. I'll pass them out, and begin reading chapter one. We'll be looking at it next week. Begin!"

The class set to work immediately, reading quietly. The chapter wasn't too long and the words easy to understand. After half an hour of reading, they set to work on summarizing, some helping each other out. However intimidating, Vulneroman did not appear to have a problem with talking in class. It was very freedom oriented and once again, as was the case with Charms, Alexis and Albus partnered up to read together, Albus' emotions and worries finally settling down. It was incredible that her very presence could work wonders for Albus' state of mind.

One hour into the class, Vulneroman wrote up the words _duel _and _battle _as notes on the board and turned to them. "We have half an hour so let's look at this lesson. The nature of dueling is"-

"So, wait, duel is respectful"-

"Detention, Wallader," Vulneroman said before continuing on to Mark's utter shock. "As I said before I was interrupted by Mr. Wallader, the nature of dueling is a respectful confrontation. You begin first with your wands and hands in position, like so." He pointed his wand at no particular point. "You bow," he bowed, "And a third party begins the countdown leading to my next point. Two volunteers please?"

Scorpius kept his hand down but Riley raised his to everyone's surprise. Few others were willing to get in next to this intimidating teacher, so the only ones who raised their hands were Riley and Mark.

"Blackberry, Wallader, up please," Vulneroman called, ignoring both. "Now, here we have three parties. Who can point them out? Potter?"

Albus was flustered as Vulneroman fired a sudden question and nearly stumbled when he noticed Alexis feigning notes. He stole a quick glance and praying Vulneroman did not notice, said, "Erm… Mark, Riley, and… I guess the audience is the third."

"Five points to Slytherin," he said curtly as Alexis flipped the paper over and surreptitiously started writing notes. "We are the third party. Witnesses to judge the duel. The countdown from three begins, the duel starts, and they battle until…"

"One side is unconscious or unable to fight, never killed," Rose answered again, making Alex look down in disappointment.

"Five points to Gryffindor," Vulneroman growled to Rose's satisfaction. "Now, before we watch this duel unfold, I must warn you all. This class will be dangerous. While I can assure you that your lives are not at stake within these walls, this will not be as soft as Charms (Alexis gaped in affront) or as stable as Transfiguration. It will not be as controlled as Defense Against the Dark Arts nor as safe as Divination. It will be"-

Albus looked up in sudden interest. Vulneroman just dropped a key word. He lost Vulneroman's train of talk at Divination. Trelawney. Trelawney started this. And if anyone could help Albus see the truth of the matter, she could. Hopefully. It was time, he believed to put Trelawney to the true test. Was she a seer or not?

So after the lesson, after the duel which Albus paid next to no attention to, he whizzed off. Scorpius was already used to being ditched so he did not bother calling Albus back but Alexis was at his heels. "Al, where are you going? Are you going to answer or shall I follow you?"

"I'm going to see Trelawney," Albus said simply, aware that he may have been sounding very stupid.

Indeed, that was reflected in her next words, "Al, that is the single most irrational thing you can do right now."

Albus stopped and turned to Alexis, so convinced of his resolve that even Alexis could not turn him, "Well, being rational didn't work. Maybe irrationality is the answer then. In fact," a sudden yet crazy epiphany came to him and he could not believe he was going to utter them, "Maybe this time, being irrational is the most rational thing I can do."

"Al, that made no sense!" she called back to him helplessly. "Are you mad?"

They just got to the North Tower and he stopped. As usual, Alexis made him think. Maybe he was mad. Maybe, just maybe the pressure built up and finally got to him. Maybe he was acting out of pure idiocy and would realize too late the consequences of such idiocy. Did Soto not tell him to keep this quiet? Though in all honesty, Albus was not telling her anything. She would know by herself. She claimed she already did.

So, was Alexis going to stay there? Yes, most probably. Fine, he would have to go for it and make excuses later. Giving one last nod to Alexis, he climbed the ladder and disappeared through the trap door. He thought he felt his bag open but did not check. He kept pushing on. He looked around the dim, hot room for Trelawney's office before he spotted a curtain a ways off at the very back. And he heard muttering.

"Two of Spades, Three of hearts, when will they learn?" she muttered.

Albus cleared his throat loudly, causing a startled silence on the other side. He walked through the curtain, giving Trelawney a start. "Oh, my dear boy. How is Malfoy doing? Quite well?"

Albus was flustered, "Erm… yeah, as far as I know."

"Mmmm, the fates informed me otherwise," Trelawney said mistily.

"That's… kind of what I wanted from you," Albus said, feeling stupider and stupider by the second. He could not shake Harry's disappointed glare or Hermione's look of incredulity from his mind. What they would say if they knew what Albus was doing?

"I have been informed of this impending session from the beyond," she said mistily, once again forcing Albus to seriously consider backing out. "Grab a chair, Mr. Potter, and let us gaze into the misty depths of the beyond, the cryptic warnings of the cards, or the personal fears of the lines upon your face or hand. What is it troubling you, dear boy?"

"Well," Albus cleared his throat again. How should he put this? "It's like this. You warned me about my sister and… I am taking those warnings… seriously."

Trelawney looked positively delighted. Did Albus just make himself her favorite student? She swished a cloth off a crystal ball and rubbed it elegantly and creepily with her hands. "Yes, my dear. Now, before we go further, you must vow by the fates that you disregard the material and journey into the strange, cryptic world of uncertainty, riddles and"-

"Yes, yes, I promise," Albus said impatiently.

"You sister remains as is," she said cryptically, staring into the ball intently. "Do have a look. I see a dark rival. A dark man coming this way, robed in grey. And he will be your sister's bane. This is indeed troubling. An impending catastrophe, the likes of which may shake this very school!"

"But _what?" _Albus pressed. "I want to _avoid _this catastrophe. I want my sister to live."

"Do you dear?" she asked him, almost testily. "Take a card. Quick!"

Albus was taken-aback but he had to go through with this. He tentatively placed a hand on the deck and drew. "Four of clubs."

"Violent attackers," she said immediately, as if she had rehearsed beforehand what to say. "Another, dear boy," she said, shuffling them hastily.

"Three of diamonds."

"Oh, hope, or possibly a rich enemy," she said simply. "Once more."

"Ace of spades."

"Death," she said morbidly. "Death of…" she dramatically pulled her own card and showed the Ace of hearts. "A close relative. A sister, perhaps a brother, lover, friend. To specify…" she drew yet another card and smacked it on a table. "Knave of Hearts."

Albus was almost beside himself. He long ago started to regret coming up here. The idea that Trelawney would be of any help was maddeningly unlikely. "Professor, I happen to want my sister to _live. _I have reason, reason in _this world _to believe that she may _die. _Can I _do anything?"_

Trelawney then did what was without a doubt the strangest thing ever. But Albus knew enough about Harry's past to know just what was happening. She smacked her palm on the table, her eyes going wide an white, like she went blind and started saying in an almost demonic, possessed voice,

"_Light shall fall on a sea of darkness! Darkness flows into the purest of hearts! Darkness shall prove the flower's bane! Darkness guards the sea of light. The snake binds the eagle's talon, the eagle atop the roaring lion, the lion's roar's resounding cry, the badger no longer within the earth! A weapon as true as the bravest coward, a dwelling fit for a King crumbling down! Light shall fall… on a sea… of darkness…"_

Albus had already fallen off his seat. Trelawney seemed to be back to normal and as cool as usual, like she did not just make Albus freak out even more. "What is it dear boy? Are you quite well? You look like you've seen a vision. A premonition perhaps."

"Y-y-you… h-helped me a g-g-great deal… th-thank you," Albus stuttered, stumbling out of the curtain and clambering down the ladder as fast as he could. If he was not mistaken, and he promised Phoenix he woul alert him if he was not, Professor Trelawney just made a prediction. An actual prophecy. And Albus did not care. He needed to tell someone what was happening. Someone wise and powerful. And when Alexis widened her eyes, as if the look on Albus' face said enough, Albus knew she would guess the truth eventually too.


	9. Blissful Ignorance

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 8: Blissful Ignorance **

_**A/N: Hi all. This is quite an important Author's Note so I ask that you stay with me for a bit. I must confess that concerning the Prophecy, I actually, honestly forgot to add a line to it. After I posted the chapter, I went through my planning files to check the parts I've already done and I realized that a line was missed out and I cannot in good conscience keep it out. Not too big a deal but it is one line and I feel horrible having left it out. I have edited the previous chapter to add the line in but for those who do not want to go back, consider the Prophecy as follows, (added part underlined.): **_

"_**Light shall fall on a sea of darkness! Darkness flows into the purest of hearts! Darkness shall prove the flower's bane! **_**Darkness guards the sea of light.**___**The snake binds the eagle's talon, the eagle atop the roaring lion, the lion's roar's resounding cry, the badger no longer within the earth! A weapon as true as the bravest coward, a dwelling fit for a King crumbling down! Light shall fall… on a sea… of darkness…"**_

_**Sorry to keep you and I apologize if this caused any confusion at all.**_

Albus soon wished he never told Phoenix what had happened in Trelawney's room. He drilled him on it for hours, Albus actually missed Charms class answering questions. Eventually, Phoenix wrote up a letter to Harry Potter right in front of Albus, detailing out loud what he wrote as he wrote it. After what must have been three hours, Phoenix placed it in a drawer.

"Can't send it in the open of course," Phoenix maintained. "Could be stopped or seen by anyone. I shall keep my silence on this matter, Potter but if I have need of you as the year passes, I will reserve the right to interrupt whatever you may be doing, be it class, sport or play."

And Phoenix kept his word on that. Albus must have been called out of Quidditch practice twice and even lunch sometimes so Phoenix could show Albus the correspondence he had been keeping with Harry. Not that it made things any better. Harry must have promised ten times in his letters that action would be taken but as far as Albus knew, nothing was done.

If Albus was tense before the Prophecy, he was almost insane afterwards. Trelawney had made it all worst but somehow, she also made things clearer. Phoenix was on it, Harry knew about it, and through Harry his bright Aunt Hermione and his loyal Uncle Ron. Surely, the three could cook up a plan and stop this madness. Or so Albus thought.

September passed with no further event. Classes went on as usual, Dueling Class got slightly more interesting, and Phoenix remained silent. Not even Harry extended communication to Albus and for a wonder, even Soto kept blissfully silent. After the intense beginning to the year, things were finally starting to settle down and Albus had enough peace of mind to train himself up in Dueling Class. There, Vulneroman supervised any duels that took place, growling out advice and orders as it progressed.

As Albus predicted, Mark was a superb player in that class but there seemed to be someone with an edge over him and if anything, with the ability to control him and reign him in. For three years, Albus knew Mark to be fiercely with his own ideals and would attack anyone who disregarded them. Now, there was someone who could fight back. And this was someone Albus still had yet to meet officially meet. For it was the girl who showed up with Mark at the beginning of the year, the very girl Mark seemed to try to avoid. It seemed he had given up.

It was not until the beginning of October when Mark could no longer keep her away from his friends in Slytherin, particularly after a grueling Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson where Professor Macmillan taught them the Stunning Spell and how to avoid it. Mark and the mysterious blonde girl had never managed to land a hit on each other however hard they tried. After trying for five minutes, the entire class stopped with their respective partners and turned to watch their own evolving duel.

Albus, Scorpius, Laura and Mark walked out of class, asking Mark directly how he never managed to hit her when he could strike anyone else within seconds. Alex and Eric were right beside him, silent as Mark tried explaining himself, "If she would just keep still," Mark muttered so quietly Albus could barely hear. He thought it was to avoid the girl's attention for all the good that did.

"Maaaaaaa-aaaaaaark!" a high squeal went from behind and before he knew it, he was being embraced from behind, Eric clearly rolling his eyes and Alex hiding a smirk.

"Hello," Mark said lowly.

"I _told _you I had experience in the States," she said in what was clearly an American accent. "I wish you believed me. I won five trophies for dueling with foreign Wizards," she said proudly. "Three tournaments, Mark Wallader."

Albus stopped walking with Scorpius, Laura, and Mark, who turned to face the girl, looking very reserved for the first time. The boy who could wise off and confront any student, teacher, even Soto the villain, was even known to confront Harry Potter if needed be, fell short and silent when facing the blonde girl with curls at the back. And somehow, even behind the façade of smiles and jumpiness, he could tell she was no Laura. There was something incredibly resilient and outspoken about this girl.

"Mark, do you want to introduce us?" Scorpius asked slowly.

Mark just managed to throw Scorpius an annoyed look before the girl looked at Mark in slight shock, took his shoulder almost forcefully and said, "You did not tell them? Mark. Why didn't you introduce me _before?"_

Was it just Albus or was she acting like an over excited housewife? Scorpius raised an eyebrow and Laura listened in with slight interest, as if she too did not yet know just who this girl was. Mark went so red, Albus could almost feel the heat. Mark had finally been put on the spot and through great effort looked Albus in the eye and said, "Guys, this is Aries. Aries V. Kimble. Aries, this is… Albus _Potter, _(he emphasized Potter to make Aries widen her eyes) Scorpius _Malfoy, _and you already know Laura and the twins."

"Pleased to meet you," she bowed respectfully. "And…" she turned to Mark again, clearly pushing for something more.

Indeed, Albus, Scorpius and Laura were eyeing him for something more too. Alex put a quick hand on his shoulder to ease him and said, "Just say it, Mark. You can't keep it silent forever."

And Mark heaved a great sigh before saying in a half quiet voice, as if he did not want to appear shy or embarrassed, but also did not want to appear to give consent to what came out of his mouth next. "Ok, ok. Aries… is my…"

_Sister, _Albus thought. _Cousin. An old friend. The daughter of a great friend to the Wallader family. _Albus expected any of these. Any one of them would have done as an explanation. He did not expect the truth.

"Aries is my… f-f-fiancé."

Aries seemed satisfied however shocked Albus and Scorpius visibly were. Albus' mouth dropped open, not exactly sure whether to congratulate Mark or question him extensively. Mark openly flirted with Laura the year before. He all but admitted his liking for her. Laura it seemed had no idea either. And Albus had to feel bad for both their sakes. He knew Laura harbored a crush on Mark. To have it blown down out of the sky, particularly after the previous year when she had scored a date with him, or what she thought was a date, had to be heartbreaking for her. She was visibly upset, horrified, and shocked.

"_What?" _Scorpius whispered.

"Anyways," Aries said happily, clearly having gotten what she wanted. "I have homework. See you at Quidditch practice!" She ran off, leaving Mark at the mercy of his best friends.

"Fiancé?" Albus repeated in shock.

"I am not sure whether to congratulate you… or laugh," Scorpius said slowly. "How old are you again?"

It was Eric who spoke up in Mark's defense, "For your information, we come from a very traditional family, even by Muggle standards."

"Speak for yourself, Eric," Mark said shortly. "And shut up. My parents engaged us when we were four," Mark said simply, voice still low. "But… it's not like I _wanted _it to happen. I was still hoping she would stay in America and _not _come back. I'm still… a little freaked out. She never leaves me alone. And she never shuts up about her achievements."

"Call it off," Scorpius shrugged. "God knows I come from a conservative family and… I'm still single."

Alex smirked and put a hand on Mark's shoulder again, "That is so cute. He thinks it's that easy."

"I'll call it off on my own good time," Mark shrugged. "Let her get sick and tired of me first. You know me, Al. I'm very good at making people hate my guts," he added with a small smirk, forcing Albus to remember Mark's attitude their first two years at Hogwarts.

"Riiiiigggghhhht," Eric said with a small smile, like he did not fully believe him. "Anyways, gotta ditch you snakes. We got homework to do."

Upon watching them leave, Albus turned to Laura to see her reaction but she was nowhere to be found. She too had disappeared. Scorpius shrugged and continued their walk to the Slytherin Common room in silence. It seemed the sudden revelation had surprised them both into speechlessness. Neither of them spoke until they reached the privacy of their dormitory where thankfully, they were alone.

"Ok," Scorpius said slowly, still processing the information they had been given. "Well, Mark's increasingly interesting romantic life aside, how about _you _spill it?"

"What do you mean?" Albus said quickly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Al, you've been acting very strange this entire month!"

"I haven't been acting strange," Albus denied though he knew it was in vain.

Scorpius nodded sarcastically, "Uh, huh, yeah, you ran off upstairs and disappeared for hours, you've been missing lunch, disappeared after almost _every dueling class_, and I'm supposed to believe that you're completely normal."

"Ok, so Phoenix wants to drill some info out of me from the Diagon incident," Albus lied simply. He knew at once that the lie was perfect. Scorpius widened his eyes in sudden understanding. Albus milked it, "He's been demanding information from me and I'm simply telling him what I know."

Scorpius was silent for a bit as he pondered the explanation. "What could he need though? Reckon he's planning something?"

"Probably," Albus shrugged, feeling proud of himself. He was not going to tell Scorpius about Trelawney, the Prophecy, or Soto anytime soon. He preferred it was kept in the dark. The more people were ignorant to Albus' predicament, the better and that went double for those closest to him.

And that very night, Albus' resolve to keep it to himself only got stronger. Deep into the night, midnight in fact when Riley, Walter and Scorpius were asleep, a black crow showed itself from beneath Riley's bed. A wave of foreboding took over. Albus knew exactly who it came from. After nearly a month of silence, Soto had written back to him. Despite the fact Albus never responded to him, Soto had not forgotten.

Albus considered putting the letter off till morning and telling Phoenix about it. He had been emboldened after having told Phoenix about Trelawney but Trelawney was not threatening Albus. Soto was. And the letter may well have been cursed to blow itself up like the last one. Albus ripped the envelope open and read, hands shaking in tension.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have given you almost a month to think about my previous offer which was to help me achieve my means in any way within your means in return for the safety of your family. My offer still stands but now is the time to make the decision I will not allow you to go back on. Will you help me achieve my ends or will you once again ignore my letter and risk a catastrophic loss?_

_In any case, I require you to pass a message on to a certain student in Hogwarts school. I believe he is in your house and goes by the name of Seth Lean. Sources tell me he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is very withdrawn most of the time. Inform him that his father is currently being held by the Arsenal of Education. He will be able to take it from there._

_You may be wondering what significance he may have to this greater plan. As things unfold, you too will come to understand, but you may have a greater role in it sooner should you choose to assist me. As such, you may consider this a token of goodwill, but I have pulled the necessary strings and you may see the results of my influence by the early morning paper. Rest assured what you read tomorrow can be credited to me no matter what the _Prophet _says and always remember these words, words Mister Incommodo spoke just last year… _The Image of a Hero.

_Remember to keep the Goblin's Amulet hidden, safe, and tell nobody even of its existence. The consequences of revealing it will of course be a war. We will discuss its importance as our correspondence continues. I will you keep you up no longer but should you fail to reply within the week, I will assume the answer is no and act accordingly. _

_Regards,_

_-Soto Lean_

_Head of the Purifiers_

_Head of the Arsenal of Education_

_Honorary Member of the Pure-blood Reservation_


	10. The Serpent's Stooge

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 9: The Serpent's Stooge**

The Goblin's amulet was hidden very safely. Albus had tied it into his Invisibility cloak he got from his father. He placed every protective Charm he knew on it, thanks mainly to the help Alexis offered during previous years. As far as he knew, no student in Hogwarts could make it into his trunk. A Goblin on the other hand was a different story. And Albus had Soto to thank for that.

Soto had kept his promise though, and with that, solved the uneasy conflict inside Albus. Whatever reasons Albus had for disliking his father's inaction had evaporated for though he quit his job, Harry had just come back with a vengeance. The _Daily Prophet _got even Scorpius interested in the headline news, and plenty of students coming over to congratulate Albus as if they were all on good terms with him.

_**Harry Potter Reinstated as Goblins Announce Search of Hogwarts:**_

_Former Auror Harry Potter was reinstated as Head of Aurors last night following tense diplomatic exchanges with the Goblins and a diplomat from the newly formed Arsenal of Education. His former partner Ron Weasley is expected the hand the reigns back to Harry Potter without difficulty as the Ministry begins reshuffling heads of key departments, including some sources say, the Department of Education which is headed by Mors Incommodo._

_Harry Potter reluctantly accepted the position provided Incommodo was removed from his post. Incommodo for his part went missing. Head of Gringotts, Grimlock Goblin welcomed the news of Incommodo's removal and Potter reinstatement while noting that almost every vault was searched to no avail for their missing item, the object which is yet unknown to the Wizarding community._

"_But make no mistake, we will resort to measures including searching homes, even the Ministry. We will overturn the entire Wizarding world for our missing item if need be."In the meantime, it is reported that Headmaster of Hogwarts Galadral Phoenix has agreed to allow four Goblins in to search Hogwarts over a period of a week. This has caused plenty of raised eyebrows, especially within the Department of Education as it is noted that the last time Magical Beings were allowed into the school was during the 1993-94 academic school year when then-Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore allowed Dementors in to search for who was believed to be a notorious mass murderer._

_Harry Potter for his own part promised to assist the Goblins in searching for their item in an effort to reduce long-standing tensions between the Goblins and the Ministry. Tensions with the Goblins reached a climax a year ago when…_

Albus looked up from the paper, head still reeling from the recent news. Harry had taken his old job back? Even when it was clear Soto needed this to happen? It was clearer to Albus that Soto orchestrated this somehow. He stated countless times that he needed Harry at the top post. What Soto's relationship was with Incommodo; however, and how he felt about Incommodo being removed, Albus was still uncertain.

One thing for sure though, Soto had just demonstrated his power and influence. More than that, if the Goblins were going to request a search of Hogwarts, Albus was in danger. If he was discovered…

And if Soto was the only one Albus knew with the power and ability to protect those inside while the Goblins searched the castle…

Albus found the boy Soto was interested in sitting under a tree. Apart from the interaction Albus and Scorpius had with him on the train, they barely talked otherwise. Albus started considering walking up to initiate conversation with Seth when he heard a faint muttering from behind the tree he was near. Looking to the other side of the tree, he saw little Laura Creevey, head over a revision book of Defense Against the Dark Arts, since Macmillan promised them a test next week when half the class was acting up.

Albus had not seen her since they were introduced to Aries Kimble. She must have been distraught, judging mainly by her absence from Transfiguration the next day and her quiet attitude the day after.

"What's up?" he asked calmly, getting her attention effectively. "Revising?"

"Yeah," Laura said in a small voice, looking over behind the tree to where Mark was sitting with the twins and Aries. Albus could sense the falsity in her voice. _"Every curse has a counter-curse. Do you agree or disagree?"_

"Agree, but you usually revise with Mark," Albus inquired. "Why the change?"

"It's pretty clear that ship sailed a _long _time ago," Laura said in the same small voice. "What, by definition is a counter-curse?"

"A spell that nullifies or renders a curse unusable. And yeah, well, he never has been open," Albus muttered, now knowing exactly why he was speaking of Mark in that way. And in spite of himself, he continued, "He said himself he doesn't like the status he's in. Maybe you have a chance. Or, there are other kids who would love to talk to you," Albus said to her, trying to sound casual.

"We both know Aries will keep him within her undying clutches," Laura said miserably. "What's a curse and will any of them work on Aries?"

Albus laughed on the outside but on the inside, he was battling it out. Albus had been trying to deny his feelings the entire time, but as he sat with Laura, he did not know if he should speak good of Scorpius or put him down. Then, there was the Alexis factor. How would she feel?

_Scorpius is your mate. He'd be justifiably upset if you tried anything. And Alexis… would probably be as distraught as Laura._

"A spell that causes harm and after last dueling class, I doubt there are," he asked, still undecided on the internal conflict within. "Spend time with other people."

"_But she's so sad. I need to help her. How can I resist?"_

"Like who" she challenged. "Name one Unforgivable Curse. Oh, that's easy."

_He'll fight with you._

Albus decided what he'd do just as Laura finished writing and got up. "It's not my place to say but… Scorpius really likes you, you know. And unlike Mark, he doesn't ignore you. Neither do I," he added as an afterthought.

Laura seemed semi-interested as she stared up thoughtfully, pushing the parchment into her messy bag, "Noted," she said casually. "Thanks for helping me revise, by the way."

Left with that, Albus made his way to where Seth was sitting. He was still at a loss of how to initiate conversation. He barely spoke to Sth but he was running a tight schedule. How did one get from introductions to a warning about his father in one week? And in what way was Seth Lean connected to Soto Lean…?

_That's it… _Albus thought sheepishly as he stopped in sudden realization half way there. The part of his mind that always spoke in Alexis' rational voice said, _you didn't catch this earlier? _

Soto spoke of Seth's father because he _was _Seth's father. This was Soto's way of telling Albus just that. And his way of testing Albus further. Would he do what Soto wanted with his son when this would only benefit Soto himself? But Soto surely had other ways. No, this was simply a test. A test to gauge Albus' response to it. And in all honesty, Albus had little choice. If Soto could protect those inside Hogwarts…

_They're already safe, Al, _Alexis told him in his head. _It's Hogwarts._

Albus was split. Should he continue on? Should he initiate conversation with Seth Lean? Was it the right thing to do?

Against his better judgment and the thought of Goblins entering Hogwarts pushing him on, Albus sat right next to the boy in question. Seth looked down in silence, as if in thought, pondering something. Like Albus was at that age, he was very thoughtful for an eleven year-old boy. Then…

"What's up?" Albus looked over and saw Seth looking straight at him through his blue eyes. "Need something?"

"Erm…"

"I'm Seth Lean by the way," Seth said simply. "And you're Albus Potter. Malfoy told me about you."

"Yeah…"

Seth started introducing himself in more words than needed. Albus was at a complete loss. How was he supposed to say anything to this boy? Seth was connected to Soto somehow, his son, a young cousin, anything… what did Soto mean? Albus couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Seth something he was sure he already knew. Albus already felt guilty that he was even considering doing what Soto wanted.

He seemed to be only ok. He wasn't prejudiced and admitted he had a few friends in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor. But, Albus could sense some superiority in there. Seth wasn't the good guy, like Lorcan or Gabriel. He was different. Very different.

"What's your heritage?" Albus asked tiredly that evening.

Seth hesitated before answering tentatively, "Half-blood. And what's up with you?"

"Albus Potter, friends call me Al," Albus introduced.

Seth nodded, and he smiled. "I'll call you Al, then. Half blood too?" Albus nodded and he had to admit. He liked the smile on Seth's face. It seemed very good natured. "So, you're a Potter, huh? Muggle lover?"

"Yeah," Albus said shortly, as if daring Seth to disagree.

"I have a friend a year younger than me, he's Muggle-born so…" he seemed to be trying to relate to Albus, like any child would. Seth _was _a child. Was Albus right in his assumption or was their shared last name an accident? Albus decided he had to push for it. He had nothing to lose. If anything Seth would see him as a creep. What did Albus care?

"Listen, your last name is Lean?"

"Yes, Soto is my father," Seth said very blatantly and simply, as if on guard for this the whole time. "What about it?"

This was his chance. Albus went on, trying to sound nonchalant as he spoke though he was very confident that Seth knew more than he was letting on, "Then, when he wants me to tell you your father is being held by the Arsenal of Education…"

"He said you'd know what that means," Seth said simply. "'Cause I have no idea."

Albus was flustered. None of this made sense anymore. Seth admitted who Soto was. And he knew exactly what Albus was talking about. It was Albus who was supposed to get this. A part of him suggested Alexis would know but he could not ask her without telling her the whole story… and risk the letters between Albus and Soto being compromised. This had to stay quiet.

"But forget about my father, what about yours?" Seth asked, and suddenly, Albus disliked him. "Anything new? There's something I've always wanted to know about Harry Potter, actually. Did he ever play Quidditch professionally?"

"Erm… no, not that I know of… my mum did though…"

"Oooooh, what team?" Seth asked enthusiastically as they got up to walk back inside.

"Holyhead Harpies."

"Ugh, could've been better," Seth shrugged. "Fine. Well, I read that Potter was good in his school days. Anything there?"

"Y-you're interested in Quidditch?" Albus asked interestedly.

"No, not really," Seth admitted. "But my Muggle-born friend wants to know all about it and I promised him I'd tell him in my next letter so…"

"Ok, well…" and Albus went on explaining Quidditch and the different teams out there and added a little bit of history to his own team the Appleby Arrows to raise sympathy for them. The two stood outside the Slytherin Common room entrance wall chatting amicably, as if Soto had never darkened their conversation to begin with. Of course, this did not mean that Albus forgot who Seth was.

The first one who met him at the Common room entrance when Albus separated with Seth was Ursa, who prowled off to tell Scorpius that Albus had come. As Albus went up to the dormitory he shared with Scorpius, Walter and Riley where he found Scorpius and Walter. Ursa jumped up onto Scorpius' bed and Scorpius scooped him up, nodding at Albus. "There you are. Where were you?"

"Talking with Seth outside," Albus said simply. "And I met up with Laura too."

Scorpius looked interested but in front of Laura, he did not ask Albus anything. Did Albus want to tell him what he told Laura? Would Scorpius be happy about that? Or should Albus wait until Laura gave a definitive answer on the subject?

Scorpius looked over at the next bed to see Walter bending over his bed reading something. Albus could only guess what he was reading when Scorpius asked him what it was and Walter gave the expected answer.

"_Daily Prophet _article," Walter shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Anything new?" Albus asked, laying back on his bed.

"Not really, just your dad and Scorpius' dad being accused of conspiring together to take Incommodo out of Education office."

Scorpius let out a small noise that sounded like the beginning of a laugh and Albus widened his eyes, "That's new. My dad hates Scorps' dad."

"Hey, thanks, Al," Scorpius said happily. "Well, they both have a common enemy, don't they? I say let us work… and then we shall do battle for control of the Ministry."

"Meh, I lose amusement," Walter shrugged, folding the paper up. "Now, if my father had ruled the Ministry, things would be very different. For one thing, people like Potter, Malfoy, or Incommodo would not exist and Phoenix and Blackberry would have been imprisoned a long time ago. Pure bloods would be on the rise, not the decline, and everyone would be happy."

"Except Muggle-borns," Albus and Scorpius said in unison and Albus looked at Scorpius in pleasant surprise.

"Well, it's true," Scorpius shrugged. "Sorry Walter, but after two wars, I don't think I'm up for trying that Muggle-born eradication thing all over again. I'm taking the winning side."

"Plus Incommodo is out according to the _Prophet," _Albus said simply.

"Yeah, kind of disappointed in him," Walter said sadly. "Y'know, I've been thinking about that. We only know what the _Prophet _says about Incommodo? Who's the man in person? Before he took center stage, he was a lone voice asking for a stricter policy in Hogwarts. The second Phoenix and Potter send exchange students and Incommodo notes they should have asked the Education Ministry first, they turned the whole issue upside down. I wish we could ask him in person and get his view across."

Albus did not answer too quickly because Scorpius looked thoughtful for just a second before shaking his head, "My family has a long standing history with that man. And I don't think Al likes him too much either."

Yeah," Albus recalled. "He came to my place personally to blackmail my dad and he's allied with Soto. Need I say more?"

Walter shook his head and said no more of the subject. The three started their homework instead, speaking only for notes or questions. After having completed his own homework, Walter threw his scroll over to Albus' bed. "Paraphrase my conclusion and that should satisfy Era."

"Anyways, how'd you find Seth?" Scorpius asked casually, readying his bed as Riley came up tiredly and threw himself in bed wordlessly.

Albus told Scorpius how the conversation went, minus only what was said about Soto. But as Albus spoke of Seth, the boy and his mystery once more entered his mind. So, as Albus went to bed that night, thought drifting to Seth and Soto's relationship with him, an idea occurred to him. He really had trouble understanding this boy. What was his game? All of a sudden, it felt like Albus was once more trying to understand Mark's motives back in second year. Seth was very difficult to second guess. Wait… that was it… Mark. The one boy who knew what was happening. He could understand Seth and Albus could tell him without compromising the letters between him and Soto.

And while Albus slept, far away in London, almost underground in a dim room, was a papery, yellow-skinned man in a dark, blood-red cloak. He sat down staring out a window with yellow eyes. A sole accomplice behind him, a beautiful blonde woman with an upturned smile reported to him, "Soto is in mountains off Hogsmeade. It seems he's seen to the latest developments. You may no longer be welcome within the Ministry."

"He has betrayed me," Incommodo said slowly. Incommodo nodded slowly, processing this slowly and thoughtfully. Then, he got up and turned to the woman, "Orgella," he said in a deathly wispy voice. "Prepare my brooms."


	11. The All Hallows Date

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 10: The All-Hallows Date**

_**A/N: Hi. Well, I was originally going to post this without a note but a recent review got the better of me. In response to an anonymous review by Chris, I must say that is an intriguing idea. If the time ever comes where such a one-shot, a bonus chapter if you will, would go well with the story, I would not at all mind writing a quick chapter on life at the Weasley abode. It should not be too difficult because I can already imagine the general attitude there as well as the social dynamics between Rose, Hugo, and the twins. So, if it translates well to paper, I may very well write it up for this story.**_

When Halloween came, the students were given the day before and the day itself mercifully off by their teachers, who took the time to put up Halloween decorations. Albus thought he could take advantage of this freedom to tell Mark about Soto and Seth but, alas, Mark was not available. And it did not look like he was ever going to be. Not with Aries on his tail. The one girl more forceful and plenty more annoying than Laura ever was.

In fact, of all times for springtime romance to bloom, Albus did not expect Halloween to be it. But, with people like Scorpius and Aries hopelessly chasing after their respective love interests, it could not have been any other day. Mark was not allowed anywhere without Aries V. Kimble tailing him and Laura finally appeared to be lax and calm about it all. What was more, the day before Halloween was the day Scorpius chose to make his move just as Albus was about to give it up on talking to Mark.

Albus was not sure, but he believed his talk with Laura spurred her to seriously consider putting Mark aside for the first time in three years. By lunchtime, Scorpius came and sat down next to Albus looking particularly happy, "Well, I did it! Laura is allowing me to take her on a date tomorrow."

Albus widened his eyes in slight shock, "Really?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said happily and he started going into detail of his composure and speech to Laura with Albus only half with him, thinking mainly of Mark.

But it became clear that Mark was not allowed to have any time to even _think _of Albus who had been trying to get him alone for ages to tell him about Seth. He was beginning to think he would have to force Mark to be alone because as he understood, Aries would be having Mark to herself that day. Even the twins were cast aside.

Albus walked up to the Gryffindor table tentatively and over to where Mark sat with Alex, Eric and Aries. "Good luck," Eric muttered to him half sarcastically as Albus stood behind Mark expectantly, prepared to try one last time to get his attention. Alas, Mark's attention was with Aries. He seemed really bothered and very powerless to stop her talking. Even when he tried speaking, "Aries, why now? Can't I spend Hogsmeade with my friends?"

"Mark, _I've _never been to Hogsmeade before," Aries said matter-of-factly. "And I'll need _you _to show me around. Besides, we're going so we can continue"-

"We're fourteen!" Mark said incredulously.

"Yeah, so in four short years, we'll be married," Aries reminded him. "If we're going to get to that stage, we need to work towards it and Merlin knows we have catching up to do since my seven year absence"-

"Mark!" Albus said loudly and with more force Albus knew he had. Aries jumped and looked at Albus with discontent. Mark on the other hand looked relieved and Albus took the opportunity to give a fake, exasperated apology, "I'm sorry to interrupt what I am sure was a very romantically tender moment but I really need to talk to my friend and it's pretty damn urgent."

Mark was so relieved, he allowed Albus to drag him away by the arm. "Thanks, Al," he said when they were out of earshot.

"That girl is starting to annoy me," Albus said quietly through gritted teeth. "I can't even talk to you anymore and in case you haven't noticed, the twins' nerves are being tested."

Mark, for the first time looked very clueless as he scratched his hair sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm counting on that. Wait, can you get rid of her?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Albus challenged.

"I dunno, you're the snake, figure it out," Mark shrugged. "You got the venom for it, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Albus said exasperatedly. "This is important. Listen, it's about Soto."

Mark widened his eyes in surprise and shock before gathering himself and whipping his wand out, _"Muffliato."_

Neither Albus nor Mark, let alone Lily had spoken to each other about that man since they had met him over the summer. He had become a sort of taboo topic between the three. Nonetheless, Albus ploughed on, telling Mark all he could without compromising the letters. He told Mark about Seth, and what must have seemed to Mark like a random dropdown hint, _'My father is being held by the Arsenal.'_

When Albus finished, Mark looked thoughtful. Exactly as Albus wanted to see him. Then, the boy grew serious and said quietly, "So, he's been writing to you too, huh?"

Albus feigned dumb, "N-No."

"Don't hide it," Mark whispered. "He's sending me letters, I figured he'd do the same to you. Plus, no boy drops an offhand comment like that. _Soto_ told you, not Seth. Anyways, no one can hear us here. So- So, Seth is Soto's boy. But their last names are no secret. For all we know, Soto wanted us to figure this out. If anything, him being held hostage only means that he is not really part of the Arsenal, but has to keep up public appearances so he's forced to be in. It only means we've got more than just Incommodo and the Goblins to worry about. It's an indirect way of scaring us."

"Incommodo's out though," Albus recalled.

"Yeah, true," Mark agreed. "Maybe with Incommodo out of the picture… and if the Goblins find that object of theirs… things will die down and we can manage him in peace."

Albus was on the verge of telling him about the amulet but he kept his mouth shut. It was bad enough Mark knew that Albus and Soto were in fact communicating. Telling Mark about the amulet would only make things explode. Albus just nodded and Mark had just enough time to pat his shoulder when they were interrupted.

At first, Albus thought it was Aries but it turned out to be Alexis. Mark muttered something about an angry red hen and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Alexis smiled easily before leaning against the wall. "Mark bothering you?"

"Actually, _I_ was bothering him," Albus corrected. "His… well, a girl is giving him trouble."

"Ah, yes, the fiancée bit," Alexis said humorously. "That is so ridiculous."

"Tell _her_ that," Albus shrugged. "Need anything?"

Alexis snapped out of it and looked at Albus again, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes, actually. I was… wondering if you had anything to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Albus repeated, knowing exactly where this was going. Since their one-time date the previous year, Albus wondered if Alexis would ask him for another one. "No, Scorps is dating Laura now and I don't think I'll ever see Mark again so… completely bored. Do you- want to- g-go with me?"

"Just a lunch," Alexis offered.

Albus knew exactly what this meant. Though unexpected, a date with Alexis meant a break from thinking about Soto and worrying about Lily. He nodded absent-mindedly before snapping out of his trance, "Erm… how about we just go for Honeydukes, and we take our sweets and a Butterbeer to the Quidditch pitch and eat there."

Alexis brightened up, a little surprised at Albus' sudden idea, "Wow, I like that better. So, we dump Hogsmeade early and make straight for home? Meet you here around noon tomorrow and we'll set off?"

The time was set and for a short day, soon to be two, Albus was allowed to put aside his worries. This date was so perfectly timed, Alexis once again made everything better for him. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing. Not even Soto. A man whom Albus was not particularly afraid of any longer.

The crow disappeared with the letter in its beak and Albus allowed himself an easy sleep. And the next day passed so quickly, the agreed upon time was descending at last. Come noon, Albus and Alexis walked off together, once again happily holding hands, all troubles forgotten. Cantharis was standing at the gates, his pooch sniffing everyone who passed.

Albus could see Rose and Daniel Dagger, who still wore that baseball cap of his, walking together. It was strange that Rose fell for someone like Daniel, and stranger that he managed to hold her for a whole year. Philip Macmillan of Hufflepuff claimed Daniel spent every moment with her during lunch or breaks and Neville's daughter Adrianna knew that Rose talked about Daniel in the Gryffindor Common room.

The day had started looking up so much, Albus thought it was impossible to bring it down. So, he was of course in for a real shock. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, Albus and Alexis fought through a throng of people to make it to the Three Broomsticks. When they finally made it to the front door, Alexis sighed and turned to him, "I'll fetch the sweets from Honeydukes, shall I? You go and get us some Butterbeers and we'll meet at the main road for a treat at the pitch."

"Sure," Albus smiled, aware that for the first time, he could genuinely smile without feeling forced or artificial in any way.

Five minutes and Albus was outside the Three Broomsticks carrying two Butterbeers and waiting for him was Alexis Ackerly, three full bags of sweets in her hands and a wide smile on her face. And staring at it, Albus felt a sudden urge to kiss that smile. The two walked back towards Hogwarts, took their turn at the gates and towards the Quidditch pitch, which as Alexis knew, was completely free.

Once they sat down, Alexis herself had a big surprise for Albus. This surprise did not come in the form of an object but simple words. A surprising event that forcibly reminded Albus of Soto but made him rethink his attitude on the whole situation.

"I've been meaning to tell you," she said casually as they got started on some chocolate frog cards, "Oooh, wait. Have Agrippa?"

"Um, I have about three of him," Albus shrugged.

Alexis shrugged and put her card aside. "Anyways, last summer, guess who decided to grace our abode with his presence?"

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Soto Lean," she said as if she did not expect Albus to believe her.

Albus nearly choked on his frog and ended up spitting it out, making a tremendous fool of himself. Alexis quickly cleaned the mess with her wand. Albus did not know what to say. Soto visited her too? But why? What was special about Alexis' family that required his attention?

"But"- he spluttered. "Why?"

"He was hoping my dad could get him a job at Hogwarts," she said with a strange smile that suggested that Albus was not the only one with something to hide.

_A job at Hogwarts…_

"That's what he wants from me," Albus noted to himself in slight surpise. Soto had a lot of guts to ask for something like that.

"Sorry?"

"N-nothing," Albus stuttered quickly. "Erm… ok, so he visited you. What happened?"

"Father rejected him and informed Professor Phoenix and _your_ dad," she said simply. "So… he was cast aside."

Albus kept quiet. He could not tell Alexis his troubles. If she was already involved somewhat, telling her would only increase the amount of trouble she had. Albus would never let that happen. Before he could cast around for a change of subject, Alexis cleared her throat and jumped up, "Anyways, Quidditch, right? C'mon, show me your best."

The very mention of their favorite sport made Albus smile again. The rest of the day was spent in the air, the two coaching each other on different maneuvers and moves to pull. Albus learned a lot from her and if he was not mistaken, so did she. The year before, Albus and Alexis tussled in midair over the Quaffle and she narrowly won that tussle. For Alexis to nonetheless offer to teach him some moves, as if she wanted him to beat her, meant so much. It quickly became the highlight of their day.

The two also alternated in playing keeper, a position both were not too good at. They even shared a laugh when Albus attempted to hit the ball in, and though Alexis fell for the feint, the Quaffle hit the hoop itself instead and dropped to the ground below. As they both landed, Alexis put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Al, if you intend on playing like _that _in our next game, you're gonna lose and Ravenclaw is taking the cup."

The two nonetheless decided that was enough for the day and finished their sweets off as they walked back to the castle. They had just made it too for the Hogsmeade visitors were returning as well, marking a real end to an otherwise great day. They finally separated with a promise to see each other on the Quidditch pitch later that year and Albus returned to the Common room.

Walter and Riley had come back and were trading chocolate frog cards at the back but Scorpius was still not back from the date he said he had. Albus returned to the dormitory himself only to find a black crow perched on his bed. He widened his eyes and rushed over, seizing the letter from Soto. For a wonder, Albus was not as worried. However, Soto always had something up his sleeve. It read:

_I discovered your contact with the boy I told you about. Well done. Now, Incommodo is out of the picture but the Goblins are due to arrive at Hogwarts just before Christmas and if they find the amulet- and they will- your sister's life will not be the only one at stake. The Goblins will kill you and your family for this treachery. If you plan to survive this year, you will do well to do as I ask. My next assignment for you is to pass a message to Professors Redgrow and Phoenix. Tell them both the final piece of the puzzle is looking to be placed. The ball is in their court._

Albus really did not know how to respond. The crow had disappeared just as the dormitory opened for Walter and Riley to walk in. He just climbed into bed, though it was earlier than nine, and lay down. He vaguely heard Scorpius come in next but he did not open conversation. The kids were strangely quiet that night, as if the tension in the air was felt by all. Albus had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that somewhere, something bad was going to happen.

Not too far away, Soto stood on a ledge overlooking Hogsmeade from a mountain. Beside him was Orgella and Rufeus, the former smiling slightly, "Incommodo is on his way. He should be here for you shortly."

"Good," Soto said. "We'll see that he never sees the light of his office again. We'll install a new Head to his old post and see to it I achieve my ultimate goal." Soto looked upon the village with hidden glee before smirking with pride and saying, "Move the Purifiers into Hogsmeade. The village is now under our supervision. I will take care of Mors," he added as the man in question landed in front of him.

The men stared each other for what must have been a whole minute. Then, Incommodo's wispy voice sounded, "Impressive, how elusive you manage to be. How destructive to my plans you proved yourself."

"Indeed," Soto said quietly, fingering his wand readily. "Funny, how you have the gull to show yourself in a village where you are barely welcome."

Incommodo did not seem amused any longer. Slowly, he withdrew a wand from his holder, "Soto Lean, we are no longer allies. No, since your despicable action… you've become nothing more or less than an _enemy."_

And as Incommodo said this with the strongest voice yet, a jet of green light erupted from his wand. Soto barely managed to avoid it. He leapt to the side and withdrew his own wand. He confronted Incommodo fearlessly for the first time. Jets were fired mercilessly, so brightly that even the villagers took concern of what was happening in the skies above.

Soto summoned a snake to hold Incommodo off. The snake vaporized into ashes and smoke, which Soto charmed to cover Incommodo. As Incommodo managed to dissipate the smoke, Soto took flight on his own broom, firing a spell at Incommodo's broom, destroying it. Incommodo stared in unmistakable rage as he stared up at Soto.

"Don't bother Apparating, I protected these mountains so you can't do it," Soto yelled from the air. "The Ministry may not imprison you but I- have other jobs and they no longer include you. Consider your little group hijacked!"

Soto easily swerved out of the way from another spell and flew off triumphantly, leaving Mors Incommodo on the ledge. And down below, in the village where Soto landed, he could see very clearly a horde of Witches and Wizards overrunning the place. No resistance was put up, no spells fired, not even a scuffle. The Purifiers were overtaking the place. As far as they were concerned, they had won.


	12. Mark's Wager

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 11: Mark's Wager**

Soto's latest letter did not scare Albus too much this time. Somehow, he felt more secure. With Harry as Head of Aurors again, Soto was no longer in complete control of the situation and Incommodo was no longer in the Education Department. As far as Albus was concerned, Soto was on a losing path and he was still acting threatening. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that it was Soto who allegedly got Harry the top position again but a recent letter by his Aunt Hermione quelled any worries he may have had.

_Dear Albus,_

_How is your fourth year going? I hope you managed to stay out of trouble thus far. On your father's behalf, I cannot stress enough how important it is for you, Mark, Lily and James to stay out of any trouble this year. There have been developments in Hogsmeade but the Ministry is trying to quash rumors to avoid a full-scale riot. It is bound to reach ears eventually and we're aware of a strong presence of Purifiers in Hogsmeade. _

_Purifiers are the group Soto leads but we do not yet know what their ideals or goals may be. With Incommodo out of the picture too, we can not only assume we have Soto on the run, but we can also assume that the Arsenal of Education and the Purifiers are one and the same, allowing speculation that their goal has something to do with Hogwarts. Please do your utmost to stay out of trouble and pass this message to Mark, James and Lily as well._

_In any case, keep your head down but your ears open. We have every reason to believe that Soto has spies within the school so if you have any ideas, share them via a secure channel. Our posts may be being watched. _

_Yours,_

_Aunt Hermione_

Even Hermione believed that Soto was on the run. He was on the defensive and Albus was seriously considering showing the letters to Hermione, Harry, or even someone else trustworthy. And that someone else was none other than his Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Hagrid was his biggest friend sometimes and by far his favorite teacher. His lessons never ceased to be interesting and that was one matter he disagreed intensely with Alexis on.

"Can anyone guess what the lesson t'day is?" Hagrid asked everyone as they gathered outside his hut.

"Manticore?" Scorpius volunteered a guess.

"Werewolf?" Walter suggested.

"Vampire," Riley asked casually. "I'll be happy to volunteer if"-

"No, no nothin' as mundane as that," Hagrid waved aside. "No, if ye'll come round the back, yeh will see the greatest surprise of yer year."

At the back of his house was what at first sight looked like a rhinoceros with a single large horn. Upon closer visibility, Albus saw it must have weighed over a thousand pounds. Alexis gaped at it, "Oh, dear God."

"Wh-what is it?" Albus asked slowly, turning to Scorpius who also looked quizzical.

"This here is an Erumpent," Hagrid said proudly. "Caught it last summer to show the class. Now, Erumpents are few in number but they are mighty interestin'"-

"Hagrid," Alexis said matter-of-factly. "That thing can blow us up."

"On'y if yer stung," Hagrid corrected. "And this one is restrained, fer now. We'll be studyin' up close later if yeh all behave. Now, Erumpents…"

"I hope you'll understand if I choose not to behave," Alexis muttered as Hagrid lectured on its thick hide. "Erumpent, Al? Fire crab, I get. But Erumpent? What's next? A Chimera?"

"I- actually wouldn't mind a Chimera," Albus shrugged to Alexis' stares and he returned to the lesson.

"See here, its horn has fluid inside that, as Miss Ackerly pointed out can blow up whoever is injected with it," Hagrid admitted. "But it on'y attacks if yeh test it. That is what we'll be avoidin'. Now… what we're gonna do is take observation. Yeh'll take notes fer half an hour on what the Erumpent does as I set it free," (The class, Alexis included jumped as Hagrid released it.) "It's contained to my backyard so it can't get teh yeh if yeh step outside the gates and observe it safely. Fifty points teh the brave ones who study it up close."

"How can we contain such a thing?" Albus asked.

"Simple Charm," Alexis said, taking his arm and dragging him out and settling down with a notebook opened.

For the rest of the class, notes were being taken on the Erumpent's actions and diet, Alexis as usual making incredible observation. When the class ended, Alexis and Albus compared notes. As the rest of the class filed out to leave, exhaling great breaths as the danger had passed, Alexis closed her notebook, "Well, that was an incredibly dangerous"-

"Ah, Ted," Hagrid called out to someone unseen in the forest.

Albus' head snapped over to the trees where, shadowed within them, was none other than his favorite guest at home, Teddy Lupin. And Albus could not help but exclaiming, "Big brother!"

Albus realized immediately a bemused Alexis heard him. He went red as she covered her smirking mouth, turned and walked away back towards the castle. Albus turned back to Teddy and Hagrid asked, "Developments?"

"Tell Harr- erm… dad, that the- mission- is complete," Teddy said cryptically. "But on the downside, Hogsmeade… is no longer friendly. And Hogwarts is threatened."

"What?" Hagrid and Albus yelped in fright.

"Guess that'll block the Goblins coming in but…" Teddy shrugged. "In any case, measures will have to be taken."

"Why didn't the _Prophet"-_

"Containing mass panic," Teddy interrupted Albus. "Keeping it at a minimum. But don't even _think _about going to Hogsmeade again this year."

"And what mission," Albus asked quickly.

"You wanted out of trouble, didn't you," Teddy asked testily, throwing a quick smile Albus' way. "Believe me, it's best you don't know. I would guess you have enough on your plate."

"Oh, c'mon, I bet my dad would tell me if I asked him!" Albus pestered. "Trust me, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Al, but in this case, your father may have every reason to keep it from you and none to reveal it," Teddy said back. "Dark forces are at work both in the forest and out- with Hogsmeade under Purifier control, our lack of understanding concerning their goals, and Soto on the run and ever-elusive…well we're pressed for time. So, if you'll excuse me…" Teddy nodded quickly at Albus and disappeared into the trees, Albus surprised.

"Don't yeh worry, Al," Hagrid said assuredly. "He's good 'nough to take care of himself in the forest and has excellent contacts with magical creatures. Hogsmeade'll be free in no time."

"Yeah, but now I'm kept out of everything," Albus complained, staring at the spot where Teddy ran off.

Scorpius had waited for Albus near the Greenhouses and they sat off for Divination together. Albus was not sure if he wanted to tell Scorpius about Hogsmeade but in any case, Scorpius himself was pestering Albus on how it went with Alexis and Albus tried in vain to make it seem like there was nothing going on between them. But after their recent date, Albus could not convince Scorpius of anything.

Just before the two reached the stairs leading up to the North Tower, Mark showed up, no Aries and no twins. Mark looked particularly strengthened with Aries absent. "Malfoy!" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and Mark folded his arms, "A wager on who wins the match?" Mark offered, small smirk playing his face.

Scorpius gaped, "Erm…"

"Of course, if you prefer self-preservation, I won't hold it against you"-

"Heck, yeah, I'll take it," Scorpius cried out. "Twenty galleons we win the match."

"Oh, let's make it interesting," Mark offered. "If Slytherin wins by a hundred points, I fork over a year's worth of savings from me and the password to the Gryffindor Common Room for the rest of the year. Sound cool?"

Albus gaped. The password. He could not imagine what Scorpius would do with the password but himself… he could keep a closer eye on Lily. Better yet, he could nick the Maurader's Map with his Invisiblity cloak and watch everyone and everything in Hogwarts. "I'd like in. I want the password."

Mark blinked and then recovered himself, "Al, if you want the password, ask me any old time and I'll give it to you. Just… not in front of Aries or the twins… or anyone really."

"So, basically, never?"

"Screw it, you want the password, get it from Scorpy when- _if _he wins!" Mark said firmly.

"What if Gryffindor wins?" Scorpius asked apprehensively.

Mark smiled widely, "If Gryffindor wins _by more than two hundred points,_ I get the password to the Slytherin Common Room for the rest of the year and you fork over every galleon you receive from home for the rest of the year. If the game goes any other way, Gryffindor winning by less or Slytherin by some miracle winning by less than a hundred points, we exchange passwords and nothing else. Either way, the odds are in your favor. Big time."

"Take it," Albus muttered. "And we'll kick their asses."

"Yeah, you're on," Scorpius said with a smirk.

Of course, the sudden offer of a wager was strange on its own. While the benefits for Albus and Scorpius would be endless if they won, Mark obviously had a plan up his sleeve. And his reasons for wanting to get into the Slytherin Common room were not beyond Albus' thoughts. He wanted the best way possible to avoid Aries.

Saturday arrived and with it, the first Quidditch match of the season. Jennifer Salsty trained them hard through rain and shine. But the match was not due to start at eleven, and despite needing to train, Vulneroman had no intention of calling lessons off till the actual match and that meant fourth years still had dueling classes. And in dueling classes, Vulneroman finally started pairing them into duelists. For the first time, Vulneroman was hosting a duel.

"The duel starts with light spells first," he was explaining as the process. "Spells such as the Knock-back Jinx or the disarming spell. Very simple and easy to use. Next is the climax stage. Like a storyline, it has a moment where bigger spells are used to impress the opponent and the third parties. After the climax is of course the deteriorating stage. By now, the winner can be predicted by an expert. This is when the better witch or wizard incapacitates his or her opponent and declares victory. Incapacitate meaning not to kill, but render him or her useless in combat. That is what I want to see. Malfoy, Wallader, up please and show us how it's done."

Aries squealed as Mark took the center of the room and pointed his wand straight up, facing Scorpius. Albus widened his eyes in slight amusement. The two would later that day face off in Quidditch so the rivalry was going to be intense. Perhaps this was why Vulneroman picked those two in particular?

"Light spells first!" Vulneroman growled loudly. "Three… two… one…"

"_Flipendo!" _Mark started, very quickly just as Vulneroman yelled to start. Albus knew Mark was very quick. His reflexes were superb in their first year but three years of honing such skills only made him quicker.

Scorpius narrowly avoided the spell only to face another one. Scorpius was knocked back. Aries squealed in delight as Laura looked rather torn. Mark zipped up quickly but Scorpius rolled to the side and jumped up, wand raised, _"Petrificus Totalus."_

But the incantation's length gave Mark enough time to avoid it. He summoned a barrier with _"Protego."_

"The shield Charm is very effective against minor to moderate curses, jinxes and hexes," Vulneroman noted loudly as Mark fired a Stunning spell right after. Scorpius, taken by surprise, barely had time to conjure his own shield charm to make it rebound. Mark dove aside and Vulneroman let out a quick bang to signal the duel was over.

"Creevey, Kimble, up here in the center," Vulneroman called. And Laura and Aries took the center. Aries had a short twinkle in her eyes as she regarded Laura and within seconds, Laura was bubbling all over. Aries sighed and shook her head, "Professor, I have three dueling championships to my name. I demand a better challenge."

The class held its breath in tension as Vulneroman stared at her through his one eye. Then, he blinked and growled, "Very well. Potter, up!"

"Oh?"

Albus was forced to take center, well aware of every eye on him. He pointed his wand at Aries, well aware he was about to know a world of pain. And just before Vulneroman yelled to start, he saw it. A spark of fire in her eyes as she fixed hers with his. Albus guessed that the one thing he did better than Laura was that at least he put a Shield Charm up. Unfortunately, the shield shattered to Aries' Stunning Spell. Albus barely ducked it but only to meet a Trip-Jinx and in seconds, her wand was on his neck.

"We will leave it here for today," Vulneroman told them. "Next week, I want everyone ready to test themselves in dueling combat. I could pick any of you."

But it did not seem Mark or Scorpius paid him any mind. Though the two were ok, they fixed each other with murderous glares. A testament to the match coming closer. "Prepare yourself, Scorpy," Mark muttered to him as they all filed out. "The Gryffindor team won't be beaten this year. You'll see."

Albus and Scorpius froze as Mark walked off with Aries and the twins. Laura, just behind Scorpius shrugged and said, "Ignore him," and she kissed Scorpius once on the mouth before leaving.

Scorpius stared in double the shock as Laura left after Mark, "Did-did she just tell me- to _ignore _Mark?"

"Forget that, did she just kiss you?" Albus asked.

"And did- did we just catch a glimpse of Murderous Mark all over again?" Scorpius asked.

"Ah, he always gets like that before a game," Albus waved aside. "But, the kiss Scorps?"

Scorpius seemed mighty pleased with himself but before he could say anything, Hugo and Lily came up from the staircase leading up to Gryffindor tower. Lily looked up and went red when she saw Scorpius but Hugo just nodded at Albus. "Al," he acknowledged.

"Hugo, what's up, gonna watch the game?"

"You could say that," Hugo said quietly. "Lily's gonna be up in the podium with Alex though."

"Alex invited me," Lily said, still red-faced.

"Why?" Scorpius asked her.

"Dunno," Lily said cryptically and Hugo shrugged, though both Albus and Scorpius could tell that they were hiding something.

"Good luck, Al," Hugo called as they left, and Hugo notably had an arm on Lily's shoulder.

Scorpius was very silent as the two pondered that last meeting before Albus finally pointed out that they should be going down to the Quidditch pitch. They walked down in silence, Scorpius seemingly lost in thought. It was not until they reached the changing rooms with the rest of the team when Scorpius turned to Albus before opening the door and sighed, "In case you're wondering, Laura and I are not… _official _yet."

Albus understood then what Scorpius' silence was about but why? "She's over Mark and she kissed you. Do you need a written agreement or something?"

"No, it's… look, it's- she's still figuring out her feelings," he said frankly. "Since she met Aries, she's been conflicted. She's a had a _lot _to deal with. Still thinking about Mark and whether or not she still feels about him the way she does. I told her straight out that it was a crush. I guess her kissing me right now… is a good thing. I dunno. Anyways, let's"-

The door banged open and Malcolm roughly dragged them in to face Jennifer's pre-match talk before the game.


	13. The One-sided Game

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 12: The One-sided Game**

Jennifer insisted on holding the match up for an hour to give the team a bit of a last-minute talk. It seemed Herald, on Malcolm's behalf, had discovered something about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Jennifer was pacing back and forth, lecturing them nonstop on different formations, to be changed each time a goal is blocked.

"Apparently, the Gryffindors have a secret weapon," Malcolm shrugged. "And they look forward to throwing this weapon at us first."

"Weapon in the form of… a technique or a student… or will they be riding on dragons?" Lorcan said casually, laying back against the wall. When Jennifer stared at him incredulously, Lorcan put his hands up, "Cause I'm fine with that. I'll take dragons any day."

"Listen, you lot, we begin with formation A," Jennifer said loudly. "Mold maneuvers around a Chaser with the Quaffle and take his attention, Scamander rams the opposing broom and Potter steals the Quaffle and makes a shot."

"Kinda dirty, don't you think?" Lorcan said pointedly.

"We play dirty," Jennifer told him simply. "If it becomes clear that you're going to be overrun, switch to Formation Cerberus. That should"-

"We haven't even tested that yet!" Scorpius yelped.

Even Malcolm seemed in agreement, "Yeah, and Potter is a wuss. It'll never work."

"Potter will have to put aside his reservations and go for it," Jennifer said warningly, eyes on Albus. "If the Gryffindors have a secret weapon, we are to expect the worst."

"We still got Scamander though," Albus said pointedly.

That quieted everyone down. The match was about to start and Jennifer led her team out. Cantharis, the flying instructor and Quidditch referee stood beside the Gryffindor team and that was when Albus gasped. He remembered that the Gryffindors chaser lineup was Tulip, James and Jerry Wood. James and Jerry were still there and so was Tulip but with them was a red-headed someone standing close beside James, clutching his new broom. Replaced with none other than Albus' cousin, Hugo Weasley.

"Hugo," Albus said under his breath.

"Know him?" Jennifer asked under her breath.

"Cousin."

"Any good?"

"Haven't seen him play in a long time but if he's been practicing since then…" Albus recalled a distant memory of Hugo trouncing him in a Quidditch game they had at the Burrow years back. There was also a Quidditch board game they liked to play occasionally. "He's got good strategy."

"Meaning…"

"We're dead, Cerberus or no Cerberus," Albus sighed.

"Hello and welcome, welcome one and all to the much anticipated first game of the season!" Alex Wallaby screamed enthusiastically from the megaphone.

"Captains, shake hands!" Cantharis yelled.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the seasonal Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!" Alex announced to loud hoots and cheers and jeers. "As usual, the game starts between Slytherin and Gryffindor, both sides looking to reclaim their bit of glory; Slytherin for their abysmal performance last year and Gryffindor for their honor of House champions! Both teams stare each other down as Master Cantharis opens the box, and readies the balls for releasing! A quick note for our fans on the team lineup though. Gryffindor has a done a bit of reshuffling. Jerry Wood, once a Chaser now a Keeper, replaced with none other than Potter cousin and Alex Wallaby's dear brother, Hugo Weasley."

The Gryffindor crowd roared and cheered as Hugo's name was mentioned. The bludgers are released, the snitch… and here we go! Slytherin starts possession of the Quaffle! Lorcan Scamander passes it to Albus Potter. Albus swerves…"

Albus dodged narrowly around James, and threw it over to Malcolm. Malcolm made to catch it but Hugo zipped right up and intercepted it, shooting a quick smirk at Albus. Still with a sour look on his face, Malcolm propelled himself forward, avoiding a tackle by James and attacking Hugo.

Hugo barrel-rolled out of the way right into Lorcan Scamander who robbed him of possession. "Keeper Jerry Wood attempts to block the Quaffle. He takes the left hoop… her left of course… Weasley defended. Guys, that's my brother up there!"

Alex's statement made Hugo go bright red as he threw up the Quaffle and let his broom to do the kicking all the way to the other side of the field where Tulip Restcamp waited. "A GOAL!" Alex yelled enthusiastically. "Incredible! Gryffindor turned a threat into a blessing in a matter of seconds. Slytherin has a run for their money as Jennifer furiously throws the Quaffle for Malcolm to catch. Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

"Tail Weasley!" Malcolm yelled to Alus as he zoomed past with the Quaffle, maneuvering out of James' reach. Albus got the message but Hugo was not easily tailed. He kept dodging around Albus and every time Albus managed to make it over to him, a Bludger attack conveniently occurred and even James tackled.

"Wood saves it!" Alex yelled. "Will he give it to Weasley? No, Weasley takes the other side. We can see what's happening now… Wood passes it to James Potter. James passes it to Restcamp, Potter, Restcamp… intercepted by Scamander. Mold takes the Quaffle. Passes it to Potter Number Two. Potter number One steals it from his brother, passes it to Hugo Weasley… SCORE! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor and the lions take a good first standing. Is that the snitch?"

Mark and Scorpius were neck in neck, hands outstretched. The snitch was inches from Scorpius' hand when Mark pushed it out the way. At first, it seemed that Mark would win but he didn't even try. He took the front and blocked Scorpius' way forward.

"Mark Wallader blocks Malfoy and the game goes on… what's this, a goal already?"

While Alex's attention was on Mark and Scorpius, it seemed Lorcan had finally scored a goal. His job done, Mark zoomed off and yelled something to Hugo. Hugo nodded and swerved over to tail Lorcan. Albus tried getting Hugo off him, even tried tempting him with the Quaffle but Hugo did not budge and James came in for another goal. Jennifer hovered in his way readily as Albus and Malcolm dealt with Hugo. Then…

"Frederick McLaggen hits Jennifer down!" Alex screamed so loudly, Albus nearly lost hold and Hugo barrel-rolled out of the way from Malcolm. "James makes a shot and it goes through easily. Jennifer, it seems has taken a hit! Thirty-ten to Gryffindor."

The match was on pause as Cantharis checked Jennifer's head. The bludger, it seemed had taken her skull. Madam Pomfrey rushed out onto the pitch and the match was held up for five minutes. Five minutes Hugo spent to fix Albus' eye, "You know tailing me won't work. You've tried that before."

"Worth a try," Albus muttered.

"Look where it got you," Hugo cheeked, attitude very different in the air than on the ground. On the ground, Hugo was jumpy and enthusiastic. He loved conversing with Albus about the league because they were fans of the same team. But in the air, they were on opposing sides. Hugo looked down at Jennifer, "If you played defense where you're better at…"

"Salsty is out of commission!" Alex yelled dramatically. "Salsty is out of the game. Slytherins are without a Keeper."

Albus stared in shock as Jennifer was carried, semi-conscious off the pitch. The whistle blew and the Gryffindor invaded. Albus turned to Lorcan, "Lay off Hugo. You're sole offender!" Albus said, taking charge at once. "Malcolm…"

Malcolm turned to Albus and their eyes met. The two hated each other and Malcolm would hate taking orders from Albus. But the loss of a Keeper meant drastic measures. "I'll steal. And pass it to Scamander. If he's not in…"

"Take the shot," Albus said as he zoomed up to the goalposts.

"Potter takes charge and defends the goal posts," Alex yells. "The question is will he hold them? The Slytherins are one-player short either way and the Gryffindors have them outnumbered! Will Potter give Weasley a run for his money?"

Albus could not. As heroic as his actions were, he was not Keeper material. Half an hour into the game and Hugo already made ten shots compared to one shot from Macolm and another from Lorcan. With Gryffindor's points in the hundreds, Slytherin was taking a beating and Mark continued blocking Scorpius' every attempt at catching the snitch. It became apparent that Gryffindor not only wanted to win, they wanted to humiliate. And they were about to get their wish.

"Mold intercepts the Quaffle. Passes it to Scamander. I do wonder how Scamander plans to fool the enemy once more after his first heroic shot when the Gryffindors were obviously not on their guar- HE SCORES!" he yelled to everyone's surprise. "He scores! One-hundred and thirty to thirty. Gryffindor a hundred points up, will Mark keep the match going?"

Albus clapped hard as the crowd on the Slytherin end whooped and cheered. Gryffindors were booing as Mark zoomed past Albus. Albus looked around for Scorpius, wondering if he was aware that Mark was alerted to something. Alex didn't say anything, and Scorpius was swerving in another direction. Albus placed his eyes back on the game one second too late. A bludger hit him square in the chest, and Albus lost control of his broom, falling twenty feet to the sandy pitch below.

As Albus fell, the Slytherin end booed their discontent and rain poured. "Weasley scores again! 140-30 to Gryffindor!"

As the game continued, Albus was turned over. Thankfully, his eyes were open, and he was breathing heavily. Madam Pomfrey muttered an incantation to heal his cracked ribs, and patched him up. Albus hated he was missing the game and the goals were open. Lorcan had taken the goal posts instead as Spock McMack hit a Bludger straight at Hugo. Lorcan had meanwhile intercepted the Quaffle twice and scored one more goal in the commotion.

Albus reentered the game, a little dazed and winded, but all around well. Scorpius had zoomed up to him concernedly, "You alright, Al?"

"Yeah, great, get back to the snitch!" Albus yelled over the rain and wind now rushing through the stadium. He was surprised the rain started pouring now. The sun was half shining earlier. Now, it was pouring hard. It was amazing at how fast the weather changed.

"Potter takes possession of the Quaffle! It seems Scamander is taking the posts now. Weasley steals it. Potter is outdone. Passes it to Miss Tulip Restcamp who passes it further. James spun his broom around in a complete circle, hitting the Quaffle in once again. "150-40 to Gryffindor. Fuelled by the goal, Mark Wallader zooms forward, Malfoy well behind."

Lorcan motioned to Albus a finger up, and Albus turned to the nearest Beater, "Stop him! Scorps is too far!"

Phillip zoomed away, alerting Spock the same way. Albus hurried his broom to stop James and Tulip, but the two worked so well. Passing it one to another over and over, and when Tulip was there, she threw it in, making a second goal.

"The snitch is lost!" Alex announced. "Thanks to a spectacular save by Spock McMack, Mark is thrown off course and the snitch gets away. Tulip and James make great teamwork, and scores a second goal! Restcamp, fueled by her last goal, steals the Quaffle from Potter. It seems Gryffindor has gone up a great deal. Potter makes a goal! 160-40 to Gryffindor!"

Malcolm had harshly snatched a bat from Philip, and hit a Bludger straight at Hugo Weasley. Taking it to the chest, he blacked barely managed to hold on until Malcolm threw the bat straight at him. Albus yelled in shock, gaping open-mouthed at Malcolm's savagery. "Do it right next time!" Malcolm yelled, summoning the bat back up and throwing it back to Philip.

"The… Chaser is out!" Alex announced, a little saddened. "What, Cantharis, no foul?"

The crowd was silent as Madam Pomfrey took Hugo off. Cantharis looked at Hugo, up at Malcolm and then took the megaphone, "Warning to Gryffindor. The game's too one-sided. Let it slide with a warning!"

The crowd booed and hurled insults at Cantharis. His cocker spaniel barked threateningly but to no avail at the crowd and Alex was beside with himself with rage even Redgrow stayed silent in shock. "A vicious attack by Malcolm Mold renders him immobile for the game, and the obviously-better Gryffindor team is left with two Chasers! And no foul?"

"Detention Wallaby, for biased commentating!" Cantharis called angrily.

Silence, then Alex called in, "Mold… Hey, Mold! I'm talking to you!" The game was on pause as Malcolm turned to the podium. Alex went on, "Yeah, you! That's my brother you hit! Sorry, all, but I'm taking sides after that horrid beating. Mold, I'm gonna kill you when this game is over! Yeah, me and my twin, and my guts… all three of us are gonna kill you so badly…"

"Wallaby!" Redgrow's voice sounded as Hugo ran back to the pitch and took to the skies once again, visibly better.

"Well… oh whatever, leave it for the after the game," Alex pushed it aside. "Anyhoo, Weasley back in commission and nothing went wrong thanks mainly to my stalling the game. Scamander passes the Quaffle to Potter. Swerves, barrel-rolls… passes it to Scamander. Scamander shoots… HE SCORES! 160-50 to Gryffindor and guys… I'm getting bored. So wrap this up already."

The crowd laughed and even Redgrow stayed quiet. It was Lorcan's goal, but the Gryffindors made two more within twenty minutes, by which time the rain stopped. "180-50 to Gryffindor. Scamander attempts a next goal for his record, but Hugo Weasley is on to him now."

Hugo changed tactic within five minutes though and played offense the second Scamander tried rushing for the goal posts Wood was protecting. With Lorcan away from the Slytherin goal posts, Hugo intercepted a Quaffle and made another goal. "190-50! Gryffindor is pushing for a massacre this game. Is Mark catches the snitch, it is highly doubtful Slytherin can recover."

The Slytherin ranks were spread out, Lorcan to the far end where he could make an immediate goal if passed to. Albus swerved past James, and dodged Tulip, only to meet Hugo once again. He passed hard and far to Malcolm, who kicked it to Lorcan. Lorcan caught it, and with the Gryffindor Chasers far behind, did a maneuver to feign middle hoop, going for the right. It seemed he would make it when Wood blocked it.

Albus zoomed in for more when Alex got excited again, "The snitch! Malfoy is on it! Mark Wallader close behind. Guys, this is a close one, it's anyone's game… Seekers are going for it! It's anyone's game! Anyone can win, and Gryffindor are one hundred and forty points in the lead. If Malfoy… SLYTHERIN WINS! Scorpius catches the snitch! After a great game, Slytherin wins!"

And they did. Scorpius landed, hand stretched up in the air, grinning complacently over his proud face. Mark skidded to a halt and slapped his thigh in frustration. Hugo landed and shook his head as if to get a headache out. Albus landed in front, "You ok?"

"Yeah, but can you make sure Alex _does _kill Malcolm for me?" Hugo asked, holding his head in place as if it threatened to wobble off like Nearly-Headless Nick.

"The least I could do," Albus shrugged.

"Guys, this was a great game!" Alex was still saying. "Hugo Weasley was a super Chaser, he dwarfed the Slytherins by far. It is _incredible _that Slytherin managed to win, making their fallen Keeper proud… if she lives that is. In any case, Slytherin takes the game! MOLD I'M KILLING YOU!"

Sounds of scuffling as the megaphone dropped and Alex presumably ran down, Eric beside him. Hugo went a little red as Malcolm looked up in anticipation. His gang was not there.

"Merlin!" Malcolm yelped and, pitifully, he scampered away.

Mark looked over as he landed and pat Scorpius' shoulder, "Good game, Scorps. We'll exchange… _dealings _later. See ya!" and Mark ran after Malcolm, far out of sight of the teachers. Soon after, the Wallaby twins were on them too.

"Gordon and Jared are coming," Albus muttered to Hugo.

Hugo looked up, cringing a little as he saw their sizes. And the twins behind them, Herald and Gerald were not to be messed with either. Hugo ran to his team mates as Malcolm's gang came running up. Albus blocked their path. "Quick, they went to the castle! If you hurry you can still catch them!"

And they stupidly ran off, completely the wrong way. Then again, Albus thought. They won the game. Helping Hugo out of that spot was the least he could do. Then, Albus' sister Lily ran up to embrace Hugo tightly, even kissed his cheek making him go redder than ever. Albus eased up. Lily was fine, still. And in Hogwarts, she was safe. Now, if they could get past the Christmas holidays and Albus could try to convince Lily to stay at Hogwarts…


	14. A Looming Shadow

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 13: A Looming Shadow**

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took a day longer than usual. My internet was acting up. Thanks all for the reviews. And speaking of them, I feel the need to respond directly to some feedback I got concerning Aries, and two from one called Guest which inquired about Riley and sorting. The thing is, I have an answer for most of them but not all. **_

_**Firstly, to address why Riley was allowed to live in the forest. The thing is, I always imagined Riley sticking mostly with Hagrid and most of the time paying a visit to the forest and be with his own kind, (which, actually being a half vampire and on good terms with vampires in general, his father might actually be ok with that.) But because of other issues in the Secret of the Forest, I never got round to saying that outright, which is not really an excuse because it did take one simple line. That **_**is **_**how it happened but it escaped my mind to put it in. My mistake.**_

_**Second, the issue of how easy the sorting seems to be. In actuality, there IS a story behind why Scorpius seems to succeed in getting students to be in Slytherin like they choose for themselves before they even enter Hogwarts. I cannot say it just yet but it will be dealt with in later stories. Just to clarify, the issue of sorting is not yet over. While Albus' identity is done and over with, the issue of identity in general is not. **_

_**Now, to a less important matter. The character of Aries V. Kimble. She earned herself so much hate to a degree one reviewer kindly suggested that I please kill her. I guess now I think of it, this should not be surprising since her name is taken from the Greek God of War or the Roman Goddess of Chaos. While I cannot outright say what her role is, she was not introduced for no reason. She will definitely have a role to play. Whether this role earns her more hate or people warm up to her remains to be seen. But I see now she is far more indomitable than I realized.**_

_**And without further ado, on to the chapter.**_

Charms class was interesting to say the least. Professor Ackerly was teaching a Charm to sew quickly and easily but Albus saw it as a way to seal his pockets too. He even had Alexis help him with the Charm till he mastered it.

"Al, your pronouncing it wrong," Alexis pointed out. _"Signus. _The 'g' is silent. Pronounced _'seenyus.' _It's easy."

And after her pointer, it was easy. She pat his back and walked out, bag over her shoulder. After Charms, Albus and Scorpius elected to stay around until Professor Ackerly had left. It was that room where they were to meet Mark. For Mark had done as promised. Albus met with him too alongside Scorpius in a room where they made good on their wagers. Mark handed Albus and Scorpius a list of passwords he got from a Prefect and Scorpius told him the password to the Slytherin Common room. _Viper. _At first, it seemed easily given but then, deception had started. Mark folded his arms and asked, "_Where _is the Slytherin Common Room?"

Scorpius smirked and leaned against the wall, "We agreed on passwords, not location. Sorry, Wallader."

Mark looked shocked and half angry and Albus actually expected Mark to hit him. But he did not expect Mark to smirk and shrug, "Oh, well I guess we're even. 'Cause we never agreed to keep it from the Fat Lady, did we? Consider her tipped off to your charade. And I _will _find out where your Common room is so… better luck next time."

He nodded at them both and walked right out of the room, Scorpius staring after him in shock. Once out of earshot, Scorpius sighed and shrugged, "Might be a friend… but still a snake."

"Now we're friends though, I can admire the slick moves he can pull," Albus laughed.

"You realize that you lose in this too," Scorpius said pointedly. "I thought you wanted in."

Albus shrugged, "You heard Mark. I can go in any time I want. And the Fat Lady knows me. Face it, Scorps. The only loser here is you."

But Mark soon became a loser as well. The only one who benefited from the wager was the party who never took part in it. Albus did not yet memorize the whole list but he knew the first two passwords, _Flobberworm and Chimera. _It did not matter how many times it was changed. But the Slytherins changed their password soon enough and for good reason. Slytherin winning the match, while unprecedented thanks to Hugo, put Jennifer in good spirits and rumor had it she even had a meeting with Lorcan Scamander concerning Chasing tactics. But rumors were not concentrated on Quidditch. Whispers had started and Albus had a good idea where the whispers originated from. Students whispered amongst each other, some with heads poured over the _Daily Prophet _as if looking for a piece that was simply not there, some eyeing other suspiciously, fueling a great deal of suspicion and distrust among Hogwarts students and even staff… and this distrust led to a change of passwords among the houses.

But with the school-wide changes, Mark did not only lose the location of the Slytherin Common room but he lacked the password to it too and he had Soto to thank for that, for he was the subject of all whispers and his son the instigator (or so Albus was certain.) Rumor had started, by word of mouth from the Hogs Head to the Three Broomsticks and up to Hogwarts, that the Purifiers had taken over Hogsmeade and Incommodo had been imprisoned for running out on the Ministry.

Albus did not know how much of it were fact because the idea of Incommodo being imprisoned was absurd. But he had every reason to believe that after having been pushed into a corner, Soto Lean hit back and was effectively holding the entire village hostage. That way, even the Ministry could not lift a finger against him for fear of getting anybody hurt.

But what mystified Albus the most was Hagrid's absence that week, cancelling Care of Magical Creatures. His hut was boarded up and locked, the creatures he kept were gone and the forest looked darker than usual, cast a greater shadow over the grounds than before. Something foreboding was lurking within. Perhaps it was due to the adventure Albus had within the previous year, but he could feel it.

And sure enough, due to the increased pressure, Mark cornered Albus in a corridor, for the first time in a while, wand on him threateningly. Albus was against the wall for his hands up, feeling very vulnerable now. What had gotten over him?

"Sorry to do this, Al," Mark breathed. "But… you need to give the passwords back… _now."_

"Whoa, c'mon, Mark"-

"This isn't funny, Al!" Mark yelled. "Just listen to me, ok? We're not the only ones terrorized by Soto now. If someone knows passwords where they shouldn't… face it, Al. You're a crack in the security right now."

Was Mark just upset because he lost more than Albus did? Was that likely? Or was Mark truly frightened? He kept his wand on Albus, a small smirk playing his mouth, _"Accio password sheet!"_

Albus yelped as Mark caught it triumphantly. Albus kept his hands up, still feeling threatened. "Will you put your damn wand down?"

Mark obliged, looking a little apologetic, "Sorry, Al. I'll make it up to you another way… just not with passwords." And as he spoke, there was a shake to his voice, a certain tinge of uncertainty and part fright. His legs were shaking and he was breathing heavily. Now he was no longer at wand point, Albus noticed Mark's skin was graying and his eyes sunken and shadowed for lack of sleep.

"You- you're really tense, aren't you?" Albus asked.

"Not just me," Mark said quietly, wand still lowered and looking down. "It's Lily, Al."

It was like an old fear had hit home once again. _Lily. _She was unsafe. Now, more than ever. Something in the forest was moving, something Teddy was on to, Hagrid was absent and Hogsmeade was captured. Hogwarts was surrounded. There was no way out. "What about Lily?"

"She's scared to death!" Mark spat like it bothered him a lot too. "And after the twins gave Malcolm a bloody eye, Malcolm swore to hit back… at Hugo's weakest point and Al, we both know who that is. He tried Jinxing her yesterday and she nearly broke her arm before third year Dueling class. Nothing is right anymore, Al. And she's terrified. If Malcolm tried breaking her arm…"

Albus collapsed against the wall, worried more than he had ever been in his life. Even when that second when he thought Mark would die in second year had been dwarfed. Lily was his sister. Hugo was his cousin. "Look after her, Mark," Albus said quietly. "If I can't be in the Common room, you have to keep an eye on her."

Mark shook his head, "She's safest in there. James has his eyes on her and no one gets past me. You know that. It's when she's out that she's in trouble."

But since Mark had told Albus the problem, Lily had been safe. Nothing else had happened except Malcolm mysteriously being given a bloody nose to go with the bloody eye of his and rumor had it that James was the gift-giver.

And like that, as if James had somehow fixed everything, things quieted down and Albus took full advantage of it. Albus of course, quickly made use of the passwords and did exactly as he hoped to do first chance he got. He ventured up to the Fat Lady during lunch that Sunday, Invisibility cloak packed (the amulet was hidden temporarily in a smelly sock) when most students were venturing downstairs, Invisibility cloak in hand just in case, and stopped in front of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady looked irritated as it seemed she had been about to leave for another portrait when Albus popped up and said _"Chimera."_

The Fat Lady seemed very suspicious and raised an eyebrow, "You're no Gryffindor."

"I'm supposed to fetch something for my brother quickly," Albus said hurriedly, hoping he was sounding convincing. "Change the password after, just… I need to get in."

"Oh, whatever, but I'm reporting this, you know," she said warningly and swung open. Just as she swung and Albus left her eyesight, he swept on his Invisibility cloak and ran in, passing a couple of first years wrapping up a Gobstones Game. He rushed into James' dormitory and started rummaging through the belongings of the seven bags left by the beds, careless as to how suspicious it may look. He felt the time pass the longer it took, getting worried that someone may come in. But within five minutes, the yellow parchment was in his hands, he quickly used a Cleaning Charm Alexis had shown him the year before, and rushed back downstairs, leaving along with the first years, hugging the wall and slipping out with them.

The theft of the map would not go unnoticed by James but Albus had to take it one step at a time. What mattered was that for the time being, he had the map and the passwords if he ever needed them again and slowly, the rumors had stopped spreading. It became common knowledge. The school forgot about Hogsmeade. The week after, Hagrid came back and the _Daily Prophet _came in with news that the Goblins would be visiting next month to search the school. It seemed that if the Purifiers were in control of Hogwarts, Goblins were still getting in to search for their lost item.

But before any of that happened, Albus had a Quidditch game to practice for. If Albus believed that the tension was done and over with in Hogwarts though, he was mistaken and Albus learned that the hard way come the next Quidditch game Slytherin was scheduled to have with Ravenclaw. The second match arrived at the end of the month and as usual, Jennifer lectured them all before sending them out there.

Quidditch against Ravenclaw also meant facing Alexis Ackerly. Since they had practiced together, they both knew each other's moves, especially after Albus was forced to go all out against Hugo the previous match. As the two teams walked out, facing each other, Jennifer and the Quidditch Captain shaking hands and Alexis throwing a quick nod to Albus, they took off.

The game went into full gear immediately, Slytherin scoring a quick goal during an unfortunate sneeze by the Ravenclaw keeper. Alex was yelling enthusiastically at the top of his voice as the game went on, "Slytherin Chaser Lorcan Scamander dodges well against Alexis… she steals it! And look who's here? Albus Potter swerves up and steals it!"

Alex was calling for a kissing scene as they tussled for the Quaffle once again, whooping in laughter making Alexis go red. She successfully stole the Quaffle from him and scored an equalizing goal, prompting Alex to yell his pun "Demonic Equalizer! 10-10 to both teams."

Albus stopped by Jennifer, who hovered by the goal posts. "Potter! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! I want you to knock that girl off her broom, no mercy. Apologize after the game."

"Wha"-

A sudden jerk of Albus' broom shot him back, ironically knocking Jennifer off. "Slytherin Keeper down again! Wow, that Keeper is weak! And turned on by Potter too! Ackerly comes in…"

She made a shot. Albus swerved in and barely managed to stop it but not being Keeper, Alexis came in and tried stealing it. Just when she flew in on him, Albus' broom shot up violently. Then, calm again. Alexis looked up, half concernedly before flying up to try stealing it again. As she hovered in midair for a bit, as if waiting to see if Albus was going to do what she thought was another dodge, confusion in the stands reigned.

"It seems the game has stopped over some… well, what looks like what may be a romantic confrontation between Potter and Ackerly," Alex Wallaby explained. "We'll leave them be for a bit to sort their problems out."

"Wallaby"-

"Professor, what does it look like to you?"

Albus' broom did a violent lurch and a very bad feeling washed over him. It jerked back again and Alexis' eyes widened in understanding and horror. Alex had stopped commentating and Albus dropped the Quaffle as he hung on to his wildly jerking broom for dear life. It was throwing him off, as if it decided that it played too many games and wanted out. The broom was rejecting him.

"We- have a rather… _strange"-_

"THIS MATCH IS CANCELLED!" Vulneroman's loud, booming and growling voice boomed out through the megaphone. The crowd's screamed. "THERE IS A JINXED BROOM ON THE FIELD! ALL PLAYERS DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

Professor Phoenix got up worriedly and watched. Despite a clear order for the players to get down, Alexis remained up in the air. She opted for chasing the broom aggressively. By the time Albus was over a hundred feet high, Alexis ignored all teacher's calls for her to get down and whipped out her wand. "IMMOBULUS!"

The Immobilizing Charm was so powerful, it managed to freeze the Jinxed broom for just a few seconds. Though no powerful Jinx like that could have been beaten down by a simple Charm, Alexis managed to get in close and scoop Albus' also-frozen form onto her broom. She muttered a short spell to unfreeze him and dove down.

It seemed that her will had won out and yet again, Alexis had saved him. But when they were twenty-five feet high, even her broom started lurching and jerking and twitching violently. The Jinx was being very persistent and now two brooms were in danger. Albus' broom zoomed in and struck Albus at the back of the head just as Alexis' broom violently went upside down and jerked once, finally throwing them both off.

For a moment, Albus thought he was going to die. But Master Cantharis, red-faced and furious flew in on his broom and caught Alexis and Scorpius Malfoy zoomed in and caught Albus. And before either brooms could jerk, they managed to land. Albus thought he saw Scorpius' broom twitch once as they got closer to the ground but it was too late.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out onto the field as Phoenix ordered every student inside by megaphone. "I don't care how close you claim you are, everyone inside now! Macmillan, Vulneroman, with me! All Prefects lead your houses back in. Head Boys in charge of the Common room. NOW!"

So strong was his command, no one dared argue. The students rushed inside by lead of the Prefects. Scorpius made to listen too, but Cantharis screamed, as if it was his own fault, "Malfoy, you stay! Stand guard over Potter. Professor Phoenix…"

Albus had never seen this side of Cantharis before. Phoenix rushed up to where they where they were, Vulneroman and Macmillan at his heels. "Ackerly is furious," Macmillan was saying.

"Let him be!" Phoenix said carelessly, eyes focused on Albus. "Potter, talk to me. What happened?"

Albus could not answer right away. Neither, it seemed could Alexis. Albus was too much in shock. Something inside him had snapped, broken in two and Alexis was shaking, as if suffering a short seizure. Phoenix did not press it either. He backed up once and looked over at Macmillan, "Fetch Professor Era. Tell her to prepare Veritaserum for every student and staff in Hogwarts. When I discover who…"

Albus had began to shudder too. He felt very cold and his eyes wide, as if he himself was Jinxed. Phoenix petrified both him and Alexis to stop the shuddering and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Take them to the hospital wing and administer two doses of the Draught of Living Death Era will provide."

"Headmaster, I must protest the use of"-

"NOW!"

Madam Pomfrey conjured up stretchers for the both of them. Albus' body felt like it was going to shake until death when it was free of its bind. He was sure Alexis felt the same thing but he could not fathom what had happened. Both brooms were Jinxed. Both. And somehow, both riders were fine despite an obvious intent to kill, both of them if necessary.

Phoenix turned to Scorpius and said, "Malfoy, accompany me."

"I didn't"-

"Do NOT argue with me at this time," Phoenix said strictly, and took him by the arm.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and brought them up to the Hospital wing, muttering something about 'Dumbledore' and 'carelessness.' It was not long before Madam Pomfrey had placed them both on separate beds and stared. The Charm Phoenix had cast was wearing off and Albus could feel the shaking coming back. Alexis was already having a full seizure. He hated seeing her like that. And against her better judgment, Madam Pomfrey administered the Draught of Living Death to her, a phial of black liquid. And before he could protest, Albus was administered it too and his entire world went black.


	15. A Love Unseen

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 14: A Love Unseen**

The sleep Albus was in was so powerful, he stayed asleep for a long time and his near-coma state only made things worst. He did not awaken for a very long time. His near coma state only made the sleep longer though Albus' dreams did not cease. Eventually, they restarted too. Albus' dreams, however scattered they were, had clear images too. Mist spreading through slums, Dementors soaring into a village, a wave of cold, a jet of green light, a duel through a row of cubicles… and as dreams, no sense could be made of them.

Though Albus was in a deep sleep, he started tossing and turning. A voice was calling him but he could not answer. The images kept coming in. An image of Hagrid crashing through a forest, wolves clashing with pale-faced figures, white-robed figures charging through a forested terrain, a great speech being made for order… they were like dramatic scenes from a war movie. The voice kept calling him. He tried answering. The voice changed words, _"I know you're trying. Just… wake up."_

Albus' eyes snapped open, blinking furiously. His vision started coming back, slowly getting used to pictures again. A sigh of relief sounded but he did not see anyone staring over him. For a second, he had forgotten why he was asleep to begin with but when he looked over at Alexis' bed and saw her sitting up, he remembered.

"Well, well, well, a Christmas miracle," Scorpius said, leaning against a wall between the two beds.

"Scorpy, we still have two weeks," Mark yawned from a ways away. "Welcome back, Al. You… gave us all a scare."

"Off him, Mark," Alexis muttered from her own bed. "Let him adjust."

Mark went red as Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of the curtain, "OUT!" she yelled at Mark and Scorpius. "You should've left the second he woke up. Out, now! He has immediate recovery to do! Out!"

Albus had enough to take in as he watched Scorpius and Mark leave. Madam Pomfrey fed Albus an immediate Calming Potion to soothe his senses and he felt tired again. He rested his head up on the pillows like Alexis and sighed and Madam Pomfrey straightened up, "Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Are you of clear mind?"

"Yeah, I think so," Albus said, and considered. "Head hurts a little." He tried recalling some earliest memories. He still remembered James' cloth prank on Albus, his first year, his fights with Mark, the Quidditch match and the Jinx. The Jinx. He almost forgot. The jinx and… and Alexis. Alexis had saved his life. "Is my broom"-

"It hasn't come back yet," Alexis said simply. "Neither has mine. Being checked for any more Jinxes. Matches were cancelled for the rest of the term though."

"Did they discover who"-

"They administered Veritaserum on every living soul in Hogwarts School," Madam Pomfrey said. "Even the most accomplished Wizards at Occlumency were present and no one, _no one _was convicted. Incredible!" she said more to herself. "This school never gets safer, does it?"

Madam Pomfrey walked away into her office, muttering about lack of safety to students. Soon enough, Albus and Alexis were left alone. Albus knew they had to talk. Since waking up, he felt something between them was missing and he knew she felt it too. For the very first time, she clearly looked uncomfortable around Albus. She kept her eyes on him, steadily and calmly, as always, but in them lacked a certain spark, a certain twinkle he loved.

"This year has been hard on both of us," Alexis said bluntly. "Don't let it worry you."

Albus stared, "You have problems too?" he asked, not sure why this did not come as a shock to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexis did not give him her usual smile, or even her usual laugh. It was as if this was an entirely different Alexis and the other one, the one he knew had died in the air. She shook her head, sighed and said, "Al… there're some things not everyone can help with… or I would have helped you a long time ago. Thing is, Al, I know I told you one day, I would need you…"

Albus froze in his breathing, slowly remembering her words the previous year. They hit back painfully, because they were memories of a time when Alexis was Alexis Ackerly, his personal guardian angel, before he came to a hard realization that he could not rely on her forever.

"_Al… no more weakness, ok? Or, I'll hex you. I'm trusting you. You're stronger than this. You're __better __than this. If your best friend can't understand, get a new one. Because frankly, we're all growing up. We __need __support. If Scorpius can't fill that role, someone else will."_

_Albus of course knew everything she meant to imply. His support was her. That much was clear. She was all he had sometimes and at times in the two years he knew her, she was his lifeline. And yet… she never asked for anything in return. And if there was anything he learned about the world, Scorpius, Mark, even best friends, it's that a reward was expected._

_"So, who's yours then?" Albus asked casually._

_She laughed the laugh he loved, nudged him in the shoulder playfully and said, "You, silly. Who else?"_

_"__I __am your support?" Albus repeated._

_She nodded and said, "And one day… I'll hold you to that."_

"I know you're in some kind of bind. I don't know what… but you have no idea how many people in the school are ready to give their lives for you, and you alone," Alexis told him quietly. "Scorpius saved your life last match… and Hagrid… oh, Al, Hagrid was blubbering in tears. And since we've been asleep, there have been major developments that will only increase the tension. Without a support, Al, you'll never be happy."

Imagining Hagrid crying over Albus' lifeless body hurt Albus. Hearing Alexis talking the way she was hurt him as well. Since he woke up, something between them had snapped and though they were talking easily, she did not fully meet his eyes this time. Not as she always did. No, there was something very different. Like the Jinx had done something to her that neither of them could put their finger on yet.

"My point is… I'm not the _only _one looking out for you," Alexis reminded him.

Somehow, Albus understood exactly what she was saying. After two or three dates with her in Hogsmeade and Alexis talking him up, cheering him up, and caring for him like a sister, he knew she was basically saying that if she failed on one area, there were others, namely someone like Scorpius or Hagrid. She was saying nothing more or less than that her help was now obsolete. Yes, something between them _had _snapped.

"I don't need looking after," Albus said lowly. "I can- I can look after myself this time around. It's not me this time."

"Oooh, so, you're being noble, you are looking after another person…"

"Yes."

"It is me?"

"No, it's not you," Albus said shortly, unable to go any further.

"Then, what's your problem?" she asked and she asked it so boldly and hotly, like she was personally upset with him for being more withdrawn with her than before.

Albus caught her retort too and responded as firmly as possible, "Alexis, it's dangerous, ok. I- look, even if you're furious with me, if it means your safety, after everything you've done for me, I'll take it!" he said dramatically. "You've done enough for me. Don't ask to do more. Let _me _help you."

Albus would have given anything to stop her saying the next words, because they hurt him more than anything anyone could say, "Merlin, that was offensive," Alexis said quietly, visibly offended at his last comment. "Does- does being friends mean anything to you, Al? Even after all the trouble you had in second year?"

A part of Albus wanted to take it back and beg for her forgiveness. He felt horribly guilty over this after everything she had done for him. However much he owed her; however, he could not risk her safety. Not when it involved Soto. Whatever was bothering her was clearly not as horrible as Soto anyways or she would have been plenty more distraught and withdrawn.

Even with this justification entering his mind, Albus still had to screw his face up against tears over how much it hurt for him to hear that, "Fine," he said so quietly, she needed to ask for a repeat. "Fine," he said a little more loudly, voice still cracked over the weight of her words.

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Good luck, Al."

He had to be honest. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He was not a fool. He knew exactly what she was saying to him. That without him being open and honest about what was hurting him, she could not do anything about it. That until he could be open, she could not be there. And if he ever chose to tell anyone, he had Hagrid. He knew it hurt but he also knew it was inevitable. He nodded, "I get it. But… I still can't…"

"Don't," Alexis said frankly. "But watch out, Al. Or we'll both regret it."

Before Albus could say anything else, the doors burst open and a flurry of people flooded in; James Potter came in first with Lily and Hugo and the threesome were backed by Rose, Scorpius, Walter, Riley, Malcolm, Jennifer, Lorcan, Lysander, Mark, the twins, even Aries V. Kimble, little Laura Creevey, her older brother Colin or as was commonly called Nigel, and a vast array of sweets held by all of them which were subsequently poured onto Albus' lap.

Alexis was right. She always was. There were people who loved him… and they numbered much more than he thought. Alexis flashed him a quick smile before lying down. He knew she was listening, but her face was turned the other way.

Mark pat him on the back, James gave him a quick grin, even Samuel nodded approvingly, and to Scorpius chagrin, Laura seemed to have eyes all for Albus, but no hug, embrace, kiss, or pats were as heart-wrenching as Lily's. Albus could feel the worry inside her, the shaking tension building up as she hid her face in his chest. He could feel the sob inside of her, as if Lily had taken his Jinx harder than anyone else. He had words just for her, quietly and mouth barely moving so no one in all the fuss and commotion could hear, "I'm fine, Lils."

He spoke too weakly to sound convincing but she broke off from him and with great effort, nodded. She was quickly overtaken by other visitors and Hugo took her tightly and protectively by the shoulders. Mark was right, Albus thought. Lily did have protection. Not only were Mark and James looking out for her, but Hugo too and Hugo, Albus knew, cared deeply for Lily and was incredibly protective of her. After Malcolm's recent yet failed attempts, no doubt Lily was harder to touch than ever.

Albus tried to calm everyone's worries by assuring them he was fine, awake and strong enough to move (though the latter was a lie.) Seeing them all was warming. Seeing Aries and Mark, for once in perfect unison suggesting different techniques to get his body back from moving, Rose was lecturing him on the dangers of being comatose for over a week (And that did not help Albus when he discovered just how long he had been asleep for,) or James publicly declaring Albus under his personal protection (something Samuel assured him was a great protection indeed,) or even Scorpius and Laura sitting near his bed, their arms on each other's shoulders but eyes only on Albus.

It was great while it lasted but as expected, Madam Pomfrey opened her curtains, staring angrily and furiously at them all. Albus could feel the screaming coming. After she kicked Scorpius and Mark out mere minutes ago, a horde of students charge in to challenge her rules.

"OOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!" she raged. "DO MY RULES MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? GET OUT AND LET THESE TWO REST!" She shooed them all out, even firing spells at all of them to force the more persistent ones out. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Why do you not ask them out yourself?"

"I like the company," Albus shrugged.

"It jeopardizes your recovery!" she argued. "Having so many in at once."

"Well, can I stay, then?" a familiar voice went from behind Albus' bed. Albus widened his eyes. He thought the one to stay would be Mark or Scorpius, or probably rule-breaking James but it was Hugo. It appeared he ducked down during Madam Pomfrey's tirade. "I'm his cousin and I'll be very quiet. I just need to talk to him for a bit."

There was a tense moment where Madam Pomfrey's eyes pierced through Hugo's. She regarded him warily before finally ceding, "Very well. Fifteen minutes."

Hugo started with a note, "From Uncle Harry and dad. Just a quick get-well note, I think. Didn't read it."

Albus read it but they might as well have said 'you're dead' than 'get well.' It read _Brace yourself, Al. The worst has not yet come._

"How long was I asleep for?" Albus asked.

Hugo sighed and sat down beside the bed. "Erm… two weeks, I think. Madam Pomfrey had to inject protein in to keep you alive. We nearly transferred you to St. Mungo's if you can believe it. Her too," he added, motioning his head to Alexis. "But she woke up two days ago."

Two weeks. It was already December. The holidays were almost upon them. "How's Lily?" Albus asked quietly. Alexis was sound asleep now, full face covered as if fully comfortable in bed. Still, he did not want to wake her.

"Not good at all," Hugo said frankly, face screwed up. "She's feeling it. We took care of Malcolm now, but… well, I'll be happier when we're home for the holidays. She's terrified and she got all broken up when…" he bit his lip against an outburst and instead yelled, "_why'd you have to get Jinxed, huh?"_

"Sorry, cuz," Albus said sheepishly.

"You have to take care of her, Al," Hugo said bluntly, eyes watering. "I'm trusting you. I can only sleep half the night because I know James and Mark are on her too. I _need _you."

"She won't leave my sight, I promise," Albus swore.

Hugo seemed a little calmer but still a little troubled, "James is weak now. Someone stole his map."

Albus knew that if he told Hugo the truth, the secret was safe with him. He had a sly grin on his face as he looked Hugo straight in the eye, as if to say _I am totally in control of the situation. _"I have it. I nicked it before the match."

Watching Hugo's face light up with relief and joy was heartwarming. "You… Oh, Merlin's beard. That's a relief. It's actually better off with you. Al, can you just… tell me where Lily goes when she's not with me? So, I'll know. Please?"

"Can you promise me something?" Albus asked bluntly as he lay back down. _"Don't _let her go without you."

"Promise, scout's honor," Hugo said confidently.

The door opened a fraction and in walked Rose, Hugo's sister and Albus' cousin. "Did Hugo stay- oh, Hugo, honestly. Leave Al alone and get out."

"Madam Pomfrey said I could stay," Hugo said defiantly, arms crossed. "_You _get out."

Rose widened her eyes as Albus nodded guiltily but made a look to suggest he may talk to her when he was out. Rose, dejected left them in the room and Hugo sighed in relief. Albus turned back to him. "Now, what happened while I was asleep?" Albus asked, changing subject.

That was when Albus saw it again. The indication that something big had gone down as he had slept. Hugo sighed and took out of his bag, as if anticipating this question, articles cut from the _Daily Prophet _and lay them on Albus' bed, an unmistakable smile on his face.

Hugo, though young and not yet a teenager, was an introvert and as such, he knew things. He heard things he kept to himself. And somehow, this time he was the best person to ask for updates. Mark would have given it dramatically as he built it to a tragic conclusion, Scorpius would have given it in a biased version, but Hugo came out with the truth, as printed starting with what Albus wanted to know, the conclusion.

"For one thing, we're winning…"


	16. The Hogwarts Search

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 15: The Hogwarts Search**

According to Hugo and the _Daily Prophet _articles, Hogsmeade was attacked by Goblins and a group of Dementors. None were killed but the Purifiers were forced out of the village and in to the Ministry to take part in a pivotal battle for control of the Law Enforcement level. The Ministry and the Auror Department led by Harry and Uncle Ron had defended against a major assault and their defenses set the Purifiers and the Arsenal back a great deal. Following this defeat, the Goblins had accepted the Minister's offer for peace and were due to enter Hogwarts a week before Christmas. Classes were to be cancelled that week and the students may have gone home but the Goblins demanded all stay put and promised none would be harmed regardless of the outcome if they complied.

Having been set back, Soto took two children, a brother and a sister, hostage and fled. The Ministry did not know where he was and following a threat of blackmail, no one dared search for him under threat of the hostage meeting the same fate as the girl the previous summer. While the hostage situation proved no one was safe, it also prove d that Soto was cornered and as long as he had one hostage, he could not get any more. The Wizarding world was in a state of a shaky peace. Even the Arsenal of Education had been quiet and Incommodo had not been seen or heard from since Hogsmeade was vacated by the Purifiers.

How Albus wished he could leave the hospital wing and sign up to go home for Christmas. It meant turning Scorpius' offer of a Malfoy Christmas down but he felt it was safer if he and his family remained together.

Albus himself was free to leave the hospital wing the next day, a rather quiet Alexis beside him. Albus was not sure where they stood in their relationship after the minor disagreement they had. They walked in silence, neither saying a word to the other until it came time to part. Though silent towards the other, it seemed this was the part both were dreading the most. The split. Albus was supposed to go downstairs towards the dungeons and Alexis up one more flight to Ravenclaw tower. They turned towards each other and stared.

The two stared for what must have been two whole minutes though it felt like five. Something stirring in both was begging to be said and fell on deaf ears. The two continued staring, a small smile playing both lips. A very small smile none could have noticed except the most intuitive. Finally, Alexis took a breath, considered him and asked, very frankly and curiously, "Do you know what you're doing, Al?"

Albus was not sure how to answer except with a nod. "Yeah, I do."

"Are you sure?" she pressed, eyes boring into his. Albus knew she could not read minds but she was damn good at reading faces.

"Yes, I'm positive," Albus said quietly.

Alexis nodded, "Ok, do your thing and when this is all over… I'll meet you on the other side. And… I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you."

Albus nodded, unable to look her in the eye this time. "Don't apologize, it's my fault."

Then, he to look up and wished he hadn't. A single tear trickled down her cheek, for the first time in Albus' memory, openly sobbing. And as they turned to separate, Albus stopped, unable to go further without giving her the last words he would say to her in a while. "Alexis," he called. She turned slowly to him, eyes dried but still looking visibly miserable. "I don't know what's bothering you… but I want you to know something. No one, _no one, _not Soto, Malcolm, or even me- deserves to make you cry. You're better than that."

For a moment, it seemed Albus had struck gold. Her eyes were alight with an old happiness he missed in her, like she had seen Albus for the first time. Then, a smile on her face, she nodded and said, "See you around, Al." And though her words sounded innocent enough, the tone behind them carried barbs. As if she was saying _Let me know when you've developed a brain._

Madam Pomfrey kept it quiet but she was quietly grateful classes had been cancelled that week because both Albus and Alexis needed rest. Despite that, Albus had no intention of resting. Or rather, he could not afford to rest in good conscience. Not with the Goblins having finally arrived.

Beside them was a single witch in robes donning a white twister into a black sea. Albus recognized her as Orgella but could not believe that after everything she had helped Soto accomplish, she had the gull to enter Hogwarts with four Goblins. The Goblins that entered beside her seemed very dangerous. One had white hair coming from his nostrils and ears and a short tuft in the front of an otherwise bald head. The rest were completely bald but had the same pointy ears and warty faces, all screwed up in anger and suspicion.

The party of five entered Hogwarts that Monday to greet Galadral Phoenix who stood aside for them invitingly, clearly keeping his feelings on the event to himself. She nodded once to him too, giving him a familiar look. Albus could remember why too. She too had been present when Soto had first appeared in the Forbidden Forest. Now, she was inside the castle itself and Albus caught the spark in her eye as she met Phoenix's eyes. Any moment, she could kill Phoenix and throw everything up in the air again. Albus had to be careful.

So it was that week Albus had given himself a new mission. If he could get through this, he would feel so much better. He obliged himself to keep the amulet hidden and to make sure Phoenix was not assassinated. It was time to put James' map to good use. _And if I can get through this, I'll turn the map into James honestly and allow him to act as the eyes and ears of the castle once again. _

Under his Invisibility cloak, Albus had the amulet in his pocket. Albus then sealed his pockets shut with the Charm he learned in Professor Ackerly's class weeks ago. With that, the amulet was hidden and if he was found, he had no pockets to turn out. And if the Goblins had sensors on them, (which he was sure they did) Albus had the trusty _Obscuro_ Jinx which not only blocked it from any sensors but concealed it into temporary invisibility.

Albus waited in his dormitory, alone and hidden in a corner, checking the map. Orgella was with a couple of Goblins in the entrance hall and three Goblins were on their way to the Slytherin Common room. Phoenix on the other hand was safely in his office. Albus whipped his cloak off and hid his map in his bag. He quickly whipped his notebook out and put the façade of studying on. Just as he opened his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, the Goblins walked in. Immediately, Albus' plan went all wrong. A Goblin grew very excited as he used his sensor eagerly to sense anything.

"Major magic is being detected," one said scratchily. "Levels only Merlin is capable of. This…" he looked over at Albus who widened his eyes in fear. He was grabbed immediately and checked, hands up like he was being searched. They searched all over with their bare hands. Pockets, as expected were not found and though they could sense something, they could not find it. The Goblin searching him was not satisfied. He turned to his partners. "Strip search him. Leave no piece of clothing unturned!"

The search was worse than he anticipated. The Goblins stripped him down to his underwear and felt all over for pockets on his robes, jeans, and even underwear. They even searched all the bags, almost tore the Marauder's Map (though Albus suspected it was Charmed to it would never tear.) When nothing was found and the room lay in a mess, they turned to him angrily, "Which jeans lack pockets? What magic is this?"

Albus had an idea to get out of this situation. "I- I kind of smuggled Butterbeer from Hogsmeade last month to give to some first years and… I was caught. So my pockets were taken away."

The Goblins looked at each other, apparently satisfied with the fine piece of lie Albus told. The part of his mind that spoke in Alexis' voice whispered, _Great story, Al. Nicely done._

Once Albus was dressed again, the Goblins walked out to talk amongst each other. Albus quickly whipped his cloak on again and unsealed his pockets quickly before stuffing the amulet in his bag and taking his cloak off. He stuffed the map in his pockets as well and just managed to turn back when the Goblins marched up to him, "You will come with us. You are a person of suspicion and will join us in the entrance hall with our other suspects."

Albus obliged. Armed with map but no cloak, he followed them to the entrance hall. There, the Goblins led him to the Great Hall and in to a side chamber there. They threw him down to the table where, apparently there sat Seth Lean, Fauna Redgrow, Fora Vulneroman and Alexis Ackerly as well as Mark Wallader. Albus was thrown inside to much to the surprise of them all. Orgella soon entered in with the Goblins and they turned to her, "Out with it, woman."

"The Wallader boy is Pure-blood and has significant ancestry which we do not yet know of," she said. Mark went red but did not say anything. Albus had a feeling before that Mark was hiding something big concerning his family but again… Orgella also looked like she knew but was keeping it quiet. "The boy there," she gestured towards Seth Lean. "Can be accounted for. As for this girl," she put her hands tenderly on Alexis' shoulder which made Albus burn up inside. "She definitely has ancestry. She is…" Alexis held her breath, praying she would hold her tongue but… "She is Ravenclaw's Heir."

Albus opened his mouth wide in shock. Alexis definitely met his eyes this time but only for a second before a Goblin seized her and roughly threw her out of the chamber in anger. Mark was thrown out next and Albus' mind was spinning so much, he was no longer paying attention to Orgella. Alexis… Ravenclaw's Heir? Was that possible? He knew she was wicked smart, a genius in fact but Heir to Ravenclaw? No wonder she was upset in the Hospital Wing. Soto had harassed her father and herself the previous summer over what was obviously their ancestry.

_Ravenclaw's Heir…_

_Alexis Ackerly? Really?_

Albus' liking for Alexis increased tenfold but…

_Ravenclaw's Heir. Why didn't she tell me?_

A rough hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and snapped him awake as Orgella dragged him to the door, "This boy has a curse inside him. It'll act up every now and then and it is that curse which responded to your sensors." Next, Albus himself was thrown out with no explanation of the curse which he was sure Orgella was telling a falsehood. Alexis and Mark were both still there but Albus could not speak. He got up and without a word, rushed off to the Slytherin dormitory, checking the map to make sure it was empty of Goblins.

He skidded to a halt in front of the wall and stuttered, "_A-Ashwinder!"_

The wall opened up and Albus rushed in, ignoring his breath as he clambered down the stairs to his dormitory and dove into his bag. He hid the amulet inside a smelly sock of his temporarily, now confident the Goblins were done with the castle. Then, he rested under the cloak, staring at the map. Phoenix was in the entrance hall now with the dots representing Mark and Seth. Seth apparently was let out too. Fora was also on her way up to Gryffindor tower and Alexis was taking passages to Ravenclaw tower. Lily was safe with Hugo in the Boy's dormitory (Albus had to commend the lengths Hugo went to, to keep Lily safe) which Goblins had just left. Albus heaved a sigh of relief and got up. He hid the amulet. Now, to make sure Orgella did not try anything funny on Phoenix.

Cloak still on and map in hand, Albus rushed back to the entrance hall. Phoenix was waiting outside the Great Hall for the Goblins to finish. It was not long now and in five minutes, they came out, each looking furious. "Did you find the object you are after?"

"Hold your tongue, old man!" a Goblin talked back angrily.

"We'll be leaving now," another said. "But we've been ordered to stand guard at Hogsmeade station. We can and will stop anyone we deem suspicious and no object will leave the castle. We will search it when everyone goes home for the holidays. _Nothing _leaves the castle."

"I'm afraid I cannot promise"-

"Whatever leaves the castle stays with us," they warned mercilessly. "So alert your students to that. Perhaps they'll be forced to keep whatever they're hiding in here. And if they do, we _will _find it come our second visit. Good day."

They left the castle with that final word. This, finally left Orgella and Phoenix together, Orgella's wand on Phoenix's back threateningly. With her hand, Orgella snapped all doors shut and turned back to Phoenix. "I am sorry, Professor, but this is for the greater good."

Phoenix fixed her with a fiery glare, "And what greater good will that be?" he asked threateningly. Albus had never heard him with that tone before. It was murderous. If Orgella tried anything, Albus knew Phoenix would not hesitate to kill.

"The good of deleting unnecessary components within Hogwarts that obstruct further progress," she said simply, a small smile playing her lips. "With you out of the picture, and Incommodo out of the running, the vampire will take the reins. And… the backlash on her would be enough to shake the school. The Ministry would be forced to intervene and a massive change of staff would come about. Soto will finally enter Hogwarts."

"And you are under the impression that I am about to allow this?" he asked calmly, suggesting that perhaps, maybe Phoenix had a trump card. She raised an eyebrow as Phoenix, with his hand said, _"Accio Wand."_

"Ah," she said as Phoenix's wand flew to his hand from his sleeves. "Hand magic."

"Hold fire or risk a second defeat," he whispered murderously again.

"You have no choice, _Ava"-_

Albus wasted no time. He whipped his cloak off and fired, _"Stupefy!"_

Orgella did not stop saying her curse just as Albus fired, but she did adjust its aim to Albus instead. The jet of red light met the jet of green and exploded in a shower of sparks. She backed against the entrance hall doors as Phoenix advanced on her with his wand out. Orgella banged the front doors open with her wand. "Very well, so I've failed. There are other ways to achieve our goal."

She ducked a spell from Phoenix and fled off. Albus made to chase after her, confident Phoenix would give chase too but he reached out and grabbed Albus by the scruff of his neck. "We do not want a scene, Potter. Fight her here and she will have gotten what she wanted, with or without my death."

"But, sir, she"-

"Is a Purifier and therefore a dangerous enemy," Phoenix finished. "The Ministry gets wind of this and not only will I be out of a job, Hogwarts will be under direct Ministry control. Nobody wants that, Potter. Arms down and back to your dormitory!"

"Wait," Albus said slowly, remembering something suddenly. Soto had asked him, six weeks ago to tell Phoenix that Soto wanted in. Albus was not afraid of Soto till Orgella tried killing Phoenix. Now, Albus was not so sure what was more frightening. "I was supposed to tell you something from Soto."

Phoenix widened his eyes, as if he finally understood something as he turned slowly to Albus. "Me?"

"He wants you and Redgrow to know that- the final piece wants in," Albus said after a deep breath. "It's up to you."

Phoenix looked shocked, "When were you told to pass this?"

"Six weeks ago," Albus admitted. "That's probably why Soto sent an assassin."

"Noted," Phoenix said more to himself. "Duly noted."

Albus had no choice but to return to the Slytherin dormitory, mind buzzing. So much happened in one day, he needed time to think. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to go home and tell his father _everything _No lies or setbacks this time. If he did not, he knew someone close to him would die. On his way, he checked the map and was surprised to see who was inside the dormitory. Was he reading it wrong? A single dot sat inside labeled _Mark Wallader._

Albus rushed back up and into the Common room. How did Mark get the password? He rushed down and opened the snake hole to Mark's face, staring him eye to eye only inches from him. "How did you"-

"Veritaserum on Malcolm," Mark smirked.

"It takes a month to"-

"It's _been five weeks _since the match between us, Al," he said with an evil smirk on his mouth. "And I think you've forgotten how _tricky_ I can be. But, back to the subject. Al…" and Mark grew very serious and took from his pocket none other than the Goblin's amulet, up for Albus, who was shocked out of his mind for the second time that day. "What's this?"


	17. Christmas at the Potters

**The Goblin's Amulet**

**Chapter 16: Christmas at the Potters**

_**A/N: Though Christmas, this will be by no means a break from the storytelling. **_

Albus stood, still staring at Mark, still surprised. So, Mark managed to figure the password out. _Why _did he get in? Albus still stood at the hole, closing it for privacy. Mark was holding the amulet by the chains, staring at it interestedly. He turned it over in his hands, studying it, taking a special look at its insignia, two swords crossed over each other. Albus could not understand what Mark was even doing there, let alone talking to him in private grounds. If anybody saw him there, much less saw Albus talking to him…

"Why'd you come here?"

"Since you ran off without even asking me or Ackerly if we were ok, I opted to follow you," Mark shrugged. "And I _told _you and Scorpy that I _will _find your location. Well, I did. It was easy."

"You'll be"-

"Relax, Al, even if someone came in, I'm practically buddies with everyone in here," Mark shrugged. "Unless Malcolm is a frequent visitor."

Albus did relax a little bit. Neither Walter nor Scorpius would raise too much of a fuss. Riley would be surprised but he was always quiet. He would say nothing. They were safe in there. It was how Mark was getting out that was the problem…

"So… the amulet, Al?"

Albus sighed and hung his head, "It's mine," he said casually, holding his hand out for it.

"Oh?" Mark asked as if he hardly believed him. "Then, why is my family's crest on it?"

"I- wait, what? WHAT?" Albus yelped. For the third time that day, Albus was thrown into unknown waters. He seriously believed he was close to a heart attack. Alexis being Ravenclaw's Heir was one thing but finding Mark waiting for him to let him know that the amulet had his own Wallader family crest engraved on it. Was this really a Wallader relic? Perhaps Soto had lied to put him on edge and the actual Goblin object was still unknown?

"So… this is yours?" Albus asked.

"I thought you said it's yours," Mark said testily. "I've never seen this thing in my life. I just wanna know why my family crest is on it. Out with it, Al!" Mark did seem angry at Albus for the first time in a while. Albus tried taking the amulet back but Mark's fingers were clenched tightly. "It's mine till I know the details," Mark said stubbornly. "Well?"

"It's the Goblin's Amulet," Albus said resignedly. "Ok?"

Mark nodded slowly, "Ok. Noted."

Mark got up, signaling he was about to leave. It seemed anti-climactic to Albus but Mark just shrugged, "In here, I've got nothing to say to you. But… you are definitely talking about this when we get home for Christmas."

Since classes had been cancelled that week as the Goblins launched a more thorough search of Phoenix's office, the kitchens and the staff room, students were given that week to catch up before going up that weekend. Albus finally managed to break to Scorpius the news that he would not be joining him this year. Scorpius took it rather well other than the initial disappointment. Though Albus tried actively to talk to Alexis alone, he never saw her once since he found out about her heritage. Then, Albus spent hours on the map, watching intently for any sign of foul activity. But Phoenix was always in his office, Orgella never entered the grounds again, and the Goblins came and went.

There was one incident in particular that saw a Goblin fight a House-elf. The elf was nearly killed but a group of Hufflepuffs charged the kitchens and held them all off fearlessly. The Goblins were forced out. They tried to raise charges but Macmillan and Vulneroman put a quick stop to it.

That weekend, after searching and searching, the amulet was not found and the students were allowed to go home. As expected, students were told to leave their bags at school. This might have presented massive difficulty to Albus when trying to get the amulet out of school and he might not have succeeded had Mark not known. Professor Redgrow, as a rarity approached Albus, "You will be taking the Floo Network to your home through my office. Your father's orders. Considering who he is, a special request has been granted. Come with me."

Mark and Albus were left in Redgrow's office for the majority of the day, finishing off the last of their homework and chatting. Albus confided in Mark something he had not told anyone else, not even Scorpius. His recent problem with Alexis. Mark was attentive, barely commenting and just listened as Albus detailed what happened. Finally, evening came and Redgrow entered the office again to tell them that the rest of their family had gotten home safely, the fireplace had been connected and they could leave.

He partook in a quick embrace by his father, quick greetings with Rose, Hugo and the twins who were to stay at the Potter house for the duration of the holidays. "Arrangements by Aunt Hermione," Harry said grimly. "They'll all take the basement. Our house is their house this year. Especially since Charlie can't make it."

"Why can't Uncle Charlie come?" Hugo asked sadly.

"Uncle Bill, Percy, Grandma and Granddad Weasley and their families are going to Romania," Ron said simply. "It's just us, this year."

It seemed easy enough and as the holidays went on, the festive lights being lit and the decorations being observed, Albus started hoping Mark had forgotten about the amulet (though Mark was still holding on to it so Albus had to get it back somehow.) Hermione was dictating loudly where the decorations were supposed to be going. In fact, the basement was quickly converted into living quarters and it was more festive and lit up than any other part of the house. And to Albus' small grin and surprise, right under the mistletoe was none other than Hugo and Lily. They were not doing anything but reading Quidditch Through the Ages, small smiles on each face and a long garland wrapped around their necks.

Albus was on the point of asking them if they wanted any drinks when Mark put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't bother them. You have to admit, that is ridiculously cute." Albus was not sure what to make of them but Mark shrugged, "That, Al, is true friendship staring you in the face. Now, look me in the eye and tell me you have that with someone. Anyone."

"Mark, we've been through this"-

"I know," Mark shrugged. "Just curious. Know anyone?"

"Yeah," Albus said slowly, forcibly reminded of Alexis. _Damn Mark. _"I do."

"And if she's the only one, Al," Mark began, getting in closer so no one else could hear and correctly guessing who Albus was thinking of. "You owe her a real apology."

Albus was on the point of responding when a small, un-Rose like giggle sounded behind them. Both turned and there they saw Alex, handing her a small book on the Theory of Transfiguration. She went deeply red and pecked him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mark kept an eyebrow raised and when out of earshot said, "Now that, I did _not _see coming."

"Guess everyone's in a rather romantic mood this Christmas," Ron observed behind them as they walked upstairs.

"Well, after a hard year, I don't blame them," Mark shrugged as they say at the kitchen table. "Romantic mood. Where's Aries when you need her?"

"I'm surprised she didn't invite you over"-

"She tried," Mark interrupted. "But I managed to turn her down. She's so… possessive."

"Yeah, but fiancé, Mark?" Albus asked as Ginny served them both hot chocolate and went with Ron outside. "Aren't you a little… young to be thinking of marriage?"

"I didn't ask for it!" Mark said defensively. "Plus, don't…" Mark went red and flustered as he spoke. "Don't take what she says _too _literally. We're not _really _engaged. Not technically. But… when my parents were alive and she was still here, before she was accepted in to an advanced program in the Salem Witches Institute, our parents openly talked about it. Aries was all for it because she adored me, still does by the looks of things, and I never said no so… she announced herself as my fiancé and she's been introducing herself as such ever since."

"So, you're not really engaged or anything?"

"That's something else altogether," Mark waved aside. "She likes to say we are and by all rights, if things stay on the same track, we probably are. That's just the kind of family we were. And Aries… well, you saw how she is."

"Do you like her?" Albus asked as he took a small sip of his hot chocolate.

Mark did not even think or hesitate in his answer but he was evasive at first, "I could never _hate_ her. And… when all is said and done, and you get to talking to her…"

"Ok, then here's the real big question," Albus asked, putting his head closer for respect of Mark's personal life. "Did you ever like Laura?"

"As a friend?" Mark shrugged. "Yeah, of course. But… Al, I don't understand this at all. For a time last year, I thought I did. Especially since I knew the twins hated her and I was feeling particularly rebellious that year. Remember how I fought them over you and Walter and Scorpy? I definitely let Alex think I liked her and I even asked her out. But one date was enough to tell me she is definitely_ not _my type. Maybe I wanted to see how a date with her was. I personally thought Aries was never coming back. After hearing of all her Dueling Championships, and believe me she's not lying when she says how many she won, I guessed she would stay and make a life for herself. I'm shocked, surprised, and a little touched that she dropped all of that to come back and study in Hogwarts.

"Ok, but…" Albus was wondering how to put this without infringing on Mark's personal life too much. Indeed, they were already pretty deep into it already. He did not know if he was pushing an unseen boundary, especially considering their history. "Well, would you really… _marry _her?"

Mark did not seem upset or angry at the question but considered it, "I don't know. We're fourteen, Al. Seriously. And she's fifteen next month. She- she seems to think we're getting married. I don't want to. She- she'll get over me. I'm just letting her have fun first. She'll meet a boy in Hogwarts one of these days and I'll break it off then. I'm not marrying Aries."

Albus grinned mischievously, "Or you lose and you end up a father."

"Shut up! And you see I'm not complaining that Laura's dating Scorpy now. They're official, last I heard."

"Really?" Albus asked, sidetracked a little at this piece of news. Scorpius had never been able to share with Albus how the date went or if Laura had ever made it official with him. Albus had been too busy and withdrawn and never responded to conversation starters. "Wow, I gotta catch up."

"Yeah, because Scorpy's been getting bugged by your disappearing act," Mark said seriously. "So, get it together."

"Disappearing act," Harry's voice said from behind them. "Will this have anything to do with Soto?" Albus jumped and Mark choked on his hot chocolate as Harry sat down with them. "I received very interesting updates from Phoenix this year. A prophecy, an assassination attempt, Soto wanting a job, and what's this Mark is telling me about an amulet and secret messages being sent through Hogwarts security?"

Albus stared at Mark accusingly but Mark just shrugged like _I told you we'd talk about this. _Albus sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, it's all true." And Albus launched into story, feeling good to finally, after so long keeping it in, get it off his chest. He told Mark and Harry everything; Trelawney's warning, how he told Phoenix about his worries, and how Soto had sent him a letter demanding help and dropped the amulet off with him, how Albus ignored him and went to Trelawney for more emphasis only to get a prophecy from her, the letter from Soto asking him to tell Seth that his father was being held, how Seth had no clue what that meant and how Albus was supposed to know, and how Soto had asked him to tell Redgrow and Phoenix that the final piece of the puzzle wanted to be placed and ended it with what happened recently and how Orgella nearly killed Phoenix, outright stating that Soto would finally enter Hogwarts. Albus left out only what Alexis told him, that he paid a visit to her place too.

Harry was taking it all in, quietly registering this as he obviously made a mental note to pass it on to Hermione. Finally, Mark looked up, "So, Soto wants to be a teacher… that makes no sense. Why in the bloody hell? And what was the prophecy again?"

"I still remember it," Albus said and recited it as he recalled. _"Light shall fall on a sea of darkness! Darkness flows into the purest of hearts! Darkness shall prove the flower's bane! Darkness guards the sea of light. The snake binds the eagle's talon, the eagle atop the roaring lion, the lion's roar's resounding cry, the badger no longer within the earth! A weapon as true as the bravest coward, a dwelling fit for a King crumbling down! Light shall fall on a sea of darkness…"_

"The one a Prophecy is made to can always recall it perfectly," Mark said knowingly. "But… a sea of darkness. Am I the only one noticing that Soto's robes include a black sea with a twister falling over it?"

"Yeah… yeah," Albus said almost absent-mindedly. "And the flower's bane…"

"Lily," Mark said quietly. "You, me and her are the ones who remember the Reservation. But Lily still doesn't know as much as we do."

"Indeed, but the reservation is being dealt with, mark my words," Harry said with a small grin on his face. "They're guarded by a large forest full of magical beasts and that's probably the sea of light beyond darkness. And they've been trying to break through and breach Hogwarts again," Harry said aptly, eyes narrowing as if he knew he was sharing too much and was making sure no one else knew. "But, Hagrid's been mounting defenses and Teddy's been fighting back on his own turf."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked quickly as Ron arrived into the room and sat down, Hugo and Lily taking seats on either side. "Does this mean you'll tell me what Teddy visited Hagrid about last month?"

Harry seemed momentarily surprised before regaining composure and said, "Well, I _am _supposed to keep the details quiet but a general picture shouldn't hurt and you can definitely be trusted. I never was one for following the rules anyway Yes, Al. Teddy has been rallying the creatures in the forest to fight against the Reservation. Hagrid has been using his own clout in there. Now, even the Centaurs are taking charge and we all know how difficult it can be to get their allegiance. It is in fact because of Hagrid that Hogwarts is safer than ever, safer than it has ever been. In fact, I daresay that if Voldemort himself tried to do what he did in 98, he would fail."

"What kind of creatures?" Mark asked.

"Something I prefer not to speak of," Ron muttered as Hermione and Ginny served them all (minus Mark who refused) tea.

"Well, the forest is home to more than Acromantula which makes the job more difficult for both sides," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "But Werewolves, Vampires, Trolls, and Centaurs inhabit the forest among other beings. You're safe in Hogwarts and even if the defenses in the forest collapsed, Hogwarts still cannot be entered. Quite frankly, I am astonished that you all managed to get through last year. So astounded really, that I am convinced that someone or something… kept an eye on you, made sure you would get through. And that makes me feel uneasy. But _so long as Hagrid is alive_, as long as he draws breath, _no one_ is getting through the forest."

"Harry," Ginny said warningly.

Harry went red, clearly having said too much. "Right," and it was clear then that their conversation was over, though Harry gave them both a look to suggest this was not the last time they would speak during the holidays. And Albus believed he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Mark slipping the amulet to Harry.

"Where would we be without Hagrid?" Mark grinned.

"One thing for sure, Hogwarts would be a very different place," Ron said happily. "I still say we ship a dragon over here and let Hagrid raise it in the forest."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We've been through this, Ron. One dragon and the forest will catch fire. No one will have any problems getting anywhere near Hogwarts. I suggest a Manticore or a Chimera provided measures are taken so they don't wipe out the rest of the defenses first."

"Oh, please, you all want a dragon story?" Ron grinned. "Once upon a time, Hagrid tried _raising_ a dragon in his small, wooden hut."

"No," Hugo said disbelievingly.

"It bit me! Uncle Charlie never told you? Well, there we were, having just discovered the secret of the Philosopher's Stone when…"


End file.
